I can't help feeling
by GraaziC.W.H
Summary: — Você está ainda mais atraente do que ontem. — A rouquidão era mais perceptível e os longos cílios voltaram a cobrir-lhe os olhos. — Eu só queria... — A voz sumiu. Ela olhou para ele, sem ar, quando ele se levantou.
1. Prologo

**OI gente voltei *-* agora com uma adaptação de livroi mais atual, o que não significa que não vou postar uma epica também, pois, daqui a pouco vou postar a outra...**

**Bem sera como na fic anterior só darei o nome do livro e autora no epilogo...  
>espero que gostem... boa leitura bjs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

— Sr. Cullen, desculpe interrompê-lo...

O olhar irritado do homem atrás da imensa mesa de mogno voltou-se para ela.

— Sra. Clearwater, eu disse que não queria ser inter rompido. — A voz era rude. Por uma fração de se gundos, o olhar ameaçador repreendeu-a, depois sim plesmente ignorou-a.

Seu hesitou. Visivelmente incomodada, in sistiu.

— Compreendo. Mas... ela disse que era urgente... - Edward Cullen recostou-se e levantou os olhos.

— Sra. Clearwater — a voz, com leve sotaque grego, era tão suave que os cabelos da secretária arrepiaram-se —, pode informar a Tanya Denalli que não estou interessado.

Manteve o olhar homicida. A secretária engoliu em seco.

— Sr. Cullen, não é a Srta. Denalli na linha. É a Sra. Walters, do Departamento de Serviço Social de Sarmouth. Ela diz que é muito importante falar com o senhor. É a respeito de Isabella Swan.

O olhar ficou apagado, como se o nome que acaba ra de mencionar lhe fosse desconhecido.

— Diga a essa Sra. Clearwater, seja ela quem for que não tenho o menor interesse em Isabella Swan — disse, por entre os dentes.

Pegou a caneta de ouro e voltou aos papéis.

— Mas a Sra. Clearwater diz que é a respeito de seu filho!

Dessa vez, finalmente, conseguiu uma reação.

Edward Cullen congelou.

* * *

><p><strong>Se tiver Reviews rapidinho hj vou postar o primeiro cap... AH! já ia me esquecendo essa fic sera postada todo sabado...<br>bjs e ate mais (ou ate sabado com o primeiro cap)  
>bjs<br>Não sejam invisiveis *-***


	2. Chapter 1

**Bom gente como o prometido aqui esta o Cap *-***

**Não é muito longo mas já da pra ter uma noção do sofrimento da Bellinha...**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Isabella estava no sinal. Chovia a cântaros e o vento fazia com que a chuva batesse no carrinho de Dylan. Olhou dos dois lados antes de atravessar, mas quando se adiantou, os olhos cegos pela chuva... O cantar de pneus, um motor a todo vapor e uma batida tão vio lenta que a jogou para o alto... Depois o impacto do corpo e a total escuridão.

Ela se mexeu quando o cérebro lembrou do instan te em que tinha sido atropelada, na faixa de pedestres, por um carro a toda velocidade. A sacudidela causou dor, mas sentiu algo muito pior depois.

Uma voz gritando em sua cabeça. Desesperada...

_Dylan! Dylan!_

Sem parar. Inundando-a de terror e medo.

Alguém pôs a mão em seu ombro. Abriu os olhos. Uma das enfermeiras falava.

— Seu menininho está bem. Não se machucou. Ele está sendo cuidado. Agora precisa relaxar e dormir um pouco. Gostaria de algo para ajudá-la a dormir?

Isabella tentou mexer o rosto. Mas qualquer mo vimento era pura agonia. Até mesmo respirar.

— Não posso dormir! Preciso encontrar Dylan... Eles o levaram. Não vão devolvê-lo. Sei que não vão...!

A voz aumentava de volume, o medo pressionava a garganta.

— Claro que vai tê-lo de volta — consolou a enfer meira. — Só o levaram enquanto você está aqui. As sim que puder sair, vão devolvê-lo.

— Não, aquela assistente social o levou. Disse que eu não tinha condições de cuidar dele, que ele ficaria melhor em uma instituição. — A mão apertou os de dos da enfermeira. — Ele é meu filho!

— Vou lhe dar um calmante. — Medo e angústia tomaram conta dela. Dylan foi para uma instituição. Como a assistente social ameaçara.

— _É óbvio que você não pode cuidar de uma crian ça._ — O tom condenatório ressoava-lhe na mente.

_Meu Deus, por quê ?, _pensou Isabella. Ela havia se sentido mal. Poucos dias se passaram desde o enterro do pai. Tomara uma dose dupla de remédio para gripe que a nocauteara. Quando a assistente social chegou, Dylan, ainda de pijamas, vendo TV com uma tigela de cereal na mão, abriu a porta para a mulher enquan to a mãe dormia na cama, inconsciente...

Isabella sabia que a mulher antipatizara com ela desde o início, quando tinha ido ao apartamento, em um conjunto habitacional, para avaliar se era neces sário uma enfermeira. Em tom áspero, a mulher disse a Isabella que seu pai precisava ser hospitalizado. Um doente não deveria ficar junto de uma criança pe quena e, caso Isabella insistisse em se recusar a informar o nome do pai da criança, não podia esperar que o Estado a ajudasse a sustentá-la no lugar do pai. Dylan ficaria em uma creche e ela voltaria ao traba lho porque essa era a política do governo.

No final da discussão, Isabella perdeu a paciência e gritou com a mulher, sem perceber que ainda segu rava a faca com a qual descascava cenouras na cozi nha antes de ela chegar. Ao ver a faca, ela acusou Isabella de ser violenta e de tê-la ameaçado com uma arma.

Depois, tudo só piorou. A vida do pai chegava ao fim e ela precisou chamar uma ambulância para levá-lo ao hospital onde ele teve um derrame. A exaustão, a doença, a necessidade desesperada de proteger Dylan do que acontecia deixaram-na ainda mais enfraquecida do que estivera nos últimos cinco anos.

E naquela manhã fatal, a assistente social chegou para encontrar Dylan sozinho e Isabella desmaiada. Foi à gota d'água.

— Vou lhe tirar a guarda da criança. Antes que al gum mal aconteça ao menino devido a sua total irres ponsabilidade. — Passou o dedo no pó do antigripal na mesinha-de-cabeceira e cheirou-o de forma sus peita, olhando a semi-consciente Isabella. — Levarei isso para análise, então nem tente esconder as outras drogas de que vem fazendo uso.

Logo que a mulher foi embora, informando que voltaria para apanhar Dylan, Isabella, fora de si, juntou algumas roupas e foi ao médico, desesperada para conseguir antibióticos bem como uma declaração de que não era usuária de drogas nem violenta, qual quer coisa que pudesse usar no Juizado. Mas antes de chegar ao consultório, foi atropelada por um carro.

Quando recobrou a consciência, estava no hospi tal, o corpo em agonia, as pernas e o torso enfaixados, soro na veia e os pulmões em fogo. E Dylan desapa recido.

Dylan. A única razão de viver, a única luz na escu ridão em sua vida. Tinha que consegui-lo de volta! Morreria sem ele. Que sofrimento ele devia estar pas sando, sem nenhum rosto familiar, sem a mãe para protegê-lo. Apesar do estresse dela e da pressão cui dando do avô temperamental e doente, da falta de di nheiro, da depressão, sem ninguém a quem recorrer, contando apenas com a ajuda do Estado.

Mas Dylan não estava morto! Estava vivo e ela aterrorizada diante da idéia de nunca tê-lo de volta. Ele seria entregue para adoção...

As enfermeiras tentavam ajudar.

— Não tem ninguém que possa cuidar dele? Ami gos, vizinhos, parentes?

As mãos de Isabella estavam crispadas.

— Ninguém. — Os amigos tinham se afastado. Não era amiga dos vizinhos, pois estava muito envol vida com problemas. Era apenas apavorada pela lás tima de sua vida.

Uma das enfermeiras voltara a falar. Cuidadosa mente.

— E o pai do seu filhinho? - Isabella endureceu.

— Ele não tem pai...

Uma imagem tomou conta da mente como se mar cada a ferro.

Queimando a pele, a carne. A memória...

**Não esqueçam dos Reviews amores...**

**bjsk**


	3. Chapter 2

**OI gente como foi a semana? Espero que ótima... Bem é nesse cap que começa o drama da historia *-* espero que gostem...**

**AAAH leiam minha outra Fic o nome e Sempre...**

**Bora ler**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DOIS<strong>

Isabella estava desesperada e tomou aquela decisão. Não tinha escolha.

Escutou, então, uma sirene de ambulância que a fez reviver o mesmo som de cinco anos atrás, levando o pai para o hospital. Foi culpada pelo ataque cardía co dele. Havia lhe contado o que escutara na Maunder Marine Limited. A empresa fora comprada, e o seu programa de investimento teria que esperar até que os novos donos, da CullMasen International, o aprovassem. Isso poderia levar meses. Meses durante os quais a Charlies S Designer não saberia se a MML assumiria o controle.

E sem isso, a empresa do pai ia falir quando os cre dores executassem as hipotecas. Seria o fim dos ne gócios — e de seu pai, que vivia somente para os pro jetos de iates. Uma obsessão. E ela, a filha, não pode ria trazer-lhe conforto. A não ser que pudesse salvar a empresa.

Tinha que existir um jeito. Entrara em contato com a MML e convencera a organização de que a Davies Yacht Design era rentável. Enviou os registros mos trando a reputação técnica da empresa, mas a crônica falta de capitais e os juros crescentes tinham levado a firma ao limite. A total falta de interesse do pai pela parte financeira gerou a perda de confiança dos ban cos que exigiam uma solução. Se não fosse comprada pela MML, foram a hipoteca.

Tinha que conseguir que a MML prosseguisse com a compra!

Mas agora o poder de decisão estava nas mãos da CullMasen International. A política da empresa era in terromper todos os investimentos até que tudo fosse analisado. Tinha falado com todos os executivos, po rém a resposta era sempre a mesma.

Então resolveu, em uma desesperada tentativa, fa lar com o dono: Edward Masen Cullen.

Só pedia quinze minutos para apresentar os balan cetes, mostrar que aquilo era um investimento lucra tivo.

A secretária lhe tirou a esperança. O sr. Cullen está em Londres, a agenda está cheia, ele viaja para a Grécia em três dias... Talvez no próximo mês...

Tarde demais.

Havia uma pequena esperança. A secretária men cionou que, na última noite no Reino Unido, ele par ticiparia de um jantar de negócios em um dos hotéis mais chiques do West End.

Era sua última chance...

Mas Edward Cullen não! Tudo tinha sido em vão. Viera a Londres, gastara uma fortuna com o convite, vestido novo e cabeleireiro — dinheiro que não podia gastar. Havia até alterado os lugares na mesa para fi car perto dele. Porém, a cadeira a seu lado permanecia vazia. O coração pesava feito chumbo.

Se ele não chegasse, pegaria o próximo trem, vol taria para o hospital e esperaria pela remoção do pai do CTI.

Nisso uma figura alta, de paletó preto, sentou-se a seu lado.

— Peço desculpas pelo atraso — disse às pessoas da mesa em um inglês fluente, mas com sotaque. Cumprimentou diversos convidados pelo nome e virou-se à direita.

— Edward Cullen — disse, estendendo a mão. Isabella não conseguia responder. Simplesmente olhava.

Esse não podia ser Edward Masen Cullen. O presidente de uma empresa internacional deveria ser corpulento e de meia-idade, como a maioria dos homens ali pre sentes.

O homem que tinha chegado era... de arrasar.

Devia ter pouco mais de trinta anos, o corpo magro em um belo corte de _smoking _— tão escuro quanto a pele pouco bronzeada —, o cabelo negro acentuado pela ca misa branca... O contorno do rosto, as maçãs salien tes, o nariz reto, os olhos escuros e salpicados de dourado, as mandíbulas bem marcadas... E a boca... es culpida, sensual.

Levantou os olhos. Ele a encarava. Ficou sem ar.

— E você é...?

A pergunta foi feita em uma voz rouca, com um sotaque arrepiante da cabeça aos pés. Havia uma li geira especulação na voz.

— Isabella Swan — sussurrou sem fôlego, ainda inebriada diante da imagem.

Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos.

Entorpecida, apertou-lhe a mão. Era quente, com leves calos abaixo dos dedos.

Ele deve malhar, pensou.

O aperto de mão era firme, mas quando retirou a mão, sentiu que ele o fazia com uma leve relutância. Parecia que ela tinha sido posta num liquidificador.

Ele fixou o olhar no seu e depois o desviou.

O coração de Isabella explodiu. O sangue parecia pulsar com mais força — o que era estranho, pois sentia-se tão fraca quanto um filhotinho.

Agitada, forçou-se a comer. Felizmente ele con versava com um dos convidados. Isabella não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que falavam. Tudo que queria era observar Edward.

Ela nunca viu um homem assim tão maravilhoso.

Tinha visto muitos homens bonitos. Saído com al guns deles. Era abençoada por ter uma beleza loura que sempre atraíra os olhares masculinos.

Mas a mãe a trazia sob controle, com medo que ela se apaixonasse pelo primeiro que aparecesse, como acontecera a ela. Então, tivera poucos namoricos, mantendo os admiradores a distância. E desde a mor te da mãe, em um acidente automobilístico há 18 me ses, não tivera ânimo de procurar amores.

Havia também todo o trauma de procurar pelo pai distante e descobrir a desastrosa situação da empresa, o que mantivera os pensamentos longe de homens.

Então era totalmente absurdo que Cullen fosse tão bonito. Sua única missão era persuadi-lo a dar si nal verde para a MML. Mas esse não era assunto a ser abordado no meio de um jantar de negócios. Planejou usar a oportunidade para lhe pedir uma conversa em particular, explicando o caso.

Isabella tomou um gole do champanhe, servido há algum tempo.

— Com licença...

Edward servia-se do vinho branco que o garçom co locara no gelo. Examinou o rótulo e encheu a taça dela.

— Obrigada — murmurou.

— Com todo prazer.

Os olhos manchados de dourado e longos cílios a examinaram.

— Isabella Swan — sussurrou, a voz rouca como se buscasse uma referência. Os olhos ainda a fitavam e ela subitamente sentiu um calor invadir-lhe o corpo trajado de vestido prata, de alcinhas. Os cabe los louros e longos caiam-lhe pelas costas nuas, o co lar de prata e os brincos combinando.

— Você não me conhece — disse.

— Ainda não — respondeu, fazendo-a desman char-se.

Por um momento, o tempo pareceu parar enquanto esse magnético homem a olhava. Foi invadida por algo poderoso e devastador.

O resto do jantar era uma mancha. Devia ter con versado, comido, bebido, mas não se lembrava de nada. Só do homem sentado ao lado. Ele dirigiu-lhe a palavra algumas vezes, mas parecia que o gato tinha comido sua língua.

Quando finalmente o jantar terminou, Isabella sentiu um frio no estômago. Edward era o único ho mem que podia salvar a empresa do pai. E cabia a ela conseguir isso. Esta noite.

As pessoas começavam a deixar a mesa para ir em bora ou falar com outros convidados. Tinha que fazer algo! Mas como? Não podia simplesmente dizer a Edward: "Por favor, deixe que a MML compre a em presa de meu pai!"

— Posso oferecer-lhe um vinho do Porto? - Edward pegou uma garrafa de bebida.

O líquido quente percorreu-lhe a garganta como veludo.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira.

Ele tinha mãos lindas. Dedos longos.

Ela deu um sorriso hesitante. Os nervos estavam à flor da pele. A qualquer minuto, ele olharia para o re lógio e diria educadamente que precisava ir, ou al guém de outra mesa poderia puxar assunto e tirá-la do circuito... Tinha que falar com ele agora.

— Sr. Cullen...

A voz soou alta. Forçou-se a continuar.

— Sr. Cullen, gostaria de saber se... poderia con versar com o senhor.

Algo tinha mudado nele. Não sabia o quê. Mas houve um momento de tensão.

— Em... em particular — acrescentou, quase sem voz.

Por um momento, ele ficou indecifrável. Ai, céus!, pensou. Ele vai dizer não...

— Claro. Tenho certeza de que podemos encontrar algum lugar mais calmo.

A voz dele era mansa, mas era como a mansidão do mar, que esconde correntezas.

Ele era alto. Bem mais do que o l,69m dela. Com o coração batendo feito um tambor, deixou que a con duzisse para fora do salão.

Isabella parou, olhando para o homem de aparên cia poderosa. Lutou para conter o nervosismo. Ao mesmo tempo sentia alívio. Ele tinha concordado em ouvi-la.

— Sr. Cullen, muito obrigada por concordar em...

— Por aqui. — Ele a interrompeu e conduziu-a ao elevador. Provavelmente iriam para um dos bares do hotel.

Mas, quando a porta do elevador abriu, estavam na cobertura.

Por um segundo hesitou. Mas precisava falar com Cullen e, se ele quisesse conversar na suíte, não ia discordar.

Ao ver o luxo da sala de estar, os olhos arregala ram-se. Quanto custaria a diária? O pensamento deu-lhe coragem: é claro que, para um homem tão rico, comprar um negócio pequeno seria uma bagatela.

Antes que pudesse abrir a bolsa e pegar o relatório, ouviu um "pop".

Cullen enchia duas taças de champanhe, cami nhando em sua direção.

Não queria champanhe, mas achou grosseiro recu sar. Aceitou a taça.

— Por favor... o senhor não precisava...

Soava tola e imatura. Seria estranho discutir negó cios com uma taça de champanhe na mão e trajando um vestido de noite, mas não tinha escolha. Além disso, os números o convenceriam ou não. O que es tava vestindo ou bebendo era irrelevante.

Ele levantou a taça. —_Stiniyasas! _— Olhou-o, atônita. — É o equivalente a "Saúde". — Deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Eu... não falo grego. Nunca fui à Grécia.

— Nunca foi à Grécia?

— Não.

Sua mãe não gostava de viagens, nem do mar. Gostava da pequena cidade em Oxfordshire. Nunca deveria ter se casado com um homem cuja obsessão era desenhar iates. Não era de admirar que o casa mento acabasse logo que ela nasceu — embora a mãe sempre culpasse o pai por abandoná-las.

— Você deveria. É um dos países mais bonitos do mundo. — Ele caminhou para o sofá. — Não quer se sentar?

Hesitante, sentou-se na ponta do sofá.

Tudo nele era desconcertante. Perturbava-lhe a paz, causava-lhe estranhas sensações. Distraía a con centração — que precisava estar focada em discutir o controle pela MML.

Por que ele não era gordo e cinqüentão?

Meu Deus, ele era tão maravilhoso... Começou a sentir o coração palpitar. Deu um gole no champa nhe, tentando se fortalecer.

— Sr. Cullen — começou.

Mais uma vez estava arfante. Ficou com raiva. Precisava parecer fria e profissional.

— Edward...

A voz dele era macia. Não se sentia confortável chamando o chefe de um império europeu pelo pri meiro nome. E a voz baixa, com sotaque, causava-lhe arrepios...

— Você deveria ir à Grécia. Existem vários locais que os turistas não conhecem. Nesta época do ano, início da primavera, é especialmente adorável. O campo fica coberto de flores. Você ia achar lindo!

A voz dele era branda, mas os olhos não eram nada brandos.

Deu outro gole de champanhe, tentando controlar os nervos. As bolhas fizeram cócegas na boca. Preo cupou-se. Tinha sido cuidadosa, sabendo o quanto estava em jogo, mas mesmo um pouquinho de bebida podia afetá-la.

Por um momento sentiu o olhar paralisado. A boca ficou seca, apesar de acabar de beber. Pressionou os lábios para umedecê-los.

Apressada, tomou outro gole. Respirou fundo.

— Sr. Cullen...

Novamente aquela voz em tom baixo, com sota que, interrompeu-a.

— Edward — corrigiu.

— Edward — forçou-se a dizer o nome. Saiu como um suspiro.

— Isabella — respondeu.

Nunca ninguém tinha pronunciado seu nome da quela maneira.

— Isabella não é um nome inglês.

— É... é gaulês.

Não queria ficar sentada discutindo o nome. Não quando ele estava recostado, a garrafa de champanhe em uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava perigosa mente perto de seu ombro nu...

Ele parecia descontraído, mas algo lhe dizia que ele não estava nada relaxado.

Era como se estivesse preso em uma coleira.

Sentiu o próprio corpo tenso. Toda vez que o olha va sentia-se invadida por uma fraqueza devastadora.

Tentou pela terceira vez abordar o assunto que a ti nha levado ali.

— Sr... é... Edward — gaguejou.

— Isabella — ele repetiu como um eco. E de novo os lábios retorceram-se, como se achasse graça no que ela acabara de dizer.

Repousou os olhos nela. Noite escura, manchada de ouro.

— Hum... eu só queria...

A voz estava de novo ofegante, mas ela conseguiu fazê-la soar profissional.

— Sim? — Era uma educada interrogação e a ex pressão facial era afável, como se brincasse com ela.

Tomou outro gole. Definitivamente ajudaria, pen sou.

— Incline o copo. — Dócil, obedeceu.

Abruptamente, retirou o copo. O líquido molhou o colo dela antes que Edward levantasse a garrafa dizen do algo em grego, encharcando o tecido fino do ves tido.

— Ah, não! — gritou, olhando o tecido molhado. Tinha certeza de que champanhe manchava — e pior ainda, o pano estava colando nos seios sem sutiã, marcando-os. Além disso, o frio do líquido teve o efeito previsível de eriçar os mamilos.

Mortificada, tentou cobrir o busto com a mão, de sejando ser tragada pela terra. De repente, Edward, que assistia ao incidente muito calmo, tirou-lhe a taça vazia das mãos.

— Talvez fosse melhor mudar de roupa — suge riu.

Estava sendo sarcástico? Mas ela não estava em condições de se importar. Devia apenas estar sendo educado em uma situação extremamente embaraçosa.

— Deixe-me mostrar onde é o banheiro.

— Obrigada... sinto muito! — falou sem graça.

— De nada — disse, enquanto acendia a luz.

Ela entrou e trancou a porta.

Tinha que limpar o vestido. Ele custara uma fortu na, pois precisava fingir estar habituada aos jantares de negócios de Londres. Ia se odiar por arruiná-lo logo na primeira vez que o vestia.

Abriu o zíper. Despiu-se e olhou sua imagem re fletida no espelho.

O corpo semi-desnudo parecia... diferente.

Os seios, ainda enrijecidos pelo efeito do champa nhe gelado, estavam maiores, mais redondos. A cin tura, acentuada pelas ligas e pela calcinha reduzida, parecia mais fina. As pernas, nas meias de seda, mais finas. O cabelo, em cascata sobre as costas nuas, bem mais comprido. Os olhos com longos cílios escuros e a boca pintada pareciam remeter a luxúria.

Parecia... erótica.

A palavra ressoou na mente, chocando-a. Tentou afastá-la, mas de nada adiantou. Continuou a se olhar.

Ela se sentia... muito consciente do corpo sensual.

Deu um passo atrás. Não, isso não estava aconte cendo.

Apressadamente, voltou a atenção para o vestido molhado. Ao ver o secador de cabelo, respirou ali viada.

O tecido fino secou com rapidez e sem manchar. Abotoou o zíper e conferiu o visual.

O calor do secador tinha lhe colorido a face. O ca belo comprido tinha ficado mais solto. Voltou a sen tir languidez.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Lentamente saiu do banheiro. E ficou estática.

Edward estava no quarto.

Havia tirado o paletó do smoking, a gravata estava desfeita, assim como o primeiro botão da camisa, e ti rava as abotoaduras de ouro.

Voltara a ser um leopardo. Vindo em sua direção.

Mas a coleira tinha sido retirada.

Ela ficou paralisada, o coração batendo acelerado. Podia perceber nos olhos dele a intenção.

Os lábios se separaram, buscando ar. Imediata mente, viu os olhos de Edward se estreitarem, a tensão percorrê-lo.

Sentia-se indefesa.

Ele parou na sua frente. Podia sentir a presença dele invadindo-a. Sentiu o cheiro de animal mistura do à loção pós-barba.

Mirava Isabella com aqueles olhos da cor da noite e ela só podia olhá-lo, indefesa.

E inebriar-se com os cabelos negros, as feições do rosto, o nariz reto e forte...

Ai, meu Deus, pensou. Ele é tão lindo...

Queria tocá-lo, sentir a aspereza da pele, acariciar o rosto, tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus. Enfiar os dedos naqueles cabelos negros de seda e puxá-lo para si.

Perdera o controle. Sentiu o corpo oscilar. Sentiu a mão elevar-se...

Ele pegou em um movimento rápido, puxando-a com força.

Ela fitou-o.

— Com licença — disse ele, manso.

As pupilas dilataram-se. Não podia evitar. Só ficar ali parada, os lábios abertos, presa pelo punho.

Lentamente, ele pôs o dedo na fina alça e aos pou cos a abaixou até que o seio ficasse exposto.

— Hum, assim — disse, a voz macia e baixa. Ela não se mexia. Nem um músculo.

Ficou em pé parada enquanto Edward expunha-lhe os seios e deleitava-se.

— Você é realmente maravilhosa.

Sob o olhar dele, sentiu os seios crescendo, os mamilos eriçados.

O tremor deu sinal de vida.

Ele agora sorria.

Estendeu a mão para acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Ela sentiu um suave arrepio ao toque.

Os seios intumescidos começaram a doer. Um len to pulsar ressoava-lhe no corpo, as pupilas se distendiam.

Ela queria...

A mão dele segurou-lhe a nuca. Algo brilhou nos olhos dele.

Ela foi para a cama dele sem uma palavra. Apenas gemidos baixos que ele calava com a boca. Mas quando a boca deixou a sua para sugar os seios, os ge midos voltaram. Ele percorreu os contornos da barri ga com os lábios, as mãos acariciaram as coxas e os dentes mordiscaram-lhe os lóbulos das orelhas, bem devagar, tão devagarzinho que ela mordeu o lábio, prendendo o gemido.

A realidade desapareceu. Tinha ido parar em outro universo — aqui só havia o prazer. Prazer como nun ca tinha experimentado.

Como podia um corpo humano sentir tantas emo ções?

E como ela queria mais. E mais...

Até que o corpo era uma chama viva a queimar com ferocidade.

O corpo dele pesou sobre o dela, forte, poderoso.

As mãos tateavam os músculos esculpidos das costas dele. Excitava-se ao sentir-lhe as coxas. Con tra sua barriga, sentiu a masculinidade dele.

Começou a ficar faminta e a contorcer-se enquanto a boca lambia-lhe o bico inchado e doído, fazendo com que cravasse as unhas nos ombros dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça de seu seio e sorriu. Os olhos negros examinaram-na.

Ela sentia a pressão crescente da masculinidade. A fome bárbara e insaciável voltou a atacá-la. Ela queria...

— Está bem. Eu sei — disse ele, carinhosamente. As feições dele ficaram tensas. Depois, devagar, penetrou-a.

O corpo de Isabella estava pesado, lânguido. Não queria acordar. Queria continuar sonhando, enlaçada naqueles braços fortes, apertada contra o corpo quen te e vigoroso do homem que a mantinha presa em seus braços enquanto dormia, após o êxtase.

Só depois, quando o fogo esfriou e passou a um aconchego, ele rolou para o lado, exausto, levando-a junto com ele, mantendo-a colada ao corpo. Havia murmurado algo — mas ela não sabia o quê. Palavras suaves que pareciam brisa em sua orelha. A mão dele, possessiva, estava em seu ventre, a boca morna contra o ombro.

Sentia-se fraca, mas o fogo que a consumira a dei xara segura e saciada.

Dormiu um sono profundo, os sonhos capturando essa felicidade perfeita.

Mas agora a luminosidade a despertava. Abriu os olhos.

Ele estava inclinado sobre ela, os olhos cheios de desejo. Abaixou-se e beijou-a suavemente.

— Bom dia. Deveria perguntar se dormiu bem, mas sei que dormiu muito pouco...

Percorreu-lhe o corpo recostado nos travesseiros, os cabelos desalinhados, os lábios inchados da longa noite de paixão.

— Você está ainda mais atraente do que ontem. — A rouquidão era mais perceptível, e os longos cílios voltaram a cobrir-lhe os olhos. — Eu só queria... — A voz sumiu.

Ele estava de tirar o fôlego. Tinha feito a barba, o cabelo estava molhado e vestia um terno.

Sentiu o frio envolver-lhe o coração, um buraco de desespero nascia no estômago.

Ele olhava o relógio. Voltou a falar, mas agora as palavras eram secas:

— Tenho uma reunião de negócios. Então, infeliz mente, preciso deixá-la.

Ela ouviu as palavras, mas por um momento não compreendeu. Em seguida, o significado atingiu-a como um soco. Céus! Ele estava indo embora.

Isabella foi considerada uma transa sem compro misso.

Um prato rápido, conveniente, à mão, para livrá-lo da fome. Ele jogou charme, fez sexo, dormiu — e agora tchau!

Sentiu-se mal. E do nada, outro choque a atingiu. MML.

O horror a eletrizou. Meu Deus! Esse não era um homem qualquer com quem tivesse dormido logo depois de conhecê-lo e que agora se afastava seguindo a brutal praxe da manhã seguinte. Esse era Edward Cullen — o único homem que poderia evitar que a em presa do pai se fosse...

E em vez de conseguir a aprovação da MML, tinha se atirado na cama dele como uma mulher fácil. Foi invadida pelo mal estar.

Ele falava no celular.

— Eu estarei aí em...

— Não! Por favor, espere, não vá ainda. — Ele parou de falar no meio da frase.

— Isabella, eu...

— Não! Espere, por favor, espere! Há algo que preciso...

Ficou de pé, enrolada no lençol. O coração pulsava com força, mas tinha que fazer isso. Por mais horrível que fosse...

— Antes de ir, há algo que preciso dizer! — respi rou agitada. — MML.

Arregalou os olhos para ele, ainda segurando os lençóis, o cabelo caindo pelos ombros nus. Edward ficou estático.

— Prossiga — falou, controlado. Ela engoliu em seco e continuou:

— Você suspendeu todos os investimentos corpo rativos. Um deles é a empresa do meu pai: Charlies S Design. Fui ao jantar ontem para encontrá-lo. Persuadi-lo...

— Como? — interrompeu-a. — Persuadir-me...? — Ela o fitou. O rosto perdera a expressão. Total mente.

— Isso — disse ofegante. — Convencê-lo a... A voz sumiu. Um calafrio percorreu-a.

— Persuadi-lo a... — a voz tinha se transformado em um sussurro. A garganta estava contraída de de sespero. —... prosseguir com a compra. Seria bom para vocês. Posso prová-lo...

A voz esvaía-se, deixando de informar que tinha uma planilha financeira na bolsa. O coração começou a bater forte quando olhou para o rosto sem expressão de Alexis.

— Você precisa saber de uma coisa. Você come teu um erro — embora a voz fosse suave, era de uma suavidade aterrorizante. — Um enorme erro... — fez uma pausa. — Não faço negócios na cama. Nunca. Portanto, embora você tenha sido realmente muito boa, você me usou para nada. Exceto, é claro — e agora a olhava de cima a baixo — para demonstrar sua... habilidade. Excelente, por sinal. — Fechou os olhos e depois abriu, lançando o mesmo olhar vítreo que cortava feito bisturi.— Você tem muito talento, Isabella, mas deveria ter se contentado com o pagamento. Ficaria muito fe liz em pagá-la. Na verdade... — Enfiou a mão no bol so e pegou uma carteira de couro. Abriu-a. Várias notas de cinqüenta libras voaram em cima da cama. — Fique com o troco — disse baixinho.

Deu meia-volta e saiu.

— Você tem cinco minutos para deixar esta suíte. O segurança do hotel vai acompanhá-la. A partir de agora, a MML não tem nenhum interesse na Charlies S Design.

Ele foi duro. Duro como pedra.

Saiu. Não olhou para trás.

Na cama, Isabella começou a tremer.

* * *

><p><strong>Então oq acharam? Ta curtinho mais é o que temos!<strong>

**Deixem sua opinião ela é muito importante e nem doi muito...**

**bjs **


	4. Chapter 3

**Oi gente td bem? É sim estou adiantando os cap de sábado pois vou viajar para a casa da minha vovó *-* ONGH! **

**E lá não tem net e como vivo no Paraguai minha net não funciona no Brasil :( **

**Então vou postar hj um cap e se eu já estiver voltado no próximo sábado dia 4 eu postarei outro cap e se eu não tiver postado vou recompensar com dois caps dia 11. MAIS quero MUITOS reviwes para isso.**

**Bem recados dados vou deixalos/las ler *-***

**Agente se vê **

**BJks**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TRÊS<strong>

— Ele está aqui.

A mulher abriu a porta do estreito corredor. Tinha uma criança enganchada nos quadris, mexendo em seu cabelo e choramingando. Sua aparência não cau sou boa impressão a Edward.

Ele controlou as emoções. Vinha fazendo isso des de que recebera aquele telefonema. Só por meio do mais severo exercício de autocontrole tinha chegado a esse ponto.

_Thee mou, fazei _com que isso não seja verdade!

Não podia ser verdade o que a assistente social ti nha lhe dito ao telefone. Ela abrira um envelope no apartamento de Isabella Swan, quando estava jun tando as coisas da criança que tinha sido levada para uma casa de adoção, e lido um bilhete preso na certi dão de nascimento do menino — citando-o como pai do garoto.

Isabella estava mentindo.

_Christos, _não podia haver outra explicação!

Uma mulher daquelas — que o tinha usado, ido para a cama com ele para pegar seu dinheiro — não hesitaria uma semana em entrar com uma ação de paternidade se uma criança tivesse sido concebida na quele encontro.

Só podia estar mentindo para causar problemas...

Então, a criança que ia ver em breve não tinha a menor chance de ser dele.

Os olhos de Edward percorreram a sala. O carpete estava coberto de brinquedos. Crianças de uns dois anos de idade estavam sentadas em um sofá, vendo televisão.

A mulher falou em tom baixo, pouco audível devi do à TV aos berros.

— Ele não está se adaptando. Fiz o possível, mas ele não reage. Pobrezinho!

Passou por Edward e foi até uma larga poltrona, es condida em uma saleta perto da porta. Edward seguiu-a e a escutou falando gentilmente:

— Oi, menininho. Tudo bem? — Passou a mão na cabeça da criança encolhida, um ursinho velho aper tado contra ele.

A criança não reagiu à mulher: nem à pergunta nem ao toque. Continuou lá, enrolada como um feto, imóvel.

O perfil do rosto do menino era familiar. Já o vira em álbuns de família.

Era ele. Ele mesmo quando criança.

Não podia se mover. Os pulmões congelados, o corpo rígido.

Viajou cinco longos anos, quando sua semente misturou-se à da mulher que agora, segundo a assistente social, estava em um hospital. O que tornava muito mais fácil pegar o menino — se a mãe era irres ponsável.

Meu filho.

Repetiu as palavras inúmeras vezes.

Do nada, a emoção fluía. A necessidade mais ur gente era abraçar aquele corpo encurvado, envolvê-lo e protegê-lo.

Não havia sido desejado, mas tinha vindo de qual quer forma.

Bem devagar, começou a caminhar em direção ao menininho. A aproximação tornou a criança ainda mais tensa, amedrontada. Edward sentiu o coração apertar — de fúria e dor.

Forçou um sorriso. Não podia assustar a criança.

— Oi, Dylan — disse baixinho, falando com o fi lho pela primeira vez.

Isabella mexeu-se com preguiça, morrendo de sono. Os olhos se abriram, pesados, confusos.

Não estava mais na enfermaria. Estava em um quarto sozinha. As paredes eram cor-de-rosa. Uma enfermeira abria as venezianas da janela.

— Oi — disse alegre. — Como está se sentindo?

— Onde estou? — A voz de Isabella estava fraca.

— Você está na ala particular do hospital.

— Particular? Mas não posso pagar... — A enfermeira sorriu, reconfortando-a:

— Não se preocupe, tudo foi providenciado. Ago ra diga-me como está se sentindo. Você tem uma vi sita.

A emoção transbordou em Isabella, deixando de lado a pergunta de como tinha ido parar na ala parti cular.

— Dylen! — Soltou um rouco gemido e tentou sentar-se.

A enfermeira se apressou em acomodá-la nos tra vesseiros, recostando-a com habilidade.

— Dylan? — perguntou.

Isabella demonstrava tensão enquanto tentava voltar a respirar normalmente.

— Meu filhinho — disse, com sofrimento.

A enfermeira afastou-se e sacudiu a cabeça com pena.

— Acho que não. Mas se estiver pronta vou man dá-lo entrar. Ele estava impaciente esperando que acordasse.

Isabella cerrou os olhos, a desolação invadindo-a. Dylan era seu único pensamento. Tinha que encon trá-lo. Não se importava se mal podia sair da cama, se os pulmões ainda doessem apesar dos analgésicos e se o corpo parecesse ter sido atropelado por um cami nhão. Tinha que ir para casa! Caso contrário, como ia conseguir Dylan de volta?

Mas quem seria? Quem poderia estar tão impa ciente para vê-la?

A enfermeira tinha dito "ele", portanto não podia ser aquela detestável assistente social para cantar vi tória. Quem então?

Quando os olhos viram o homem que entrou, achou que ainda devia estar dormindo. Fez um gran de esforço para controlar o choque.

Edward Cullen surgiu através do túnel do tempo, de um passado do qual faziam parte os piores pesade los, as mais dolorosas memórias.

Edward fechou a porta e seus olhos pousaram na mulher deitada na cama.

Mas que diabos...?

Não era Edward. Não tinha nada a ver com ela!

Edward era dona de uma beleza tão sedutora que tinha sido capaz de fazê-lo de bobo como nenhuma outra mulher jamais conseguira! Fizera com que ele se sentisse — não, não podia admitir os sentimentos que despertara nele. Tinha sido a mulher que quase o levou ao desespero se não encontrasse forças para tirá-la da vida.

Essa mulher parecia uma caveira. Abatida, os olhos fundos, as maçãs do rosto encovadas, os ossos saltando e rugas em volta da boca. O cabelo estava murcho, bem mais curto, caindo oleoso.

Involuntariamente, veio-lhe à lembrança a mulher que conhecera — o corpo pulsando por baixo dele, as curvas macias e exuberantes, nua, maliciosa, saciada.

E antes disso, no vestido de noite prateado, o cabe lo como uma cascata de seda, os olhos cheios de pro messas.

No momento em que pôs os olhos nela naquele jantar, a sensação fora de um soco. Algo que nunca soubera existir. Desejou-a no mesmo instante. Mais do que qualquer outra mulher.

E para aquele desejo avassalador, quebrara todas as regras, para possuí-la naquela mesma noite quan do tinha se oferecido a ele de bandeja.

E pela manhã descobrira o por que. Outro soco no estômago.

Essa mulher não podia ser a mesma.

_Thee mou, _sabia que tinha sido levada para o hos pital depois de ter sido atropelada, mas só isso não poderia operar tão abominável transformação. De uma beleza tão delicada nessa... bruxa.

Apertou os lábios. Lembrou-se do que a assistente social tinha dito.

Drogas. Então isso transformou a Isabella tenta dora nessa bruxa que era só osso?

A palavra cruel foi como uma punhalada. A mu lher estava tão lastimável que seria desumano não sentir pena dela. Ainda assim, pena era a última coisa que merecia.

Qualquer criança merecia uma mãe melhor do que essa! Além de tudo que já sabia sobre ela — uma va gabunda que comercializa o corpo —, ainda era irresponsável, fraca, deixando um menino de quatro anos sozinho enquanto dormia depois de ter se entregado ao vício, que a tornava violenta, apontando uma faca para a assistente social.

E essa mulher era a mãe do filho dele! Um filho que tinha escondido! _Thee mou, _nenhum tormento era maior!

E apesar disso, teria que tratá-la com luvas de pelica. Teve vontade de jogar os advogados pela janela quando eles afirmaram que pais de filhos ilegítimos no Reino Unido não tinham direito automático à cus tódia. Isso exigiria uma negociação complicada e controversa. E enquanto corresse o processo, o filho continuaria sob os cuidados de alguém até que a mãe estivesse apta a cuidar dele. Se a assistente social conseguisse tirar a guarda da mãe, seria adotado.

As mandíbulas ficaram rijas. Isso não podia conti nuar. Seu filho ia sair da casa daquela mulher.

Não importa como, mas tiraria o filho de lá! Mes mo que isso significasse tratar com carinho alguém tão desprezível quanto Isabella.

Os olhos de Edward arrastaram-se até o rosto magro e pálido que o fitava horrorizado. Isabella podia ser mercenária, uma viciada, mas o filho a chamava.

Perfurando-lhe a mente como uma agulha, ouviu a voz sussurrando, quase inaudível hoje pela manhã:

— _Eu quero a minha mãe._

Meu Deus! Uma criança implorando pela mãe...

Foi invadido por lembranças que lhe causavam muito sofrimento. Ouviu o choro sentido de uma criança chamando pela mãe. Silenciou à força a voz que ainda podia ouvir, como se tivesse sido ontem e não há trinta anos.

Chega de lembranças. De nada lhe serviam agora.

Tudo que precisava era do talento de negociador. Isabella detinha o poder sobre o filho. E as emoções — tempestuosas, serpenteando dentro dele — só atrapalhariam. Assumiu o controle. Tempo de genti leza, não de emoção.

Deteve-se na expressão atemorizada da mulher. Pensou no plano que ela imaginara a longo prazo. Obviamente, Isabella manteve o filho afastado pla nejando apresentá-lo em um momento mais propício a vantagem.

O fato de não ter feito isso logo que descobriu es tar grávida deve ter sido porque talvez não soubesse quem era o pai. Uma mulher que cedia favores tão fa cilmente... Talvez não tivesse certeza da contribuição dele para convocá-lo para um teste de DNA. Melhor, deve ter calculado que a herança grega ficaria visível nos traços do garoto. Então, poderia reivindicar que ele era o pai do menino.

O destino tomou as rédeas e a revelação tinha sido prematura. Sob esse prisma, isso só podia ser positi vo. Ela perdeu a vantagem do tempo. Aliás, perdeu várias outras vantagens. A beleza, por exemplo.

Era odioso, mas estava feliz por isso. A beleza de Isabella o havia feito perder o autocontrole, que ja mais se permitira. Mas agora estava a salvo de suas manobras. O rosto de caveira que o olhava não exer cia nenhum fascínio.

Exceto — e o pensamento foi como uma punhalada — sobre um menininho desolado, que não tinha a quem se agarrar, a não ser ao ursinho velho...

Deu um suspiro profundo e abriu as negociações.

Estava brigando pelo filho, e tinha que ganhar.

Isabella encarou-o. Era uma visão, um pesadelo. Só podia ser! Edward tinha ido embora, para sem pre! Afundado no esquecimento do passado, preso em uma caixa cuja chave fora enterrada bem fundo para que nunca voltasse a abri-la! Por cinco longos anos, ela o mantivera enterrado. Tivera tanto com o que se preocupar que ele tinha sido apagado da men te.

A auto-preservação a ajudou a manter o passado es quecido. Porque lembrar-se de Edward a faria lem brar-se de tudo que ele tinha feito com ela — e que ela permitiu que fizesse.

Tudo que ele disse naquela manhã horrenda.

Isabella saiu da suíte do hotel tremendo de vergo nha, enojada.

Mas teve que voltar, encarar o pai, contar-lhe... que tinha fracassado. Fracassado em salvar a empresa, a única coisa que ele amava, mais do que a mulher e a filha que tinha descartado no passado.

Se eu tivesse conseguido salvar a empresa...

Aí talvez o pai a amasse! Com certeza, passaria a amá-la.

Mas tinha fracassado. Aquela noite vergonhosa destruiu não só o respeito por si própria, mas também a última esperança do pai. Assim, poderia poupá-lo do ataque cardíaco. Fora privado da única coisa que lhe dava sentido à vida e ficara cada vez mais doente, mais difícil de se conviver. Culpava-a por não ser o filho que gostaria de ter tido e poderia ser-lhe útil — não uma mulher imprestável, carregando uma crian ça bastarda no ventre...

A pobreza os atingiu até ficarem reduzidos a mo rar em um apartamento cedido pelo Estado, em um lugar nojento, e ela se tornou responsável pelo fi lho bebê e o pai inválido, vivendo do benefício do governo.

O cansaço tomara conta dela. Ali estava ela, deita da em uma cama de hospital, tomada pelo desespero.

Depois de tudo que enfrentou nos últimos anos, o pior ocorrera. Dylan tinha ido embora.

E lá estava Edward parado, mais uma vez dominan do sua visão, bloqueando o resto do mundo para ela! Mais alto do que se lembrava, e mais moreno. A ori gem mediterrânea era evidente — não apenas pelo tom de pele, mas também pela postura. E a arrogância, aquele domínio do macho mediterrâneo, exa cerbada mil vezes pela consciência da riqueza e do poder.

Poder. Era isso que Edward irradiava.

Como tinha ido parar lá? E o pior, o que ele que ria?

Só havia uma resposta: Dylan.

O medo foi tão forte que parecia trucidá-la. Não! Ele não podia saber sobre Dylan!

A sanidade tentou vencer o terror. Mesmo que Alexis tivesse descoberto sobre Dylan, com certeza não ia preocupar-se com ele!

A não ser para certificar-se de que ela nada diria. Para dizer-lhe que nem pensasse em ajuda financeira. Ela e Dylan queriam distância dele.

Então o que ele estava fazendo ali?

Por um longo momento Edward ficou parado olhan do. Tinha providenciado para que fosse atendida em um quarto particular — não por ela, mas por ele. Não só porque não queria conversar com ela em uma en fermaria, mas. Também porque em um quarto podia estar seguro de que ela não teria acesso ao telefone. Assim, não ligaria para os jornais com alguma histó ria escandalosa sobre o filho ilegítimo de um magna ta grego com uma viciada em drogas!

Pensou, friamente, no que ela estaria planejando. Sabia, por experiência própria, que era uma atriz fan tástica.

Mas ele a pegou de surpresa. Ela parecia horrori zada — e tinha motivos para tal.

— Por que você está aqui? — A voz era fina, trê mula. Edward percebia a tensão. As emoções exigiam a ele mais esforço do que julgava necessário.

— Você não sabe?

O rosto contraiu-se, com uma expressão que ele não deixou de perceber. Estava recobrando a guarda.

— Como poderia?

As evasivas o irritaram. Ela ousava fazer joguinhos enquanto o filho dele estava abandonado em uma casa para adoção?

Disse uma única palavra:

— Dylan.

O nome pairou no silêncio.

A raiva voltou à tona. Então ele estava certo: ela não queria que ele soubesse, queria continuar ga nhando tempo, mantendo o filho afastado até conse guir o melhor preço por ele.

Em vez da fúria, olhou-a, como uma aranha obser va a mosca presa na teia. Por baixo da expressão con trolada, podia sentir a raiva, acorrentada.

Isabella sentia-se mal, o ar comprimindo-lhe os pulmões. Não conseguia se mover, nem respirar.

Ai meu Deus, ele sabia sobre Dylan... O pânico crescia. Como tinha descoberto?

Ela deve ter murmurado algo, pois ele franziu a testa. Por um instante, percebeu um brilho nos olhos dele. Mas quando ele falou, retomara o controle. E essa falta de emoção encheu Isabella de medo.

— Como? A assistente social me telefonou — fez uma pequena parada. Os olhos dela ainda demonstra vam o choque. Ele prosseguiu, saboreando cada pala vra, os olhos jamais abandonando os dela. — Ela deixou muito clara sua opinião sobre ho mens que fazem filhos e se recusam a assumir as res ponsabilidades financeiras — a voz ficou fria. — Es tava surpresa com o fato de um homem com meus "grandes recursos", como mencionou, ter fugido das obrigações. — Quando terminou, as palavras soavam gélidas. — Ela disse que seria bastante ruim, para mi nha reputação, se a... negligência... de minhas res ponsabilidades chegasse ao conhecimento dos juízes ou da imprensa.

Oh céus, pensou Isabella, então por isso ele estava ali. A assistente social o havia ameaçado com os tablóides!

Enfiou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, até doer. Ela estava vacilante. Tudo que sentia era o horror cres cente por Edward saber da existência de Dylan.

— Quero que ele saia da adoção. Imediatamente — falou o empresário.

Os olhos duros a fixavam. Sim, pensou, lutando para entender o pesadelo que tinha entrado pela porta e apertado a garganta até deixá-la sem respiração.

Ele nunca se arriscaria. E por isso estava ali — para neutralizar o perigo que corria.

— Não vão liberá-lo até que eu receba alta.

A voz era fraca, sem emoção. Não revelava a ago nia por estar separada de Dylan, o medo de que nunca mais lhe devolvessem. Seu instinto lhe dizia que es condesse as emoções desse homem, cuja única preo cupação era proteger-se de um escândalo.

O queixo de Edward tremeu. Aquela mulher não ad mitia que seu vício mantinha o filho em uma casa de adoção. Sem falar a ausência total de emoção diante da possibilidade de perder o filho!

No momento, tudo que importava era retirar Dylan da adoção.

— Isso está resolvido. Falei com o médico, e ele concordou em lhe dar alta.

Por um segundo, julgou ter visto os olhos brilha rem de emoção. Depois, no mesmo instante, volta ram a ficar mortos.

— Eu... não compreendo.

— Providenciei tudo para que você não continue hospitalizada. Também informei às autoridades de que arrumarei uma babá para tomar conta da criança. Desse modo, concordaram em rescindir a retirada da guarda temporária.

Isabella sentiu a emoção transpassá-la. Isso signi ficava que ela poderia ter Dylan de volta? Encheu-se de esperança, embora preferisse morrer de fome a deixar Edward perto dela e de Dylan. Mas se ele fosse a única alternativa para ter o filho, aceitaria.

Não deixaria, porém, que ele percebesse o quanto isso significava para ela. Vil? Era evidente que ele já estava furioso por ter sido forçado a aceitar um filho bastardo que ameaçava sua reputação.

Olhou para o rosto duro do homem que um dia ti nha mexido tanto com ela, que tinha sido capaz de se duzi-la com a mesma facilidade com que se tira a bala de uma criança. Tinha sido a noite mais incrível de sua vida, mas de manhã...

A mente desviou de rumo.

Dylan — o filho amado. Ele era tudo que importa va no momento. E ela não devia demonstrar o quanto se desesperava para tê-lo de volta.

Forçou uma frieza e uma calma pouco naturais.

— E depois? O que vai acontecer?

As pupilas de Edward se estreitaram. A raiva atin giu-o com a força de uma punhalada. _Christos, _que ela fosse amaldiçoada por essa reação fria! A memó ria retorcia-se dentro dele, lutando para sair... Em purrou-a de volta. Agora só uma coisa era importante — o filho. Quando falou, a voz era tão indiferente quanto antes.

— Você será liberada amanhã. Irá de carro, junto com a babá e a enfermeira, buscar Dylan, a caminho do aeroporto...

— Como assim, aeroporto? — A pergunta era in cisiva, alarmada.

Edward olhou-a sem expressão.

— Vocês vão para a Grécia...

— Grécia?

Os olhos negros mantiveram-se frios.

— Vocês ficarão na minha ilha particular. É lu xuosa, tem empregados e serão muito bem tratados.

Isabella compreendeu tudo. A mente exausta se li gou nas únicas palavras que faziam sentido para ela. Ele disse "ilha particular".

Então era isso! Ele ia escondê-los, mantê-los a sal vo de olhos curiosos. Para ele, fazia sentido. Mas e para ela e Dylan?

Como podia permitir que os encarcerassem na Grécia?

Mas era a única forma de tirar Dylan da adoção. E isso era tudo que importava.

Não importava que o homem que mais odiava no mundo tomasse essa atitude por razões egoístas. Só importava que Edward usava dinheiro e influência para que a burocracia do Estado e o sistema médico funcionassem a favor dele.

Além disso uma casa à beira do mar. Uma praia...

Para Dylan, seriam férias depois do trauma de ter sido tirado dela.

Ele nunca tivera férias...

Fazia calor na Grécia e, com uma enfermeira e uma babá para ajudá-la, ficaria boa mais rápido, bem mais do que naquele gélido apartamento em que vivia. E uma vez curada, cuidaria de Dylan sem pre cisar contar com o dinheiro de Edward.

E então poderia mandá-lo para o inferno.


	5. Chapter 4

**Gente voltei *-* **

**Lembram o que prometi? Pois bem muitos leram porem poucos tiveram a consideração em me deixar um relis recadinho... então não terá dois caps hoje :(**

**Espero que gostem...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO QUATRO<strong>

Edward atirou-se no banco do carro. Uma raiva silen ciosa o consumia. Durante quatro anos ele não soube ra da existência do filho! Aquela maldita mulher o afastara até a hora em que pudesse para arrancar seu dinheiro... usar o próprio filho para isso!

Cerrou os punhos. Do outro lado da cidade, o filho estava encolhido em uma cadeira, "recusando-se a reagir", conforme a assistente social informou a ele.

A raiva só cessaria quando tivesse a posse do filho.

Cuidadosamente, o porteiro do hospital empurrou a cadeira de rodas em direção à limusine. Duas mu lheres entraram no carro com Isabella: uma de meia-idade, uniforme de enfermeira; a outra, mais moça, com um rosto alegre. Sorriram, apresentaram-se; ela mal prestou atenção.

O coração batia forte, adrenalina a pleno vapor, trazendo uma esperança desesperada. A boca estava seca, a garganta apertada.

_Dylan, Dylan..._

Como uma ladainha, repetia o nome do filho sem cessar.

O carro andou. O percurso foi tranqüilo, mas cada parada e aceleração no trânsito parecia abalá-la.

Mas ela não se importava. Podia doer mil vezes mais e ainda assim não se importaria — desde que es tivesse a caminho do lugar onde Dylan estava...

A limusine parou em frente a um prédio antigo, com um pequeno portão de ferro e um pátio que con duzia à porta da frente. A enfermeira e a babá salta ram. Isabella reclinou-se, tentando ver pela porta aberta.

Não viu o carro prateado, nem a figura alta e de terno escuro saltar. A porta da casa se abriu. Enquan to isso, uma mulher saía.

Edward olhava a cena em silêncio. Reconheceu a assistente social, que estava com um bebê engatado nos quadris. Sentiu as pernas tremerem quando percebeu que ela conduzia uma criatura pequena, de ca beça baixa.

De repente, ouviu um grito estridente...

— Dylan!

O grito era quase um soluço. A figurinha cabisbaixa olhou para cima. Depois, como um furacão, saiu correndo e atirou-se dentro do carro.

— Mamãe! Mamãe!

Isabella curvou-se e pegou-o no colo, apertando-o, esquecendo a dor no peito, perdida na felicidade que a dominava. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto.

— Ai, Dylan...! — As lágrimas embargavam-lhe as palavras. — Ah, meu querido! O amor da vida da mamãe!

Soluços a sacudiam enquanto segurava o filho que pensara nunca mais ter nos braços.

Na calçada, Edward estava imóvel. O rosto parecia de pedra.

O carro voltara a andar. Isabella nem tinha notado — só sentia a pequenina mão apertando a sua.

— Você se comportou bem, meu querido? — per guntou, apertando-lhe a bochecha.

Ele balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

— Sua mamãe estava doente — explicou a babá.

— Mas estou melhorando — disse Isabella, apres sada.

— Nós vamos para casa agora? — perguntou Dylan, ansioso.

Ela começou a falar, mas a enfermeira foi mais rá pida.

— Sua mãe não pode tomar conta de você sozinha, homenzinho. Então vamos todos tirar umas férias com você.

— Férias, mamãe? Onde?

Havia ansiedade por trás da surpresa. Ele passou por coisas demais. Não suportaria vê-lo chateado por não ir para casa. Podia ser um apartamento arruinado, mas ainda assim era o único lar que conhecia. Engo liu em seco e forçou um sorriso. Injetou entusiasmo em si.

— Longe! Vamos de avião! — Dylan não acreditou.

— De avião? — perguntou, enfático.

— Isso mesmo: de avião! — respondeu, aliviada. Apertou a mão de Dylan e viu as suas lágrimas de alegria.

Sete horas mais tarde, Isabella parecia novamente ter sido atropelada por um carro em alta velocidade. A viagem foi cansativa, apesar de todo o conforto: um avião particular e um helicóptero de Atenas até a ilha no mar Egeu.

Uma mulher vestida de preto, falando inglês com forte sotaque grego, apresentou-se como Maria e le vou Dylan para o quarto, enquanto a enfermeira Uley colocava a paciente na cama.

A última visão de Isabella antes de dormir foi Dylan, em seus pijamas velhos, segurando o fiel ursinho, no colo de Karen, a babá, para dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite.

— Durma bem, mamãe — disse, abraçando-a. — Nunca mais vá embora.

Edward deu a ela uma semana.

Os sete dias demoraram a passar. Queria estar com o filho logo. Para compensar o tempo sem ele.

Mas o relacionamento que começaria — com qua tro anos de atraso — duraria toda a vida. Não podia cometer erros. _Thee mou, _sabia o que acontecia quan do um pai errava...

No escritório da matriz da empresa em Atenas, pensou o quanto era estranho amar o filho e odiar tan to a mãe.

Agora, forçava-se a relaxar os músculos tensos. Só existia um único propósito: zelar pelo filho. Apenas pelo bem-estar de Dylan toleraria a presença de Isabella. Ia deixar muito claras as condições.

Entretanto, uma coisa não toleraria: as drogas. Não se podia esperar muito de uma mulher amoral, mas será que não via no espelho o que as drogas estavam fazendo com ela? Destruíram sua beleza e a saúde! O rosto de caveira surgiu-lhe na mente, contrastando com a imagem da noite em que se aproximara dele, há cinco anos. A diferença era grotesca, repulsiva.

Afugentou as duas imagens. A agenda daquela se mana tinha sido puxadíssima. Em uma única semana, pôs em dia todas as pendências da CullMasen Interna tional. Pretendia permanecer um mês na ilha. O pilo to poderia entregar os documentos necessários e, as sim, conectava-se com o resto do império.

Não que quisesse trabalhar. Queria concentrar-se no filho — o filho que nem sabia que ele era seu pai.

Isabella sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e olhou a paisagem. Foi tomada por profunda felicidade e gra tidão. O calor suave da primavera no Mediterrâneo a aquecia. O sol suave e dourado iluminava o azul do mar. Do terraço, podia ver a praia a poucos metros. Sob os cuidados de Renne, Dylan brincava na areia.

Como toda criança segura pela presença da mãe e feliz por estar perto do mar, Dylan já parecia ter supe rado o trauma da separação. Quanto a ela, também se sentia bem melhor. Agora que a ansiedade se fora, o corpo podia curar-se — uma tarefa facilitada pelo agradável calor do Egeu nessa ilha luxuosa, além da enfermeira, e a total ausência de trabalhos do mésticos.

Por um momento, teve uma ponta de culpa. Se ela não escondesse a existência de Dylan de Edward, o fi lho poderia ter crescido em um ambiente como esse. Mesmo que ele se recusasse, as autoridades exigi riam que assumisse responsabilidade financeira.

Não, nem por toda ajuda financeira do mundo teria contado a Edward sobre Dylan! Em alguns casos, era melhor não ter pai. Sabia por experiência própria. A mãe sempre à espera do marido e ela ansiando por um pai que não tinha o menor interesse nela.

Um barulho interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Viu que na praia Dylan e Renne levantaram as cabeças. Um helicóptero se aproximava.

Seria o médico? Ele tinha vindo vê-la duas vezes. Pareceu satisfeito com a melhora e não era esperado até a próxima semana.

Quem poderia ser? Chegando a essa hora, desse jeito? Não precisou esperar muito para saber.

Edward fechou a cara ao chegar ao terraço. A sur presa era sempre um elemento confiável de ataque. Ela achava que poderia ficar na casa, no meio do luxo, e não ser chamada a prestar contas?

Os olhos viram-na e desceram para a praia.

O filho estava brincando no mar, rindo e jogando água, pulando as ondas.

Foi tomado pela emoção e pelo desejo de protegê-lo.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

A voz fina, em tom alto, cortou seus sentimentos.

Virou a cabeça bruscamente. Os olhos frios enca raram a mulher que mantivera o filho afastado por quatro longos anos.

A palidez enfatizava o rosto encovado, as olheiras. O choque era visível em cada linha do rosto.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — voltou a perguntar, no mesmo tom cortante.

Ele sentou-se. Por um momento, nada disse, ape nas a observou como se ela fosse uma barata. Ela ain da parecia em choque. Havia outras emoções no ros to, mas não perderia tempo tentando identificá-las.

— Temos assuntos a... discutir.

Soube então por que ele tinha vindo.

— Você quer que eu assine papéis, é isso? Quer me impedir legalmente de falar sobre Dylan nos jor nais.

O olhar de Edward endureceu. Então devia ser esse o plano dela. Ameaçar expor o filho na imprensa marrom!

Para controlar a onda de fúria que as palavras ti nham gerado, reclinou-se com lentidão.

— Você nunca falará sobre meu filho na mídia. Com ou sem contratos legais. Por que imagina que a trouxe aqui? Para cuidar de sua saúde? — disse, irô nico.

— E quando eu voltar com Dylan para a Inglater ra? — rebateu. Ele na certa tentaria forçá-la a calar-se, mas não se importava. Assinaria qualquer coisa para ficar livre dele o quanto antes. De preferência, nesse exato momento.

— Você e meu filho não voltarão para a Inglaterra. Vocês vão morar aqui. Quando ele estiver em idade escolar e fluente em grego, outras providências serão tomadas.

— Em idade escolar? Fluente em grego? Que dia bos você está dizendo?

Olhos negros, assustadores, pousaram nela.

— Estou falando sobre como meu filho vai viver.

— Sr. Cullen, dê-me os papéis para assinar. É bem mais simples do que essa idiotice!

— Você não tem escolha. Meu filho fica na Gré cia. E enquanto for criança e precisar de você, você também fica. Isso não é negociável.

— Você é louco. Acha realmente que vou ficar presa aqui?

— O que eu "acho realmente" é que de agora em diante você fará exatamente o que eu disser! Bote isso na cabeça!

Ela fervia de raiva.

O coração de Isabella batia forte. Edward voltara afalar. A voz era fria. Os olhos, duros como pedra.

— Deixe eu explicar... para que você possa compreender. Se estava imaginando que eu fosse susten tá-la luxuosamente na Inglaterra, pode esquecer. Meu filho fará parte permanente de minha vida. Você vai morar aqui, sob supervisão, enquanto tento corri gir os danos que causou a ele mantendo-o afastado de mim. Perdi quatro anos da vida dele e deveria acabar com você por isso. Mas minhas mãos estão atadas: enquanto ele é criança, a felicidade dele depende de você e só por esse motivo vou tolerar sua presença na vida dele.

Ela ficou horrorizada. Não podia ter escutado o que ele acabara de dizer!

— E agora — a voz sibilou, queimando como fogo —, vou tentar recuperar o tempo com meu filho!

Ela queria berrar, mas não podia. Estava paralisa da de horror.

Ele descia as escadas de pedra.

Não sabia de onde retirara forças. Segurando os braços da cadeira, levantou-se, sentindo o mundo gi rar. Arrastou-se em direção às escadas, prestes a des maiar. Podia ver Dylan, ainda brincando na água, fe liz, enquanto na direção dele caminhava um homem que, se ela pudesse, faria sumir. As pernas lhe falta ram e viu-se cercada de uma escuridão total.

Edward ouviu o barulho do corpo caindo na areia. Ao mesmo tempo, ouviu o grito da babá.

— Tome conta de Dylan! — ordenou, e caminhou de volta à vila. — Mantenha-o afastado!

Ela estava desmaiada. Com voz severa, chamou a enfermeira. Levantou o corpo inerte nos braços. Ela não pesava quase nada. Subiu as escadas apressado e levou-a para dentro.

A enfermeira corria na direção dele gritando, mas ele a silenciou.

— Em que quarto ela está?

— Aqui — respondeu a mulher, abrindo a porta do quarto principal.

Edward deixou o fardo na cama.

— Ela tentou descer as escadas e desmaiou na areia — respondeu, seco. A mulher parecia compe tente o suficiente para não fazer drama. Estava che cando o pulso e o coração da paciente.

— Precisa de um médico?

— Ela vai voltar a si em um minuto — garantiu a enfermeira.

Edward virou as costas e voltou para a praia. Podia ver a babá, agachada ao lado de Dylan. Será que Isabella não tinha nenhum senso de responsabilida de? Assustar o menino desse jeito? O que estava pre tendendo? Fazer outra cena?

Como sua mãe...

Nada de memórias. Não ia se permitir.

Acalmando-se, caminhou até Dylan. Isabella não era nada. O filho era tudo.

Para a criança, ele era um estranho. Não podia es quecer-se disso. E nesse momento a única preocupa ção do menino era com a mãe.

Edward respirou fundo, tentando soar reconfortante.

— Não precisa se preocupar — olhou para o meni no, agarrado na mão da babá. — Sua mãe vai ficar melhor daqui a pouquinho.

A babá aproveitou a deixa:

— É isso! Sua mãe tem que ir com calma, lembra-se? Olha, você tem uma visita!

Levantou-se e olhou para Edward. Ela era ótima, profissional. Fez sinal para que se afastasse e ela aproveitou a deixa de novo:

— Nossa, que bagunça! Preciso arrumar tudo! — Edward viu o filho olhar inseguro para a babá.

A babá que conhecia havia uma semana era mais familiar do que o próprio pai!

Cuidadosamente, deu o primeiro passo.

— Oi, Dylan. Você tem se divertindo na praia? — Por um momento, Dylan demonstrou hesitação.

Depois acalmou-se.

— Eu tenho brincado no mar! — respondeu. Com o coração ainda apertado, Edward forçou um sorriso. Quando sorrira pela última vez? Com certe za, antes de Sue Clearwater passar a ligação da assis tente social.

— É mesmo? O que você fez no mar? Deixa eu ver. — Grandes olhos brilhavam.

O menino pegou o balde e encheu de água.

— Viu?

— Muito bem. O que você acha que vai mais lon ge? A água do balde ou uma pedra?

Olhou o menino abaixar o balde e pegar uma pedrinha.

— A pedra! — gritou Dylan, jogando-a na água. Pegou outra e jogou.

—Eu conheço uma brincadeira com pedras — disse Edward. Parou quase na beira do mar. Uma rápida olha da na areia revelou várias pedrinhas redondas. Olhou para o mar, concentrado, enquanto atirava a pedra.

— Ela quicou! — surpreendeu-se o menino. — Jo ga de novo!

Edward obedeceu.

— Quicou duas vezes! — gritou Dylan. A água molhou a calça de Edward. Ele não se importou.

— Agora três! — disse Dylan.

— Da próxima vez.

Sabia quando parar. Estava surpreso por ter conse guido. Tinha aprendido a fazer isso quando criança e treinara sozinho durante os verões que passara na ilha da família na costa da Ática. Nunca tinha com quem brincar. O pai sempre ficava em Atenas, trabalhando.

Quanto à mãe...

Fechou a porta de ferro, encerrando o passado.

O filho pegava pedras e tentava fazer com que elas quicassem, sem sucesso.

— Eu não consigo! — demonstrou frustração.

— É um truque. Quando você crescer eu ensino.

— Quando eu tiver cinco anos?

— Mais velho. Eu aprendi esse truque quando ti nha mais de cinco anos.

— Quantos anos?

Edward pensou. Não queria, mas pegou-se recor dando.

— Oito.

Exatamente oito, lembrou-se. Era seu aniversário. O pai estava em Nova York a negócios. Edward estava sozinho. Passara o dia na praia, tentando até conse guir fazê-las quicar.

— Vou ter oito em... — O filho contou com cuida do nos dedos, trazendo Edward de volta ao presente. — Um, dois, três, quatro anos.

— Muito bem — disse Edward. — _Kala. _Isso quer dizer "muito bem" em grego. Estamos em uma ilha na Grécia. Há centenas delas aqui. Se você pode con tar em inglês, pode contar em grego. _Ena, thio, tria. _Isso é "um, dois, três." Você consegue?

Hesitante, o menininho repetiu os números. Meu filho. Falando grego comigo.

— Muito bem — sorriu para o filho. O segundo sorriso saiu bem mais fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente deixem um recadinho não faz mal e é bom para os autores *-* <strong>

**Obrigada aqueles de deixam sua marca nos caps **

**BJsa**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oi gente td bem? Que saudade de vcs *-***

**Espero que gostem do cap... como não tive novamente muitos recados apesar de ter vários leitores não postarei novamente 2 caps... Agradeço a todas as que deixaram sua marca e que nunca esquecem de deixar... bem dependendo da quantia de reviwes vou postar outro cap... **

**Boa leitura **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO CINCO<strong>

Isabella se mexeu, sentia preguiça. A cabeça pesava, o corpo doía. Deviam ter lhe dado um calmante, e o efeito a deixara grogue. Não sabia quanto tempo dor mira.

O relógio marcava 10h30.

Lembrou-se do porquê de a enfermeira tê-la sedado.

Foi tomada de pânico.

Um minuto depois a enfermeira entrou no quarto.

— Vamos — disse, calma —, não quero que se aborreça de novo...

— Onde está Dylan? — perguntou, desesperada. Tinha um medo terrível.

— Está nadando na piscina com o Sr. Cullen — respondeu a enfermeira Renne.

Imediatamente, Isabella tentou tirar as cobertas. A enfermeira forçou-a a permanecer na cama.

— Isso não vai ajudar. Dylan está ótimo. Você po derá vê-lo assim que tomar o café-da-manhã.

Mas Isabella apenas a fixava com olhos angustia dos.

— Você não entende...

A enfermeira ajeitou os travesseiros.

— Se quiser ficar boa, o mais rápido possível, não pode se aborrecer assim! Você podia ter se machuca do ao cair das escadas ontem. E de que serviria? Ago ra, tome seu café-da-manhã e depois vou ajudá-la a se levantar.

Isabella não tinha outra alternativa a não ser ce der. Enquanto se forçava a tomar o café-da-manhã, sob a supervisão inflexível da enfermeira, a cabeça girava.

Desesperadamente, tentou obrigar o cérebro a fun cionar. Edward não podia tirar Dylan dela. Os pais de crianças ilegítimas não tinham direitos automáticos perante a lei. Ela podia proibi-lo de se aproximar, conseguir um advogado para mantê-lo longe...

Por que Edward Cullen queria Dylan? Por quê? Naturalmente o único motivo de tê-los levado para lá era impedir que o escândalo estourasse.

Mas por que estava tão zangado por tê-lo mantido afastado?

Meu Deus, é claro que manteria Dylan afastado! Um homem como ele, capaz de fazer o que tinha feito com ela, dizer o que tinha dito. Se podia usar as mu lheres daquele jeito, poderia fazer o mesmo com o fi lho dele. Filho dela.

Foi uma eternidade até que a enfermeira finalmen te ficasse satisfeita com a quantidade de comida que tentava engolir. Depois, mais uma eternidade até que a levasse ao terraço.

— Quero ficar perto da piscina. — Podia ouvir o ba rulho da água e os gritos infantis de Dylan vindo de lá. A enfermeira ajudou-a junto com Stravos, marido de Maria, a carregar a cadeira até o canto do terraço. Posicionou-a de modo a que ela avistasse a piscina. Dylan usava bóias nos braços, nadava. Edward estava de pé dentro d'água, estendendo-lhe as mãos para encorajá-lo.

Ao fixar o filho, outra imagem queimava-lhe a retina. A de um homem andando de costas devagar para a borda da piscina, o cabelo negro molhado, o torso forte e musculoso de um tom dourado, gotas de água presas nos parcos pêlos escuro do peitoral até o umbigo.

A lembrança cortou como uma faca. As mãos des lizando nos ombros por baixo da camisa, as coxas pressionando as dele, a respiração arfante, desejando-o, o calor possuindo-a...

Não! Não devia se lembrar! Devia ver Edward como o homem que queria tomar seu filho... Ele não ia conseguir. Nunca. Ninguém jamais tiraria Dylan dela. Ninguém jamais os separaria.

Foi invadida pela descrença. Por que Edward queria Dylan?

— Bate a perna! — Isabella ouvia Edward. — Bate com força!

Viu quando Dylan obedeceu, batendo as pernas cada vez com mais força, conseguindo impulsionar-se.

— _Kala! _Muito bem!

Ele acenava para Dylan, encorajando-o. Só tinha olhos para o menino.

Dylan estava nadando em direção ao pai. O rostinho extasiado, concentrado. Na última braçada, al cançou-o e Edward finalmente deixou que ele lhe pegasse as mãos.

— Excelente!

Dylan riu para ele, alegre. Depois percebeu Isabella, olhando-o do terraço acima.

— Viu, mamãe? Eu sei nadar!

O rostinho era o retrato da felicidade e do orgulho.

Outro par de olhos repousou nela. Olhos escuros como o do filho. Mas o olhar que dirigiu a Isabella era de desprezo.

A manhã parecia não ter fim. A aula de natação se transformou em aula de pólo aquático, seguida de uma sessão de mergulho. Isabella via tudo, desolada.

Quando finalmente pararam de nadar, pois Renne avisou Dylan que era hora do almoço, sentiu como se passasse uma década.

Relutante, Dylan saiu da piscina e deixou Renne ti rar as bóias e enrolá-lo em uma toalha. Isabella podia ver Edward dizendo algo para a babá e depois algo para Dylan. Depois, Edward começou a nadar vigoro samente.

Dylan subiu as escadas correndo para encontrá-la.

— Você viu, mamãe?

Ele subiu no seu colo, com toalha e tudo, o cabelo pingando. Ela não se importou. Apenas o abraçou.

O coração ficou apertado. _Oh, Dylan, meu menino adorado, amo tanto você..._

— Venha! Hora do almoço! — Renne estendia a mão. — Precisa mudar de roupa.

Embaixo, na piscina, Edward continuava a nadar. A luz do sol batia na esguia forma do corpo.

Pulou da piscina, com a força dos braços e se er gueu. Precisava desse exercício. Precisava expulsar a raiva.

Ela ainda estava sentada no terraço de cima. Os empregados tiveram o bom senso de se afastar, o que era ótimo. Pegando uma toalha, começou a se secar. Jogou a toalha úmida no ombro e subiu as escadas.

Quando ele já tinha passado, a voz sibilante dela chegou-lhe aos ouvidos:

— Você não vai conseguir ficar com Dylan. — Edward parou. Virou-se lentamente.

As mãos dela estavam agarradas nos braços da ca deira. O rosto era veemente.

O dele uma máscara de mármore.

— Quero deixar bem claro que pode perder a espe rança, caso passe pela sua cabeça me ameaçar com uma briga pela custódia. Nenhuma corte judicial na Europa devolveria uma criança para uma mulher como você!

— Nenhuma corte na Europa é que não entregaria uma criança para um homem feito você. Bastaria sa ber como Dylan foi concebido!

A raiva tomou conta dele.

— _Thee mou, _você tem a audácia de mencionar como ele foi concebido?

Fúria e vergonha a invadiam por ter ido parar na cama de Edward. O rosto ficou vermelho.

— Eu só me arrependo de uma coisa: de ter sido tão estúpida a ponto de ir para a cama com você!

A voz de Isabella destilava veneno.

Os olhos de Edward pareciam os de uma serpente.

— Foi estúpida mesmo por achar que eu era bobo.

— Eu não estava...

A negativa foi interrompida:

— E está sendo estúpida agora achando que vou deixar meu filho à mercê de uma viciada.

— O que você disse?

— Você vai negar? Nem tente. A assistente social que me contou que eu tinha um filho de quatro anos também me contou sobre seu hábito. Ela encontrou a prova na manhã em que foi ao apartamento e viu você desmaiada, com drogas espalhadas na mesinha-de-cabeceira e meu filho sozinho, disposto a abrir a porta para qualquer pessoa! Eu podia estrangular você, sua irresponsável... — Ela rangeu os dentes.

— Não eram drogas. Eram remédios para gripe! — interrompeu.

Ele ignorou a reclamação.

— E você ameaçou-a com violência.

— Era uma faca de legumes, eu estava descascan do cenouras! Ela não parava de me pressionar para que eu dissesse quem era o pai de Dylan.

— Não. — Ele cortou-a, com ódio. — Você pouco se importava com o tipo de vida ao qual sujeitava meu filho até escolher o momento certo para me tirar o máximo de dinheiro!

A adrenalina corria em suas veias, fazendo com que ela revidasse:

— Você é louco. Completamente insano. Nunca ia deixar você chegar perto de Dylan.

— Então garantiu-se prendendo, na certidão de nascimento de Dylan, meus dados? — O sarcasmo era revoltante.

Isabella contorcia as mãos.

— Era para uma emergência. No caso de alguma coisa... acontecer comigo. — Num suor frio escorria-lhe pelas costas. Se não conseguisse desviar-se da quele carro em alta velocidade, Dylan podia sobrevi ver, e ela, não. — Eu anotei seu nome porque sabia que pelo menos você tinha dinheiro e que seria força do a... assegurar um futuro para ele...

— Bem, agora meu filho tem um futuro. E não ao lado de uma viciada...

Isabella ergueu-se, ignorando a dor.

— Não fale comigo desse jeito. Como se atreve a me chamar desses nomes? Eu não sou viciada!

— Chame do que quiser, seja qual for o eufemis mo obsceno que preferir. Mas eu só digo uma coisa: você não vai voltar a usar drogas. Meu filho não vai ter uma viciada como mãe!

— Eu não uso drogas! — berrou. — Nunca usei!

Ele olhou-a com frieza.

— Controle-se. Não vou tolerar histeria. Sei bem quem você é, então não venha me falar de virtudes que não possui. Agora sente-se antes que caia. E nem tente se fazer de vítima. Se não fosse por meu filho, você podia cair morta e eu não moveria um dedo para salvá-la. Mas uma criança de quatro anos precisa da mãe — mesmo uma como você. Então, para o bem dele, vou suportá-la, mas nos meus termos, enten deu? A partir de agora, você vive sob minhas ordens.

Ela explodiu em um riso incrédulo e debochado.

— Vá para o diabo! Nenhum juiz no mundo permi tirá que faça isso.

Edward sorriu e ela sentiu frio até nos ossos.

— Posso saber como vai entrar na Justiça? Esta é minha ilha. Os empregados estão a meu serviço, só obedecem a mim. Meu Deus, você ousa me desafiar? Você manteve meu filho afastado de mim por quatro anos e acha que vou ser só perdão? Isso agora termi nou!

O mundo parecia girar ao redor dela.

— Por quê? — sussurrou. — Por que está fazendo isso? Não compreendo. Que interesse tem em Dylan?

— _Thee mou, _você acaba de se condenar, mostrou exatamente o que é. Uma mulher tão desprovida de humanidade que não entende nada do que significa ter um filho.

Havia frieza na voz. Ele estava devastado pelas memórias do passado. Fitava-a, condenatório.

— Mantenha distância. Não quero respirar o mes mo ar que você.

Foi embora.

Sentiu que ia desmaiar. Segurou o corrimão, ten tando respirar. O coração explodia no peito. A pres são sangüínea subiu. Ficou enjoada e tonta. Mas não era a dor do corpo que a atormentava.

Foi preciso todo o autocontrole para almoçar com o filho.

Tinha ficado furioso por ela tê-lo desafiado e men tido.

A memória voltou a atormentá-lo.

Os amantes da mãe. Tantos.

Ele mesmo tinha visto um deles na cama com ela.

Podia lembrar-se com clareza. Chegando ao quar to da mãe de manhã cedo. Subindo na cama. Não era o pai dele. A mãe acordando, vendo-o e gritando com raiva da babá. A babá entrando às pressas, afastando-o. Ele chorando, agarrando as cobertas que arrancou, revelando o corpo nu de Demos, o homem que limpa va a piscina.

Decepou a lembrança.

Do outro lado da mesa, Dylan segurava uma cane ca azul enfeitada.

Meu filho, pensou Edward, tomado por um senti mento protetor. Meu filho.

Mesmo que a mãe dele não valha nada, como a mi nha, ele terá a mim.

A enfermeira voltou e a conduziu até o quarto. Te ria escutado aquela detestável discussão? Seria incrí vel se não tivesse ouvido — se toda a casa não tivesse ouvido.

— Para a cama. Vai acabar voltando para o hospi tal se continuar agindo desse jeito — foi o que ela disse, no entanto.

Isabella seguiu-a, dócil, incapaz de protestar. In capaz de qualquer coisa.

Tão debilitada, indefesa, doente, só...

Ficou deitada na cama, olhando o teto.

Enquanto estivesse fraca, não havia o que fazer. Tinha que ficar boa. Quando estivesse forte, aí poderia brigar com Edward. Brigar e ganhar. Para o bem de Dylan.

Edward trabalhava em seu escritório depois do jan tar, colocando em dia os assuntos importantes da em presa. Depois que Dylan acordara da soneca vesper tina, passou a tarde com ele. Tinham nadado nova mente, construído um castelo de areia e jogado fute bol. Depois jantaram e ele leu uma história.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu-o.

— Sr. Cullen?

Era a enfermeira. Tinha uma expressão determina da.

Edward recostou-se.

— Sim?

Ela entrou na sala e logo depois fechou a porta.

— Preciso falar com o senhor — anunciou.

— Pois não.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Minha responsabilidade, como o senhor sabe, é com minha paciente — começou. — E por essa razão preciso pedir que ela não fique sujeita a... ao tipo de reviravoltas... emocionais dos últimos dois dias. Es ses episódios não ajudam na recuperação. Ela vem fazendo progressos excelentes, mas corre perigo de ter uma recaída. Tive que sedá-la, e isso não leva à re cuperação.

Edward escolheu as palavras com cuidado:

— Aprecio sua preocupação, enfermeira Thomp son. Entretanto, a melhor maneira de garantir a... tranqüilidade... da paciente é mantê-la afastada de mim. E enquanto estiver aqui, quero saber como o tratamento está sendo conduzido. Naturalmente, a se nhora vai compreender que um dos aspectos essen ciais para o tratamento é apressar seu afastamento da dependência química.

A enfermeira levantou as sobrancelhas.

— As dosagens estão diminuindo, é claro, mas ela não pode ficar sem elas muito rápido ou poderá ter uma recaída. O corpo ainda depende delas.

O rosto de Edward ficou sombrio. Isabella ainda negava ser usuária de drogas!

— Ela é assim tão viciada? — perguntou com rai va.

— Viciada? Não entendo.

Algo no tom de voz da mulher enfurecia Edward.

— Se tivesse se dado ao trabalho de ler os relató rios médicos, saberia do que estou falando! — disse, frio.

A enfermeira empinou o nariz.

— Não há absolutamente nada nos relatórios mé dicos que indique que ela é viciada em drogas!

— Ela estava sob o efeito de drogas quando passou na frente do carro!

A enfermeira deu um suspiro profundo.

— Sr. Cullen, um exame médico detalhado foi feito quando a srta. Davies deu entrada na emergên cia do hospital. A única substância encontrada no sangue foi um remédio para gripe! Em grande quan tidade, mas nada ilícito. Todos os exames médicos seguintes, durante a hospitalização, não indicaram o menor sinal que ela é ou foi dependente química. E se o senhor não acredita em mim, consulte o médico, o Dr. Paniotis — concluiu, seca.

— Ela devia estar alta ou algo assim para atraves sar na frente do carro!

A enfermeira olhou-o, incrédula.

— Ela foi atropelada por um carro em alta veloci dade. Existem testemunhas, e o motorista foi preso sob a acusação de dirigir bêbado. Tudo está docu mentado, e estou certa de que a polícia pode confir mar tudo, se o senhor insiste!

Edward olhou perplexo para a mulher.

— A senhora está me dizendo que ela não é vicia da em drogas?

— Com toda certeza. Nunca ouvi nada tão absurdo em minha vida.

— A assistente social... — A enfermeira pigarreou.

— A assistente social — continuou, seco — disse que havia provas contra ela.

A enfermeira voltou a pigarrear em tom de despre zo. Encarou-o.

— Posso assegurar, Sr. Cullan, do alto de minha experiência de muitos anos de enfermagem, que mi nha paciente não é violenta nem viciada!

— Então por que parece uma caveira ambulante? — A enfermeira engoliu em seco.

— Provavelmente porque quase se tornou uma — retrucou, na defensiva. — Quando chegou ao hospi tal, descobriu-se que ela sofria de uma forte infecção pulmonar ocasionada por exaustão crônica. Foi pre ciso tratamento urgente e medicação que continua a tomar, embora em dosagens cada vez menores, como informei. Levando-se em conta o estado em que se encontrava ao ser atropelada, pergunto-me como ela ainda conseguia se manter em pé.

Por um longo momento, Edward não disse nada. A enfermeira continuava parada à sua frente, respiran do pesadamente. Ela não parecia idiota.

Mas se estava dizendo a verdade...

Ele virou-se, olhando o mar escuro através da ja nela.

Pensamentos indesejáveis circulavam na mente. Precisava refletir sobre eles sozinho.

— Obrigado, enfermeira Thompson. É só isso. Isabella tinha dito a verdade. Era uma constatação perturbadora.

— Mamãe!

— Oi, fofinho. Tirou um cochilo gostoso?

Dylan subiu no colo da mãe e aninhou-se em seus braços. Isabella passou-lhe a mão nos cabelos, igno rando a pressão do corpo nas ainda frágeis costelas. Tinha passado a manhã, assim como a tarde e a noite anteriores, na cama por insistência da enfermeira. Mas depois do almoço tinha sido autorizada a levan tar-se e agora estava no terraço.

— Tirei, mas agora quero brincar. Na praia. Você também vem.

— Querido, talvez amanhã.

Um olhar rebelde atravessou-lhe o rosto.

— Não, agora!

— Dylan, sua mãe precisa descansar. O descanso fará com que fique boa mais rápido.

A voz rouca e com sotaque era firme, mas não reprovadora. Os olhos de Isabella voaram até Edward parado na porta.

Ele parecia ponderado.

Instintivamente, abraçou Dylan, como se para pro tegê-lo. Ela não o tinha visto desde aquela horrível discussão ontem pela manhã. Agora o pulso acelerara e ela estava tensa.

— Ela está sempre descansando. Como o vovô. Ele estava sempre cansado e descansado. E depois ele... ele...

A boquinha de Dylan tremeu. O coração de Isabella parecia prestes a ser arran cado. Ela apertou Dylan com mais força.

— Ah, querido, eu não estou doente como o vovô. Estou ficando melhor a cada dia. Olha, eu vou com você, está bem? Você desce primeiro.

— Um momento.

Antes que ela se desse conta do que ele fazia, Edward inclinou-se e tirou Dylan de seu colo. Embora ela soltasse Dylan o mais rápido que podia, não conse guiu evitar que o braço nu de Edward esbarrasse em sua mão.

Colocou Dylan no chão.

— Vá dizer a Renne que vamos para a praia. — Afagou o cabelo do filho.

— Com mamãe?

Ele assentiu. Dylan correu, alegre novamente. Edward virou-se para Isabella.

— Que história é essa de o avô de Dylan estar doente e não melhorar?

— E, ele não melhorou. — Não queria pensar so bre o pai, na morte sofrida e lenta, nem falar sobre isso com Edward.

— Dylan se lembra dele?

— Lembra — respondeu, seca.

— Quando ele morreu?

Tinha um nó na garganta. Bem apertado.

— O mês passado.

— O quê?

Edward estava chocado. Ela percebia. Mas não po dia fazer nada a respeito. Ele perguntara e ela respon dera.

— Você perdeu seu pai há poucas semanas? — A pergunta demonstrava incredulidade.

O nó na garganta incomodava.

— Ele estava muito doente. Já era previsível.

— Há quanto tempo estava doente?

Mas que diabos, isso parece a Inquisição, pensou.

— Há anos.

— E o que ele tinha?

Um coração partido. Era verdade. Perder a Charles S Design partiu o coração do pai.

— Ele teve problemas cardíacos por anos. Ata ques, derrames. Esse tipo de coisa.

Ela podia sentir os olhos de Edward penetrando-a. Queria que ele morresse. Fosse embora. Desapare cesse. Mas ele não ia.

— Não sabia da perda. Ou que fosse tão recente — observou, como se tivesse que dizer alguma coisa.

— Foi um alívio. O final foi... difícil.

— Sempre é.

Havia uma gravidade na maneira com que falou que a fez olhar para cima de repente. Dylan voltava correndo.

— Vem, mamãe!

Ele correu para a praia.

Antes que ela soubesse o que acontecia, sentiu um braço que lhe envolvia as costas e outro por baixo das pernas. Foi levantada sem esforço, como se fosse uma pluma.

O choque a paralisou. Depois, fora de si, tentou se libertar.

— Ponha-me no chão! Por favor!

Edward olhou para ela, sem reação. Estava histéri ca.

— Me larga!

Lentamente, ele a colocou no chão. Ela se afastou.

— Não me toque! — sussurrou.

Foi sozinha até a praia recusando-se a segurar o braço que Edward em silêncio ofereceu. Era um pro gresso conseguir andar e finalmente sentou-se perto de onde Dylan tinha começado a cavar a areia.

Edward ficou de cócoras ao lado da pequena figura. Como Dylan, ele vestia shorts e camiseta.

Isabella olhou-os. Gradualmente, a palpitação de sacelerou e a respiração voltou ao normal. A areia es tava quente e macia. Ela tirou a sandália e brincou com a areia fina entre os dedos. O sol a aquecia.

O homem, tão compenetrado quanto o filho, cava va na areia úmida um grande buraco. Os dois eram muito parecidos. Desviou o olhar para Edward. O pai de Dylan.

_Mas eu não quero. Não quero que seja o pai de Dylan!, _pensou, desesperada.

Mas querer ou não era indiferente. Ele era o pai de Dylan. Seus genes estavam em Dylan — a pele dos dois era testemunha disso. Lembrou-se de Edward di zendo que assim que viu Dylan soube que era seu fi lho, pois era igualzinho a ele quando criança.

Edward nunca deve ter sido criança. Nunca deve ter sido como Dylan, uma criança carinhosa, meiga, vul nerável...

Ainda assim ele parecia diferente do usual. Pare cia mais jovem, embora quase cinco anos tivessem se passado desde que o vira pela primeira vez. Talvez por estar usando roupa de banho e não o smoking so fisticado de quando...

Não. Não pense nisso.

Mas as memórias insistiam em brotar. Não as da manhã odiosa, mas as daquela noite.

Ele tinha sido tão envolvente e ela não conseguira desviar os olhos dele. E ainda não podia.

Sentiu um estremecimento. Algo ficou adormeci do por muito, muito tempo. Por cinco longos, amar gos e opressivos anos.

Não queria que esse sentimento despertasse.

Mas ele era mais forte. Como um calor pulsando no mais fundo de seu ser.

Afastou os olhos dele e dirigiu-os a Dylan.

O filho dele. Nosso filho.

Meu Deus, Dylan era filho deles — eles o haviam concebido. Concebido naquela noite... mágica, maravilhosa, incandescente. Nunca soubera que seria pos sível sentir-se daquele jeito.

E ainda assim, para ele nada significara além de urna noite apenas — uma atração por uma mulher fa cilmente seduzida.

Mas se não tivesse sido assim...?

E se aquilo, há cinco anos, fosse sido diferente?

Os olhos fixaram-se nos dois. Edward e Dylan.

Edward, seu marido, e Dylan, o filho que tinham gerado naquela primeira e maravilhosa noite seguida de muitas outras juntos. Eles poderiam formar uma família afetuosa, amorosa e feliz...

A miragem desvaneceu-se. O coração voltou a pe sar.

Edward a havia usado e depois descartado-a na ma nhã seguinte, condenando-a injustamente. Recusan do-se a deixá-la explicar-se, justificar-se.

Ele não era o pai adequado para o filho.

Olhou enquanto eles cavavam, trabalhando em equipe, discutindo a profundidade e o tamanho do buraco. Bem à vontade, na companhia um do outro.

Teve que admitir que podia desprezar Edward, po dia querer com todas as forças que ele não fosse o pai de seu filho, mas não podia negar que ele era bom para Dylan. Dylan lhe correspondia, ela podia ver. Dylan o tinha... aceitado.

Sentiu um aperto no coração. Dylan nem sabia quem era o homem. Ainda não sabia que o homem cavando um buraco com ele era seu pai.

Talvez Edward não planejasse contar-lhe a verdade. Talvez ainda decidisse reconhecê-lo como filho.

O estômago revirou-se. Era bem pior ser rejeitado pelo pai do que simplesmente não saber quem ele era. Dylan levantou-se.

— Quero colocar água dentro! — anunciou. Pegou o balde e correu para o mar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Isabella seguiu a intuição, assim que Dylan se afastou.

— Você não vai reconhecê-lo, vai? Ele não vai sa ber que é o pai dele, vai?

— Dylan vai saber que sou o pai dele. Quando eu achar que chegou a hora.

— Você não vai poder mudar de idéia depois que ele souber. Você tem consciência disso, não tem? Não pode depois resolver que não quer mais ser o pai dele.

O tom era agudo e assustado. Ele a analisou.

Do mesmo jeito que a tinha olhado ao chegar no terraço.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de fazer isso. Dylan é meu filho para sempre. Todo menino precisa de um pai. Algo que você ignorou. As necessidades dele estão acima de tudo. Motivo pelo qual você vai ficar com ele enquanto ele precisar...

— Ele sempre vai precisar de mim. Sou a mãe dele!

— Enquanto ele precisar de você, vai tê-la. — Os olhos soltavam faíscas. — Nunca separaria uma criança da mãe — mesmo se ela quisesse deixá-lo.

— Nenhuma mulher deixa o filho! O rosto dele ficou tenso.

— Algumas deixam, pois não têm instinto maternal. É uma característica que não possuem.

Isabella mordeu o lábio. Algo a tocou profunda mente. Depois, como se partisse um cabo de alta ten são, Dylan veio tropeçando na direção deles, com o balde transbordando. Edward desviou a atenção para o filho.

Dylan jogava água no buraco. Olhou-o por um mo mento.

— Está indo embora.

— Não vai ficar, Dylan — disse Edward —, está sendo absorvida pela areia.

— Mas eu quero que fique! — exclamou Dylan, indignado.

— Nem sempre podemos ter o que queremos.

Os olhos procuraram a mulher sentada na areia. Não, não se pode ter sempre o que se quer.

Ele não queria que Isabella fosse a mãe de Dylan, mas ela era.

Olhou o rosto sisudo e tenso. Ainda estava magra, mas não parecia mais a caveira do hospital.

Então não foram as drogas que a fizeram tão doente.

Quando a enfermeira tinha contado isso, ele ligou para o Dr. Paniotis, que confirmou não haver nenhu ma evidência de uso de drogas. O que a assistente so cial encontrou no apartamento foi um remédio para gripe.

O que significava que não tinha culpa de ter para do no hospital parecendo a expressão da morte. O que significava...

A mente desviou-o do caminho que tomava. Não, ele não ia sentir compaixão. Nem pena. Ele podia fi car contente por Dylan, por ela não ser viciada, mas isso não a absolvia dos outros crimes.

Voltou a olhá-la disfarçadamente: as linhas em volta da boca, dos olhos.

Exaustão crônica, como atestava o relatório médi co, além de estar doente e ferida.

Franziu a testa. Por que não havia mencionado a recente morte do pai? Ou a doença dele?

Ele sabia o estresse causado por um pai doente du rante anos. Com o pai dele, tinham sido dois anos do primeiro ataque de coração até o fatal. O pai se recusa ra a aceitar sua "fraqueza", como chamava, e insistia em manter as rédeas da empresa. Sem dúvida, a deter minação obsessiva encurtara-lhe os dias de vida. Ele não permitia que o filho assumisse os negócios.

O filho? A boca de Edward retorceu-se. As últimas palavras amargas do pai para ele, quando retomou a consciência por segundos, antes de morrer, ainda ecoavam-lhe na mente.

Instintivamente, os olhos procuraram Dylan.

Meu filho, pensou. Meu filho.

Emoção e orgulho tomaram conta dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem gente o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado...<strong>

**Deixem sua marca ;) **

**bjs**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oi gente mais um cap recém saído do forno para vcs..**

**Espero que gostem... Recadinho depois *-***

**Boa leitura **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SEIS<strong>

— Boa noite, meu querido — Isabella acariciou o cabelo do filho. Uma infinita onda de amor e prote ção invadiu-a. Nada voltaria a afastá-lo de novo. Nem mesmo Edward Cullen.

Ele diz que não vai nos separar, que enquanto Dylan precisar de você irá tê-la... E você confia nele? Você confia em um homem como ele? Que disse coi sas horríveis a você? A dor apunhalou-a tal qual uma faca.

Como pôde ter sido tão insensível? Como pôde tratá-la assim?

A resposta surgiu de forma clara, como sempre acontecia. Você foi só uma aventura. Sexo casual. Nada importante...

Ela se levantou. Bem, agora ela era a mãe do seu filho. Endireitou os ombros e entrou no quarto.

A enfermeira estava lá.

— Dylan está dormindo? Que bom. Você vai co mer na sala de jantar?

Isabella fitou-a. Ela normalmente jantava com a enfermeira e Renne na sala de estar, conversando amigavelmente sobre qualquer assunto que não dis sesse respeito ao motivo pelo qual se encontrava naquela ilha com uma criança que se parecia com o dono do lugar.

Após o jantar, elas assistiam à TV a cabo em in glês. Era relaxante, tranqüilo e familiar.

Mas talvez, pensou, enquanto se encaminhava à sala de estar, Edward não gostasse da idéia de ela sen tir-se à vontade com pessoas contratadas por ele para ajudá-la com o filho. Talvez ela devesse comer só.

Ele a aguardava em pé, tomando um uísque.

De repente, ela se virou para sair.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou rispidamente.

— Estou indo para meu quarto.

Um suspiro exasperado escapou dos lábios de Edward.

— Stravos vai servir o jantar.

— Eu não quero jantar. — Sua voz ficou entristecida.

— Temos que conversar.

Isabella se virou o mais rápido que pôde.

— Não, não temos. A única conversa que vamos ter, depois de tudo o que você me disse, será por in termédio do meu advogado. Dylan é meu filho. Eu te nho a custódia. E você, como já admitiu, não tem di reito algum sobre ele. Portanto, nem pense em usar dinheiro ou poder para tirá-lo de mim.

A voz elevou-se. Foi tomada pela adrenalina. Seu filho estava em jogo, e ela ia lutar por ele.

— Entenda bem: Dylan é minha vida. Vou prote gê-lo até o fim dos meus dias. Não deixarei que você o tire de mim. Não vou permitir que você seja a causa de uma única lágrima ou momento de tristeza. Se você fizer isso, o farei queimar no inferno, Edward! Com Deus como testemunha, você queimará no in ferno!

Isabella contorceu-se de fúria; respirava com difi culdade.

Edward apenas a olhava. Era como se uma pessoa completamente diferente surgisse para repreendê-lo. Uma mãe brigando por seu filho com unhas, dentes e garras. Lutando com toda a força.

O cinismo o tomou por dentro. Ela já sabia o que dissera de algumas mulheres nada maternais e resol veu fazer esse show para mostrar como é dedicada.

Os olhos avaliavam-na. Sua explosão lhe pareceu tão verdadeira, tão apaixonada. Como podia essa mu lher confundi-lo de uma maneira tão poderosa? Seria verdade?

Seria Isabella de fato uma mãe dedicada ou estivera escondendo Dylan, tentando tirar proveito da si tuação em um momento mais adequado? Mas por que esperar tanto tempo, vivendo com dificuldades finan ceiras?

Aliás, por que ela vivia em um apartamento do go verno, se o pai fora dono de uma empresa e ela usava um vestido de grife na noite em que ele havia sido alvo de seu ataque?

Nada fazia sentido.

Por isso, queria jantar com ela.

Ela abriu a porta, pronta para deixá-lo. Rapida mente, ele atravessou a sala fechando a porta. Segu rou seu braço para impedi-la. Ela o empurrou.

— Não me toque!

Acabou soltando Isabella. Parecia que ela ia cair, mas, na verdade, pouco se importava.

— Sente-se antes que caia. Tenho algumas per guntas e quero respostas.

Ela afundou na cadeira, exausta por ter gritado tanto.

Ele se sentou à sua frente bebendo uísque e olhou-a com raiva.

— O que foi agora? — pensou ela, com amargura. — Que acusação vai usar contra mim desta vez? Porém, ele a surpreendeu.

— Parece que fui mal informado a seu respeito. A ficha médica mostra que você não é dependente quí mica — disse, de forma severa.

Isabella fitou-o.

— Oh, quanta consideração! — ela falou, cheia de sarcasmo, mas aliviada.

— Acho que você não foi descuidada com seu fi lho no dia do acidente. Além disso, você estava com uma grave infecção pulmonar já havia algum tempo e que se agravou com a morte do seu pai, da qual tam bém não fui informado.

Ele dizia isso como se a falta de informação fosse um erro, pensou Isabella com raiva.

— Por que você vive em um apartamento com a ajuda do governo?

Os olhos faiscaram.

— Isso é uma pergunta séria? — retrucou, de for ma irônica.

— Apenas responda.

— Porque não tenho meios para me sustentar.

— E por que não? Está separada da família?

— Eu só tinha meu pai, e ele também não tinha como se sustentar.

— Ele era dono de uma companhia de construção de iates. Lembro-me claramente. Afinal, foi esse o motivo que a trouxe a mim. Tinha que haver dinhei ro, não? — Foi sua vez de deixar o sarcasmo transpa recer.

Ela ficou pálida.

— Seu cretino!

— O quê? — As sobrancelhas dele se uniram.

— Meu pai perdeu tudo o que tinha, inclusive a empresa! Ficou sem nada. Vivíamos da modesta ren da que lhe sobrou.

— Isso é verdade?

— Por que diabos me pergunta se é verdade? É claro que é verdade! Ele foi à falência quando a MML, sob sua ordem, desistiu das negociações para que a transferência da administração da empresa se realizasse. Ele perdeu tudo. Até a casa. Teve que pas sar a morar comigo. Não teve outra opção!

— Seu pai morou com você?

— Não, morou no Palácio de Buckingham! — Ele ignorou a resposta amarga.

— Eu não sabia.

Para o alívio dela, a porta que dava acesso à cozi nha se abriu e Stravos trouxe uma bandeja com uma travessa de sopa e uma cesta de pão. Quando termi nou de servi-los, Isabella já havia se recomposto.

Ela começou a comer. Deu-se conta de que estava com fome. A delicada sopa de frango com essência de limão estava deliciosa, assim como o peixe grelha do servido com arroz aromático.

Eles não conversaram e Isabella ficou agradecida. À sua frente, Alexis ficou com a cara amarrada.

_A última vez que você teve uma refeição com Edward ele a levou para a cama depois..._

Ela sentiu vontade de olhá-lo e um lento tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo.

Como podia resistir? Por cinco longos anos, en vergonhou-se por ter sido fraca naquela noite. Caíra em seus braços satisfeita, ardendo feito uma chama.

Agora, sentada ali, vendo-o de novo, compreendeu como ele pôde seduzi-la tão facilmente. Porém, ela nunca se perdoaria pelo modo como agira e tampou co por tudo que permitira que ele fizesse.

_Bem, _pensou com amarga satisfação, _agora estou segura._

Sentiu náusea.

Edward comeu o peixe em silêncio. Estava preocu pado.

Então a empresa estava a ponto de afundar quando Isabella o usara. Ela não passou a impressão de que estavam tão ansiosos por investimentos. Devia estar desesperada para ter agido como fez. Nenhuma em presa desejando se salvar gostaria que o investidor em potencial ficasse a par de quão crítica era a situa ção.

Mas se a MML estivera interessada em fazer negó cio, como ela afirmara, era porque vira a possibilida de de retorno financeiro. Não fosse por sua política habitual de impedir investimentos em qualquer em presa recém adquirida, a MML teria concretizado o negócio.

— Depois que a transação não se realizou, por que seu pai não tentou um acordo de cavalheiros? Ou será que a situação era pior do que imaginavam?

— Porque ele teve outro infarto um dia depois que nós... — Ela deixou a frase no ar.

— Outro? — Ele abaixou os talheres.

— Ele havia sofrido um infarto três dias antes...

— Seu pai havia acabado de enfartar quando você compareceu àquele jantar?

Ela cerrou os dentes.

— Ele estava no CTI. Minha única saída era falar com você. Os bancos iam hipotecar a empresa na se mana seguinte a menos que a transação com a MML se realizasse. Sua secretária deixara escapar que você estaria naquele jantar. Tentei marcar um encontro, porém ela me informou que a agenda estava cheia. Comprei um convite para o jantar e alterei os lugares para ter certeza de que estaria à sua mesa. Era minha última chance.

Aos poucos, Edward foi digerindo o que ela acaba va de dizer.

O pai no CTI, enfartado, e os bancos a ponto de hi potecar a empresa.

Ela devia estar desesperada...

Foi por isso que agiu assim, oferecendo-lhe a úni ca coisa que lhe sobrara: o corpo.

Os olhos se tornaram duros. Por mais desesperada que estivesse, não deveria tê-lo feito de bobo, de um manipulado por favores sexuais!

— Não lhe ocorreu simplesmente pedir que eu considerasse realizar o negócio?

— Hã?

— Se não achasse que poderia usar o corpo para me convencer a realizar a transação...

Ela explodiu de raiva.

— Como ousa me acusar assim? Em nenhum mo mento planejei isso! Meu Deus, você é nojento!

Ele bateu com força na mesa.

— Eu estava lá! Fui testemunha de todos os tru ques que você usou!

— Eu não fiz nada! — protestou.

Ele riu de forma grosseira e debochada, reclinando-se na cadeira.

— Você usou todos os truques possíveis! — disse, de forma crítica. — Os olhares, a voz lânguida, o decote, o cabelo comprido e o vestido colado... A ma neira como me olhava durante o jantar, pedindo que eu avançasse... Pediu para falar comigo em particular e subiu até a minha suíte em um piscar de olhos! O que você achou que ia fazer lá? Apresentar sua pro posta de trabalho? Mencionar lucros atuais e futuros? Não, a única coisa que ia me mostrar era seu corpo! E ainda despertou meu desejo ao máximo ao derrubar champanhe nos seios para que eu pudesse vê-los. De pois, aproximou-se de mim como uma...

Ela pegou o copo de vinho e arremessou nele todo o conteúdo.

— Seu cretino mentiroso! Foi você. Você se jogou em cima de mim. Você...

Ela não terminou de falar. Ele estava de pé do ou tro lado da mesa. O vinho havia derramado na camisa e emplastado o peito. A expressão era selvagem, as sim como suas palavras.

— Não tente reinventar a verdade! — resmungou para ela. — Nós sabemos a verdade. Você me usou. Calculou tudo para atingir seus objetivos.

Ela empurrou a cadeira tentando se levantar, furio sa. Fúria de cinco longos anos.

O som da mão batendo no rosto dele soou como um tiro de pistola. A cabeça foi jogada para trás. Os olhos de Edward eram duas bolas de fogo satânicas, queimando.

— Você me dá nojo! Como ousa jogar a culpa em mim? A única razão de ir à sua suíte foi tentar fazê-lo ouvir meus projetos de trabalho. Não havia outro mo tivo!

— Como ouso? Se você está tão certa e eu tão er rado, como pôde ter caído em minha cama daquela forma?

— Porque fui burra e ingênua e... — Abaixou a ca beça. — Fui burra — repetiu, com a voz entediada, erguendo-se novamente. Que diabos estava fazendo tentando se justificar? Ela não lhe devia nada.

Olhou para ele com desprezo e ódio.

— Não importa se você acredita ou não em mim. Só me importo com Dylan. Ele é a coisa mais impor tante do mundo.

Ela tropeçou afastando-se da mesa, as pernas trê mulas. Sentia como se facas lhe fossem enterradas no peito.

Edward viu-a partir. Queria segui-la e sacudi-la até arrancar-lhe toda a verdade, até que ela admitisse o que fizera. Mas ela quase não conseguiu chegar à porta. Parecia uma marionete com os fios cortados.

Após ter partido, deixando a porta aberta, pôde es cutá-la tropeçando no corredor que levava aos quar tos. Sentou-se pesadamente. Estendeu a mão para al cançar a garrafa de vinho. O olhar era sombrio e cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado gente e gostaria de agradecer a cada pessoa que deixa sua marca nos caps vcs são o supra-sumo, e bem vindas novas leitoras...<strong>

**Bjs ate sábado.**


	8. Chapter 7

**OI gente como foi a semana de vcs? Espero que ótima! Bem como prometido mais um cap fresquinho... algumas revelações nesse cap que vai ajudar a entender um pouco mais sobre o Edward, e no fim espero que não fiquem bravas comigo, ele vai ser bem sacana para ter uma "prova"... Bem vou ficar quieta e deixar vc lerem...**

**Aproveitem ate sábado que vem! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SETE<strong>

O luar prateado refletia-se na água. Uma brisa suave acariciava-lhe o rosto.

Edward tinha os olhos presos ao mar, com as mãos repousadas sobre a grade do terraço. Os barcos dos pescadores eram pequenos pontos luminosos que atraíam os peixes.

Agora ele estava tranqüilo. Por pouco, perdeu o controle.

O frio parecia atravessar-lhe o corpo. Tinha a im pressão de ter agido com ela como um verdadeiro idiota. Naquela manhã, ao acordá-la com um beijo, sentiu-lhe a sensualidade quente e sutil, que quase o fez abandonar a reunião de negócios programada e fi car a seu lado até a hora da partida do vôo.

Ele deu uma risada demonstrando ironia e autocrí tica.

_Thee mou, _ele a levaria para a Grécia! Apenas uma noite juntos não tinha sido suficiente! Ele queria mui to, muito mais.

Quanto mais?

Aquela noite foi extraordinária! Ela era diferente de qualquer mulher que conhecera. Ardente, fogosa, entregando-se de forma total e absoluta...

Mantinha-se em pé à beira do mar, pronto para dar um mergulho nas profundezas desconhecidas e des cobrir... algo que para ele nunca havia existido.

Na verdade, constatou naquela manhã ser simples mente um tolo. Manipulado por uma mulher que sa bia como usar seus próprios atributos.

Igual ao pai.

As memórias afloravam. Ele as tinha camuflado, mas elas insistiam em reaparecer.

Voltava a vê-las. Ouviu o estalo, tão claramente como se as décadas passadas não existissem, da mão do pai esbofeteando a mãe.

Ouviu a palavra junto com o tapa. Aos cinco anos, não sabia o que era aquilo.

— _Piranha!_

Tudo que conhecia então era o medo. E muita rai va raiva que o fez correr, tão rapidamente como podia.

— _Não bata em minha mãe! Não bata nela!_

O pai não lhe deu atenção. A mãe sequer olhou-o. Em vez disso, simplesmente levantou a cabeça, igno rando a vermelhidão no rosto, e pegou a bolsa de cou ro com as unhas pintadas de vermelho.

— Adeus, Edward. Divirta-se com o garoto. Afi nal, você pagou o suficiente por ele. Embora ele não seja seu...

Foi-se, batendo a porta.

Ele viu a mãe partir. Sem entender.

— _Quando mamãe volta?_

O pai não respondeu. Edward olhou para ele e viu um rosto petrificado. Repentinamente, o pai o enca rou, com ódio.

— _Nunca._

A voz era dura, de ferro. E também foi embora, para o quarto, batendo a porta.

O menino de apenas cinco anos permaneceu imó vel. Depois, uma empregada levou-o dali. O pai tinha dito a verdade. Nunca mais viu a mãe.

Era estranho, pensava ele agora, três décadas de pois, como a dor permanece viva no pensamento.

Tal como um eco, podia ouvir o convincente jura mento que a mãe de seu filho tinha feito: "_Dylan é a minha vida. Eu o protegerei até o fim de meus dias. Não deixarei que você seja a causa de uma única lá grima, ou sofrimento, dele!"_

Seria tudo falso e calculado?

Podia acreditar nela? Acreditar que amava Dylan como dizia? Precisava saber se Isabella amava o filho.

Havia apenas um jeito de saber. Apenas um jeito de descobrir a verdade.

Isabella tomou o café-da-manhã com Dylan no terraço. Sentia-se arrasada depois da terrível cena da noite anterior. Outra troca de insultos.

Por sorte, mais uma vez, Dylan fora poupado.

Depois, olhou-o jogar migalhas de pão aos pardais que voavam da balaustrada até o chão para pegá-los. O filho tagarelava alegremente com Renne sobre o pouso do helicóptero naquela manhã. Isabella quase não escutava, limitando-se a acenar e responder o es tritamente necessário.

_Ele não pode ser magoado. O que quer que aconte ça _— _seja por Edward jogar sujo comigo, ou quanto eu tenha que lutar contra ele _—, _Dylan não pode sofrer. _Ouviu passos se aproximando e desviou o olhar de

Dylan.

Edward apareceu no terraço. O rosto de Dylan se iluminou.

— Podemos brincar? — perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira. — Já terminei o café, mamãe.

Alexis foi ao encontro do filho, ignorando Isabella, e sorriu.

— O que você quer fazer primeiro?

— Nadar! Jogar futebol! Fazer castelos de areia! — disse Dylan, complementando, documente: — Por favor!

Isabella percebeu o sorriso que iluminava o rosto do empresário.

Sentiu o coração apertar.

_Edward é seu inimigo. Não espere sorrisos dele. Ele só quer lhe condenar._

De novo ele falava com o filho:

— Podemos fazer tudo, mas primeiro você precisa vestir o calção de banho e pedir a Renne para passar o protetor solar.

Dylan saiu em disparada.

Isabella voltou aos seus pensamentos, e notou que Edward a observava.

A expressão congelou, tornando-se impassível. Ele ia dizer algo horrível, tinha certeza.

— Se também já terminou o café, queria falar com você.

Ela olhou-o friamente.

— No meu escritório — disse Edward.

E agora essa, pensou com amargura. O que mais vai me jogar na cara? Que tipo de ameaça?

Levantou-se com cuidado. A dor nos pulmões me lhorava a cada dia, porém estava mais tensa com a proximidade dos exames.

Ele tomou o caminho de volta, através da saleta que dava para um cômodo no qual nunca tinha entra do. No que ela o seguia com o andar lento e vacilante, compreendia porque aquele espaço era dele. Um computador enfeitava a grande mesa de trabalho. Edward já estava sentado. Uma pasta de couro marrom repousava em cima da mesa.

Sentiu um mau pressentimento.

— Sente-se! — ordenou Edward.

Impassivelmente, pôs-se na cadeira em frente à mesa.

Seria uma intimidação? Bom, ela não seria intimi dada.

— Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

A voz soava inexpressiva, assim como o rosto. Os olhos estavam semicerrados.

Ele abriu a pasta. Dentro havia um documento, além de um pequeno pedaço de papel anexado. Era um cheque.

— Estou disposto a lhe dar vinte milhões de libras. Em contrapartida, você me concede a custódia de meu filho perpetuamente, ou seja, você será uma mu lher muito rica.

Fez uma pausa.

— Como parte deste acordo, você estará à disposi ção de Dylan sempre que for solicitada, pelo tempo que ele quiser. Haverá, entretanto, certas restrições à sua liberdade de ação. Você não poderá contatar a imprensa, nem levar uma vida que traga embaraços a meu filho. Todos os contatos com ele serão supervisionados por mim ou por quem eu designar. Os vinte milhões de libras serão depositados em uma caderneta de poupança, podendo os lucros daí proveniente, ser gastos como você quiser. O lucro acumulado ao longo dos anos será seu tão logo Dylan atinja a maioridade. Em função do acordo, você terá acesso a uma vida de alto luxo, daqui a quatorze anos, além de garantir a Dylan a presença contínua da mãe em sua vida, tanto quanto ele quiser.

Após nova pausa, recomeçou, de modo totalmente profissional, discorrendo sobre termos e condições considerados normais em tais acordos:

— Este documento traz tudo detalhado. Sinta-se livre para analisá-lo. Além disso, irei emitir este che que, no valor de dois milhões de libras, a ser pago de imediato, como um gesto de boa-fé de minha parte pela sua cooperação.

Nenhuma reação parecia aflorar dos dois. Isabella manteve o silêncio, até perguntar, em voz controlada:

— Posso ver?

Com calma, ele passou a pasta para ela. O rosto pa recia esculpido em pedra. Os olhos permaneciam gé lidos, apesar de haver algo no ar. O quê, ela não sa bia, nem estava ligando.

Segurou o cheque, emitido em seu nome, por um tradicional banco londrino. Olhou-o de relance, colo cando-o de lado. Abriu então a pasta, retirando o do cumento do interior.

Devolveu o documento, colocou o cheque em cima, segurou-os de novo e, em movimentos ágeis, despedaçou-os, espalhando-os sobre a mesa polida. Pôs-se de pé e disse, disfarçando a emoção:

— Vou ser bem clara: meu filho não está à venda. E se algum dia você voltar a fazer este tipo de coisa, eu...

E desmoronou. A emoção irrompia dentro dela, sem trégua. O ódio transbordava tal como uma maréescura.

— Você é um monstro. Monstro, doente, degenerado e nojento. Fico mal só de respirar o mesmo ar que você.

Cambaleou até a porta, alcançando a maçaneta praticamente sem nada ver.

Como posso agüentar isto?, pensou, sentindo um grande peso que a esmagava. Como posso suportar que Dylan fique junto deste tipo de homem? Que seja seu filho?

Sentia os pulmões e a garganta apertados.

Mas ela não podia entregar os pontos. Não ali, não diante daquele homem. Daquele monstro. Que era o pai de seu filho e queria comprá-lo.

A mão segurou a maçaneta, mas não conseguia girá-la. Não conseguia mover-se. Apenas sentia os pulmões e a garganta prestes a explodir.

Recostou-se contra a porta, tomada por tremores. Deu um gemido que fez com que Edward levantasse rapidamente da cadeira e fosse socorrê-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Flores deixem sua marca não dói e o coração da autora agradece *-*<strong>

**bjs**


	9. Chapter 8

**Boa tarde flores! Como estão? Saudade de vcs **

**Drama é sempre um UP na fic né gente e essa sempre tem *-***

**Eu sei eu também odeio esse Ed em certos momentos... Mais...**

**Bom bora ler... Espero marcas de cada uma com sua opinião sobre o andamento da fic *-***

**Bjs**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO OITO<strong>

Ela não deixaria que ele a ajudasse. Não queria que a tocasse.

Afastou-se o quanto pôde, segurando a porta, os nervos à flor da pele.

— Não me toque! — exclamou, em um grito alto e estridente.

Tentou escapar, puxando com força a porta aberta. Estava quase cega, já não controlava as mãos, o cor po tremia.

— Não se aproxime! Fique longe de mim!

Não agüentava mais gritar. Mesmo assim, conse guiu mantê-lo afastado, agitando os braços.

Ele permanecia parado à sua frente, tomado por emoções que não podia descrever. Ela perdeu o con trole, sem dúvida, pensou. Virou-se e pegou o telefo ne, falando com firmeza, em grego.

— A enfermeira está a caminho. Ela vai cuidar de você. Se você se afastar da porta, ela poderá entrar. Eu... eu não tocarei em você.

Grunhidos saíam do fundo da garganta. O peito ofegava. Alguém bateu à porta.

— Sou eu, a enfermeira. Se você der um passo para trás, poderei entrar.

Lembrando do que ele lhe falara, conseguiu virar o corpo em direção à parede ao lado da porta. A enfer meira empurrou a porta devagar, tomando logo pro vidências, rápida e precisamente cuidando de Isabella, sem prestar muita atenção ao homem que lá per manecia parado, imóvel, testemunhando a cena.

Quando ela saiu, Edward bateu a porta e afundou na poltrona. Em cima da mesa, o documento e o cheque despedaçados. Olhou aqueles papeizinhos ridículos. Então, metodicamente, juntou os inúteis pedacinhos e jogou-os na lixeira.

— Cadê Dylan? — A voz de Isabella estava fraca, mas enfática.

— Renne está lendo para ele. Parece satisfeito. Aproveite para descansar — respondeu a enfermeira.

Descansar. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Edward Masen Cullen era um rolo compressor selvagem, pas sando por cima dela.

O medo tomava conta dela. Mais do que medo. Náuseas. Náuseas do homem que chegou à baixeza de pensar que uma criança podia ser vendida... Tinha que ficar longe dele!

A porta do quarto foi aberta. Isabella e a silhueta volumosa da enfermeira se voltaram de imediatamente para lá.

Edward estava lá, parado. Parecia mais alto, bronzeado, diferente. Isabella não sabia o que era. E nem queria saber.

— Enfermeira, por favor, gostaria de ficar a sós com a paciente.

Podia ser um pedido, mas a enfermeira entendeu como uma ordem. Por um momento, fitou os olhos do patrão.

— A srta. Uley não deve ser incomodada — in formou a um dos homens mais ricos da Grécia.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, sério.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu. Depois, des viou o olhar para a mulher deitada na cama.

A enfermeira assentiu e saiu do quarto. Quando a porta foi fechada, Edward adiantou-se. Automati camente Isabella ajeitou-se nos travesseiros, levantando-se.

O que ele quer? Meu Deus, quanto mais poderia suportar? Ele estava ao pé da cama, observando-a. Sentiu um arrepio. Por um bom tempo, ele nada dis se apenas ficou parado ali, o rosto sem expressão. Depois, falou de repente:

— Acho — disse, tenso — que me enganei a seu respeito.

Ela não disse nada, apenas sentiu os dedos aperta rem as cobertas.

Havia algo diferente nos olhos dele. E novamente ela não sabia precisar o quê.

— Não em tudo — prosseguiu, e nessas poucas pa lavras percebeu uma nota de condenação à qual já estava acostumada. — Mas em algo muito básico: você parece se importar com Dylan.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. Não pôde evitar. Pasma, encarou o homem.

— Achava que era teatro, para você se favorecer, aumentar seu preço.

A voz era seca, e Isabella sentiu a respiração presa.

— Mas você abriu mão dos vinte e dois milhões de libras que ofereci por ele. Isso... foi muito convincente. Tão convincente que estou disposto a... reavaliar... mi nha opinião sobre você. — Novamente a grosseria fi cou evidente. — Embora não a perdoe por ter mantido meu filho longe de mim, nem pela forma como foi con cebido, admito que você gosta mais dele do que do di nheiro que ele pode representar. Então, gostaria de ten tar uma... reaproximação com você. Pelo bem de Dylan, ele não pode ver os pais em guerra.

Seu discurso a cortava feito faca.

— Por enquanto, sua preocupação deve ser recobrar a saúde. A minha é continuar a conhecer meu fi lho. Isso também vai nos dar a oportunidade de... nos acostumarmos... um com o outro.

Ele observou a expressão fria e hostil dela.

— Gostaria — disse, a impaciência lhe voltando — que houvesse um esforço maior de sua parte. Tudo de que precisamos é civilidade.

— Civilidade? — Finalmente as palavras lhe vol tavam, depois da estupefação ao ouvir o que ele dizia!

— Você espera civilidade de mim, depois de tudo que me fez? Ameaçando-me, abusando verbalmente de mim, me dando lições de moral... - A expressão dele ficou dura.

— Admito que muito do que eu temia ser verdade sobre você não é...

— Bem, tudo o que eu temia ser verdade sobre você é verdade! — rebateu, com voz venenosa. — Você é mesmo tão nojento quanto pensei.

Edward espumou de raiva. Depois, controlou-se.

— Acabei de dizer que admito ter me enganado...

— E eu acabei de dizer que não me enganei! Você tentou comprar meu filho. Que espécie de homem age assim?

Ele ficou tenso. Não podia contar o que tinha vivi do, o tormento pelo qual passara.

— Eu tinha que ter certeza. Certeza de que você não estava apenas interessada no dinheiro. Tinha que fazê-la escolher entre Dylan e o dinheiro.

Os olhos demonstravam pavor.

— Você ofereceu de propósito seu dinheiro imun do para ver se eu venderia meu filho? Era só um teste nojento?

— Eu precisava ter certeza, Isabella... E agora que tenho, podemos prosseguir. Dylan precisa de nós dois. E por mais que não aceitemos isso, é inevitável! Vou deixá-la pensando sobre o que eu disse. E por favor, prepare-se. Está na hora de contar a Dylan que sou o pai dele. Proponho fazer isso esta tarde.

Os olhos escuros fixaram-na.

— Seria melhor se você estivesse presente. Ele pode ficar confuso, mas adiar esta confissão apenas levará a um problema maior. Sua vida já mudou enormemente nas últimas semanas, e seria melhor que essa descoberta seja feita logo.

Deu um último olhar enquanto ela permanecia muda e, sem mais uma palavra, se foi.

— Mamãe, pode cortar um pêssego para mim, por favor?

Dylan escolheu o maior e estendeu-o com uma ex pressão de expectativa no rosto.

Ela o pegou e começou a cortá-lo. Sentado na ca beceira da mesa do largo terraço de onde se avistava a praia, estava Edward, relaxado, com um copo de Chablis gelado na mão.

O almoço tinha sido estranho. Entretanto, pareceu absolutamente normal, com Dylan conversando tanto com ela quanto com ele. Toda conversa era monopo lizada por Dylan e raramente ela e Edward trocavam uma palavra. E quando o faziam, a iniciativa sempre partia de Edward, nunca dela. Ele vinha se comportan do com bastante civilidade. Era irritante, totalmente falso.

Uma sensação de estranheza envolveu Isabella. Era como se todo sentimento, todo pensamento fosse suprimido. Como se ela perdesse a emoção, a vonta de para exercer qualquer função.

Quando Edward saiu do quarto, após soltar a bom ba, ela ficou simplesmente olhando o espaço que ele ocupara, a mente tentando absorver o que ele acabara de dizer. Emoções traziam descrença, uma fúria cega e extrema exaustão de espírito. Ela simplesmente não agüentava mais.

Ainda se sentia assim, cortando a fruta, tentando não ver a figura do outro lado da mesa.

— Pronto, querido — disse, entregando o pêssego a Dylan.

Ele começou a comer com vontade, murmurando um "obrigado" enquanto mastigava e depois, virando-se para a cabeceira da mesa, perguntou:

— Podemos nadar mais um pouco depois do almo ço? Por favor — acrescentou, franzindo a testa con fuso. — Por favor, senhor... senhor. Cuull... sr. Culuen...

Edward colocou a taça de vinho na mesa.

— Você não tem que me chamar de Sr. Cullen, Dylan.

Isabella ficou nervosa. Tentou desesperadamente mudar o rumo da conversa, mas já era tarde. Edward estava falando. A voz era cuidadosa, como se testasse o peso de cada palavra.

— Dylan, me diga uma coisa. Alguma vez sua mãe falou sobre seu pai?

Ela perdeu o ar. Ai meu Deus, ele ia contar agora. E eu não tive tempo de me preparar. Preparar Dylan...

— Dylan... — A voz dela era fraca.

O filho não a ouviu. Dylan mexia no pêssego. Olhou para o homem que lhe fazia a pergunta.

— Mamãe sempre disse que eu não tinha pai. Nem todas as crianças têm pais, ela falou.

— Você gostaria de ter um?

A voz de Edward saía contida. Agoniada, Isabella tentou atrair seu olhar para pedir que parasse. Mas era inútil. Ele tinha dito que ia contar.

Dylan franziu a testa.

— Só se ele for legal. Algumas vezes onde a gente morava os pais não eram legais. Eles gritavam e di ziam palavrões. Mamãe costumava entrar depressa e fechar a porta quando eles faziam isso.

Isabella viu Edward ficar pálido diante da confis são inocente de Dylan sobre o tipo de ambiente no qual crescera.

— Mas e se você pudesse ter um pai legal, que não gritasse?

— Ele ia ser doente como o vovô?

Havia uma nota de medo na voz de Dylan, e Isabella percebeu que Edward apertou os lábios mas forçou-se a relaxar.

— Não. Ele poderia jogar futebol, nadar, jogar pe dras que quicam.

Os olhos de Dylan se arregalaram.

— Como você!

Isabella podia ver as mandíbulas de Edward se con traírem.

— Isso, como eu. Na verdade... talvez eu pudesse ser um bom pai.

Ele ficou parado.

— Você acha que eu podia ser seu pai, Dylan? Se você quiser...

E de repente, do nada, lágrimas começaram a es correr pelo rosto de Isabella. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas não conseguia. Diante dela, Dylan ficou confuso.

— Só nas férias? Como agora? — disse a criança, cautelosa.

— Por quanto tempo você quiser. Mas podíamos começar agora, certo?

Por um longo minuto, Dylan apenas olhou. Depois deu um salto e correu na direção de Isabella.

— Mamãe? A gente pode? A gente pode ter um pai?

As pequeninas mãos abraçaram-na, o rosto ilumi nado, ansioso, em dúvida, esperançoso. Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Se é isso que você quer, fofinho, é claro que pode.

Sua voz tremeu. Não queria chorar porque Edward estava oferecendo ser o pai do filho deles.

— Mamãe! Agora a gente tem um pai! Eu tenho um pai! — Virou-se para o homem que fizera tão maravi lhosa oferta. — Podemos começar agora? Por favor!

Edward concordou.

— Podemos!

Por um momento, Isabella viu, através dos olhos embaçados, Edward apertar a boca com força e a gar ganta contrair-se.

E com isso sua visão ficou ainda mais turva.


	10. Chapter 9

**Oi gente? Como foi a semana de vcs? Espero que ótima a e mais tranquila que a minha hihihih!**

**Bem aqui esta mai um cap Super fofo na minha opinao (que é suspeita né?)kkkk**

**Ed e Bells estão se conhecendo mais agora e quem não acha esse Dylan um graça!**

**Espero que gostem flores...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO NOVE<strong>

— Papai, venha ver!

— Papai, olhe, olhe para mim!

— Papai, veja!

Os chamados eram constantes, sem fim. Isabella ouviu-os toda a tarde. Ela ficou deitada no terraço, na sombra, acomodada nos travesseiros, completamente inerte. Mas, apesar do descanso físico e mental, esta va um caco. Lágrimas não cessavam de escorrer-lhe pelo rosto por mais que tentasse contê-las. Bastava olhar Dylan na praia, brincando no mar, construindo um castelo de areia, jogando futebol, todo o tempo seu rosto era puro êxtase.

Uma vez, durante o jogo, parou de repente e correu até ela, subindo-lhe no colo e apertando-a tão forte que ela mal pôde respirar.

— Mamãe! A gente conseguiu um pai! — e correu de volta a ele, Edward Masen Cullen, o homem que mais ti nha motivos para odiar.

Como poderia odiá-lo agora? Dylan sabia que ele era o pai dele. Se ela o detestasse não conseguiria dis farçar. Dylan perceberia. E isso seria terrível para ele...

Será que poderia deixar de odiar Edward?

_O que vou fazer?, _pensou. Em que cais irei aportar?

O cansaço a invadiu. Estava cansada demais para pensar. Tudo era muito difícil, muito confuso.

Ia simplesmente ficar ali, deitada sob o sol quente, acostumando-se com o fato de que o filho agora co nhecia o pai, um pai que queria fazer parte perma nente da vida dele. Um pai que estava disposto a ser civilizado com a mãe do filho.

Os olhos pousaram nos dois jogando bola. Dylan ria e chamava Edward...

Edward, vestido com calça esporte e camisa pólo, o cabelo negro despenteado, o rosto melancólico ani mado.

Sentiu um buraco no estômago. Fechou os olhos. Edward só existia como pai de Dylan. Nada mais. Nada mais. Precisava ter isso em mente.

— Hoje — disse Edward — vamos sair de barco para uma praia escondida na ilha.

Os olhos de Dylan brilharam como estrelas. O me nino até deixou o café-da-manhã de lado.

— Um barco? — repetiu, interessado.

Edward olhou para Isabella. Ela ficou assustada.

— É seguro e vamos usar salva-vidas.

— Mamãe! Por favor!

O instinto maternal a induzia a recusar. Barcos na vegavam no mar e crianças podiam se afogar no mar. Mas Dylan parecia tão animado...

— Bem, eu... — hesitou.

— Sim, sim, sim! — Dylan pulava na cadeira.

— Estou surpreso por ter tanto medo do mar — co mentou Edward —, considerando que seu pai desenha va iates. Você nunca passeou de barco com ele quan do criança?

— Não convivi muito com meu pai. Minha mãe pediu o divórcio quando eu tinha mais ou menos a idade de Dylan. Ela vivia em Oxfordshire, bem longe do mar.

Não queria falar sobre a infância com Edward. Na verdade, não queria lhe falar nada, embora ele conti nuasse falando com ela. Ele tinha feito isso no dia an terior, na presença de Dylan. Falando com ela de for ma casual, como se nunca lhe fizesse acusações as querosas.

Pelo menos Dylan estava lá, sem perceber a ener gia estranha entre as duas pessoas que, embora não de forma intencional, o trouxeram ao mundo. Ele aceita ra a chegada do pai em sua vida com uma alegria in fantil, como se Papai Noel tivesse chegado.

Para ela era mais difícil aceitar. E no lugar da ex-citação, havia tensão.

Não conseguia lidar com a idéia de ele ser civiliza do. Que ele deliberadamente tentasse fazê-la partici par da conversa.

Mesmo enquanto as palavras se formavam em sua cabeça, ela sabia que não podia agir assim. Apesar das ressalvas, sabia que ele estava certo. Pela felici dade de Nicky, deveria tentar colocar de lado a hosti lidade como ele estava fazendo. Mas era difícil es quecer algo que a acompanhava havia cinco anos.

Ainda assim ali estava ela, respondendo às per guntas como se aquelas discussões horrorosas nunca tivessem ocorrido.

Uma ruga lhe surgiu na testa.

— Sua mãe não gostava que você saísse com seu pai?

Havia um quê de apreensão na voz dele.

— Pelo contrário — respondeu na defensiva, não gostando de ouvir críticas à mãe. — Meu pai não ti nha muito tempo para mim. Ou para ela. Ou para nada, exceto para seus barcos. Então, não, eu não ve lejava quando criança. Fiz um curso básico porque achei que isso seria do agrado de meu pai, mas...

Ficou em silêncio. Por que cargas d'água estava contando a Edward suas tentativas idiotas de fazer com que o pai se interessasse por ela?

— E? — incitou-a a continuar.

— Ele não respondeu à minha carta contando que eu recebera um certificado com menção honrosa. En tão não prossegui.

— O que você estudou, afinal?

— Contabilidade. Muito chato. Mas eu sabia que me possibilitaria arranjar um emprego. Mamãe nunca teve muito dinheiro. Papai sempre atrasava a pen são...

— Você é contadora? — perguntou, demonstran do surpresa.

— Sou. Depois que minha mãe morreu, procurei meu pai e comecei a trabalhar para ele, para ajudar a tocar a empresa. Percebi como a situação financeira era ruim e sabia que a única maneira de salvá-la era encontrar um investidor, um comprador ou um sócio. Foi por isso que procurei a MML. Eu lhe contei isso.

— Você nunca me contou que era contadora.

— Que diferença faz saber minhas qualificações profissionais? — rebateu.

— Precisa perguntar?

Olhou para ela de um jeito estranho, com ar de avaliação. Isso a perturbava.

Levantou-se e segurou a mão de Dylan.

— Hora de escovar os dentes.

Ele levantou-se da mesa e a seguiu relutante.

A viagem de barco foi uma enorme aventura para Dylan. Preso entre as pernas do pai, ele pilotava, as mãos cobertas pelas de Edward. Sentada na popa, Isabella se segurava apreensiva, o corpo doendo quando o barco subia as ondas.

Mas a alegria e a excitação de Dylan faziam com que valesse a pena, bem como o local de destino.

Era mesmo uma praia escondida. Do mar, era qua se imperceptível. Mas perto dos penhascos, via-se uma praia pequena e linda, com areia muito branca e água azul-turquesa.

— Nós vamos mergulhar — disse Dylan. — Eu e meu pai!

Edward jogou a âncora e pulou na água que batia-lhe nos joelhos. Pegou Dylan e o deixou na praia, a uma pequena distância. Depois voltou para o barco. Estendeu-lhe os braços.

— Posso me virar — disse Isabella imediatamen te. Mas quando se levantou, insegura, o barco balan çou e instintivamente ela segurou o objeto sólido mais próximo: Edward.

Segurou-o oscilando, apavorada. Em uma ação rá pida, ele a pegou pelo braço. Por um momento fugaz, sentiu-se protegida. Depois, ficou completamente rí gida, como se tivesse se transformado em um pedaço de pau.

Edward caminhava na água em direção à praia, o duro corpo nos braços.

_Thee mou, _ela não tinha se comportado assim na noite em que ele a carregara no colo até a cama! Pelo contrário, ela se entregou, suave como o mais macio veludo.

Não, não fazia sentido pensar nisso. Era a última coisa de que queria se lembrar.

E Isabella era a última mulher no planeta pela qual queria sentir atração. Porém, não havia motivo para ela ter um ataque a cada vez que a tocava.

Ele a colocou na areia e ela afastou-se rapidamen te. Ficou ocupado trazendo o que precisavam e ar mando uma barraca na sombra da rocha. Dylan saltitava, excitado.

— Venha, papai! — Começou a mexer na sacola do equipamento de mergulho.

— Cuidado! Isso, primeiro os pés-de-pato.

Isabella olhava-os, sentada em uma toalha. O co ração começava a desacelerar. Ela havia tirado o co lete salva-vidas, mas Edward e Dylan ainda os ves tiam. O olhar continuou a seguir Edward. Os ombros e o peitoral pareciam mais largos na camiseta de man gas curtas. Ela sentiu aquele antigo tremor. Sentiu, por um segundo, o braço protetor que a carregou até terra firme.

Um sentimento estranho, vasto e completamente ilógico de perda a invadiu. Como se perdesse algo muito precioso. Isso era estúpido! Ela nunca tinha tido Edward.

Ele apenas a tinha possuído, divertido-se com ela e a descartado. Ele nunca tivera intenção de nada além de uma noite apenas. Para ele, não significara nada além disso. Não devia se esquecer disso.

— Ele está muito pesado? — perguntou Edward, apontando para Dylan, que, exausto pelo passeio de barco, pelos mergulhos e pelo farto piquenique pre parado por Maria, dormia no colo de Isabella.

Edward estava esticado na toalha de praia com ar de tigre, a camiseta moldando o físico, as longas pernas nuas esticadas, flexíveis e musculosas, os pés descal ços.

— Ele nunca está pesado — sorriu Isabella, olhando para o filho adormecido, cheia de amor. A mão acariciou o cabelo de seda.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam.

Como ela mudava quando sorria... O sorriso ilumi nava-lhe o rosto. Tornava-o brando. Pegou-se analisando-o quando ela olhou para Dylan. A palidez ha via desaparecido. Agora ela apenas parecia esbelta, não magra. Nem a pele parecia doentia. O calor do sol mediterrâneo deixara-lhe um tom de mel no rosto. O céu brilhante tornou seus olhos mais azuis tam bém, e não mais desmaiados.

Na verdade...

Ele reorganizou o catálogo mental. A aparência fí sica de Isabella era completamente irrelevante. Ela era a mãe do filho dele. Nada mais.

_E uma contadora?_

Ficou pensativo. Naquela noite quando dissera que queria falar com ele em particular, falara como contadora do pai?

_Eu posso checar. Há registros das pessoas que têm qualificações profissionais._

Porque se fosse verdade, talvez sua alegação de ino cência quanto à acusação fosse justa. E se fosse justa...

Novamente estancou os pensamentos.

Não. Mesmo se ela se oferecesse em uma bandeja para amaciá-lo, isso não a eximia da culpa. Ainda as sim, ela era culpada por manter o filho longe do pai. Era cruel, vingativa.

— Como ele era quando bebê? Você tem fotos? Rhianna levantou os olhos. Havia uma expressão curiosa no rosto de Edward. Reservada, quase fecha da. Era ansiedade, percebeu. Algo a espetou lá dentro e se deu conta do que era: culpa.

Culpa por ele nunca tê-lo visto quando bebê. Cul pa, pois os anos perdidos nunca seriam recuperados.

— Algumas — respondeu, sentindo-se envergonhada.

— Eu... eu... gostaria de vê-las um dia.

Edward Cullen hesitante? O rico, poderoso, domi nador e exigente Edward Masen Cullen? Um homem que ti nha tudo que queria a um simples estalar de dedos?

Um homem que não tinha lembranças do filho bebê...

— Elas... estão em meu apartamento. Mas não são muitas. Ele... ele era um bebê muito sereno — fez uma pausa. — Não dava nenhum trabalho, graças a Deus. Meu pai... — engoliu em seco — bom, ele não estava bem, e eu tive que fazer empréstimos.

— Ele ficava incomodado com Dylan?

Ela olhou para o mar, vislumbrando o apartamento apertado, onde ela, Dylan e o pai moraram.

— Sim — respondeu, e não percebeu a ponta de amargura ao falar. — Meu pai se ressentia de qual quer coisa e de qualquer um que se interpusesse entre ele e o trabalho.

— Você sente falta dele?

— É horrível dizer, mas não sinto. Ele não se im portava com minha mãe, comigo ou com o neto. Então por que alguém se importaria com ele? Eu... fiz o que pude por ele. Tudo que podia fazer. Mas nunca era o suficiente. Eu nunca pude lhe dar de volta a única coisa que amava: a empresa. Então, depois de um tempo, acabei deixando tudo para lá. Eu tinha Dylan, e isso era o suficiente. E a felicidade de Dylan é o único motivo de minha presença aqui. Você fez Dylan feliz...

A voz vacilou. Houve um longo silêncio.

— Por que você chorou quando eu contei a ele que era seu pai?

Ela tremeu os lábios.

— Fiquei feliz por ele. Você fez... você fez... — Deu um suspiro e levantou a cabeça. — Você fez bem, a ele. Eu... eu fiquei surpresa. Você realmente pare ce... se preocupar com ele.

— Por que você achou que seria diferente? — dis se Edward devagar. — Você achou — os olhos dele encontraram os dela — que eu seria como seu pai?

O clima ficou pesado.

A garganta de Isabella ficou seca.

— Eu... eu... — Fechou os olhos. — Sim.

Edward a observou. Por um instante, nada disse.

Depois declarou, sereno:

— Vou amar Dylan de todo o coração, com toda a minha alma, até eu morrer. Quando o vi pela primeira vez e o reconheci como meu filho, sabia que eu nunca iria rejeitá-lo. Como... como meu próprio pai me re jeitou.

Ela olhou para ele, o rosto suavizando-se.

— Está vendo? Como você, passei minha infância e minha adolescência querendo que meu pai me amasse. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Ele nunca me amou.

Havia tristeza na voz, e sem pensar, apenas impe lida por um instinto impossível de ser suprimido, es tendeu a mão e tocou, suave, a mão dele esticada na toalha. Imediatamente afastou-a, mas estava feito.

Entre eles, por um fugaz momento, uma energia os aproximou. Duas pessoas cujas infâncias tinham sido estragadas pela crueldade dos adultos.

De repente, Isabella teve certeza de que Dylan es tava seguro seguro com o homem que o assumira como filho e que nunca trairia o amor de uma criança.

Sentiu lágrimas brotando.

— Nós podemos, Bella — a voz de Edward era baixa, firme e comovente. — Podemos ser bons pais para Dylan. Nós o amamos e, para o bem dele, pode mos fazer isso.

Ele não disse o que era "isso", mas não precisava. Isabella sabia.

"Isso" era o que ele tinha lhe pedido: colocar de lado a raiva e a desconfiança que os dois nutriam um pelo outro para o bem de Nicky.

Com cautela respondeu, emocionada:

— Eu... eu vou tentar.

— Obrigado — disse, calmo.

Voltaram para a vila no final da tarde. Dylan acor dou revigorado e louco para mergulhar mais, nadar mais e explorar as rochas e a praia com o pai. Isabella os admirava. A forma como via Edward tinha mu dado.

Saber que a infância dele fora difícil, como a dela, tivera o efeito de mostrar-lhe porque estava tão deter minado a ser um bom pai e tornava-o mais humano. Não era apenas um homem rico e poderoso usando a fortuna para comprar os outros, mas alguém vulne rável.

O humor dela estava estranho quando chegaram. Dylan saiu correndo para procurar Renne e contar as maravilhas do dia. Edward foi tomar banho e depois para o escritório. Isabella rendeu-se aos cuidados da enfermeira.

Tomou os remédios e fez a fisioterapia, mas estava desligada. Tão desligada que ficou surpresa quando se olhou no espelho, enquanto a enfermeira lhe seca va o cabelo na penteadeira.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou, sem força. A enfermeira penteou seu cabelo como se fosse uma cabeleireira. Não que ela tivesse ido a uma nos últimos cinco anos. Não podia se dar a esse luxo e le vando-se em conta não ter uma vida social, era algo totalmente desnecessário.

Não que precisasse agora. Mas a enfermeira estava parada às suas costas, contente com o resultado que Isabella não teve coragem de dizer nada além de "Está maravilhoso!". E era verdade.

O cabelo, na altura dos ombros, virado para den tro, deixava o rosto do jeito que tinha sido havia mui tos anos.

A enfermeira sorriu, satisfeita.

Renne entrou com um estojo de maquilagem.

— Mas o que está acontecendo? — perguntou Isabella, sorrindo.

— A enfermeira Uley diz que os pacientes melhoram quando se sentem bonitos. É psicológico, mas funciona — afirmou Renne.

— Isso mesmo — disse a enfermeira. — Agora, fi que parada. Isso é parte do tratamento! — brincou.

Isabella deixou que Renne a maquilasse, lhe em prestasse um vestido de verão vermelho e amarelo, um colar e um par de sandálias.

Ao terminar, Renne deu um passo atrás.

— Uau! Você está maravilhosa!

Atrás dela, a enfermeira balançou a cabeça, apro vando.

— Está mesmo. Ninguém diria que esteve doente.

Isabella ficou aturdida. Não, pensou, ela não esta va mais doente. Estava... igual ao que era!

Ficou se olhando. Por cinco anos, sua aparência fora algo totalmente irrelevante. E ainda é.

_Você não tem ninguém para quem queira ficar bo nita. Ninguém. Muito menos para Edward. Ele é o pai de Dylan. E só isso que representa para você. Só isso. Não se esqueça._

Levou o conselho a sério. Afinal, era verdade.

Mas a mudança na aparência não passou desaper cebida a Dylan. Quando entrou para dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite, arregalou os olhos.

— Mamãe! Você está linda! - Ela sorriu.

— Obrigada, meu querido.

Ele lhe estendeu os braços.

— Quero um beijo.

Isabella obedeceu, abraçando-o apertado.

— Só posso jogar um beijo. Ou você vai ficar sujo de batom.

Dylan deu-lhe vários beijos na bochecha.

— Mamãe — disse satisfeito e deitou-se, aninhando-se no travesseiro. — Mamãe, Dylan, papai e Teddy. Abraçou o ursinho.

— Papai já me deu boa noite. Ele disse que a gente pode sair de barco amanhã de novo. Disse que posso dirigir. Disse... — A voz foi sumindo.

Isabella sentou-se ao lado dele, segurando-lhe a mão enquanto ele caía dormindo. Depois apagou o abajur, deixando apenas uma luz fraca no quarto. Fi cou sentada, a mão na dele, sentindo um amor imenso pelo filho. Depois de muito tempo, inclinou-se e ro çou os lábios de leve na testa da criança. Ergueu-se e virou-se para sair.

Ficou estática. Edward estava parado no batente. Ele afastou-se, segurando a porta para ela.

Sentindo-se incrivelmente segura, passou por ele. Por quanto tempo ele tinha ficado lá? Desde que ela desligara a luz?

Ao alcançar o _hall, _seguiu em disparada. O que queria era ir embora, encontrar a enfermeira e Renne e jantar com elas. Nenhuma das duas, reparou, tinha feito a menor referência ao fato de que o patrão reco nhecia abertamente Dylan como filho. Bem, pensou Isabella, as funcionárias eram discretas, boas e acei tavam o que quer que acontecesse nas ricas casas em que trabalhavam.

Os empregados da casa se comportavam com dis crição semelhante. Stavros saiu da cozinha para abrir a porta da sala de jantar, simplesmente murmurando "Kyria...", com seu educado tom habitual.

Isabella viu que a mesa estava posta para duas pessoas. Lembrou-se imediatamente da outra refei ção que tivera ali, seguida da horrível cena. Porém, tinha que colocar isso de lado, pelo bem do filho.

Sentou-se na cadeira que Stavros puxava. Edward pôs-se à sua frente. Tinha os olhos cravados nela.

Era o passado voltando à tona. Edward percorreu Isabella com os olhos. Estava pasmado.

Sim, ela estava mais velha, agora com seus vinte e tantos anos, o cabelo mais curto e o rosto mais magro. Mas ainda deslumbrante.

E finalmente vestindo, registrou, algo que não pare cia ter sido encontrado na lata do lixo. O vestido era simples, mas bem melhor do que as camisetas desbota das e as calças de algodão largas que usara até então.

O vestido até mostrava que Isabella tinha seios...

Edward observou os dois montes delineados. O decote podia ser modesto, mas o tecido modelava o corpo.

Ela teve que se controlar para permanecer parada. Queria sair correndo.

O olhar intenso dele era torturante. Malditas enfer meira Uley e Renne! Que diabos fizeram?

Elas, porém, sabiam exatamente o que tinham fei to. Transformaram-na em uma mulher, coisa que ela não era havia muito tempo. Desde que Edward havia lhe tirado a roupa e a deitado na cama... As lembranças tomaram conta dela. Viu aqueles olhos negros afogando-a no desejo... O desejo poderoso, devastador, vergonhoso renas cera. Como há cinco anos. Tentou colocá-lo em um lugar bem longe da alma. No entanto, não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, era inútil. Ela era puro mel.

_Não quero sentir isso. Não quero! Não quero de sejá-lo!_

_Mas você o deseja. Você o deseja tanto quanto an tes... Você nunca será capaz de resistir... Nunca._

Foi tomada pelo desespero. Tinha que lutar contra os sentimentos! Não podia sucumbir ao que destruíra sua vida. Recobrou as forças e baniu a fraqueza que a possuía, levantando a cabeça e controlando o peito arfante.

_A mãe de Dylan. Nada mais._

_Assim como ela não era nada além disso para Ale xis._

Agradeceu o copo de vinho branco que Stavros lhe serviu. Tomou um gole, sentindo-se recuperada.

Queria correr, voar. Mas agir descontroladamente seria confessar o que estava acontecendo.

Ela não faria isso. Tinha que manter uma conversa trivial.

Disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

— Obrigada por ter levado Dylan para o passeio de barco. Ele adorou!

Edward não respondeu logo. Depois, com visível esforço, disse:

— Mas foi muito cansativo para você. Amanhã vou levar vocês para velejar. Ver o quanto ainda se lembra de seu curso.

— Quase nada — falou, apressada.

— Bem, vamos ver. E com um vento leve será muito mais tranqüilo para você — retrucou Edward.

Stavros chegou com a entrada, uma bem-vinda sa lada de frutos do mar. Depois que ela e Edward se ser viram, ficou recomposta.

Parecia que Edward também. Os dois tentavam manter uma conversa cordial durante o jantar pri meiro sobre velejar, e em seguida Edward explicou as particularidades do mar Egeu: os freqüentes _meltemi _do verão, as súbitas tempestades, as complicadas cor rentes do mar... Porém, percebeu que ele não estava muito concentrado no que dizia. Isso a perturbou, embora não soubesse o porquê.

Não tinha mais forças para pensar a respeito. Toda energia fora gasta apenas para dar continuidade à conversa, fazendo perguntas, respondendo. Nem mesmo falaram sobre Dylan.

Apesar disso, se Dylan não existisse, não estariam sentados ali, tentando ser gentis. E pelo bem dele, ti nha que fazer isso: forçar-se a ser " normal" com ele como se fosse apenas um conhecido. Quanto mais tentasse, mais fácil seria, disse a si mesma.

E finalmente registrou, agradecida, que ele havia parado de encará-la.

_Foi apenas o choque ao notar o quanto mudei. Foi só por isso que olhou tanto._

E ela devia estar contente com isso. Muito conten te mesmo. Aliviada. Na verdade, agradecida.

Suspirou e fez outra pergunta sobre velejar.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do cafezinho, fi cou ainda mais grata. Mesmo assim, emoções me xiam por dentro. Embora soubesse agora que Dylan estava seguro com Edward, que ele estava ligado ao fi lho por fortes laços emocionais, havia uma pergunta sem resposta.

Essa civilidade não era para ela, mas para Dylan. E embora pudesse confiar nele, em relação ao filho, será que ela podia estar a salvo com Edward? Podia garantir que ele confiasse nela? Não precisou esperar muito para descobrir...

Tomaram café no terraço.

A noite estava adorável. Do mato, vinha o canto insistente das cigarras. Um vento suave agitava o Mar, as ondas batiam na areia, tranqüilas. Stavros colocara uma vela na mesa, junto com a bandeja de café. Só a luz tênue da vela e a lua refletida na areia e no mar quebravam a escuridão da noite.

— Você está com frio?

— Não. Estou bem. Está muito agradável.

Ela mergulhou no silêncio, os olhos acostumando-se à escuridão. Do outro lado da mesa, a figura de Edward tomando forma, a camisa branca de mangas compridas de gola aberta refletindo a palidez da lua.

Ela tomou um gole de café, inalando o perfume da bebida. Pelo canto do olho, enquanto admirava a pai sagem, podia ver Edward recostar-se, esticando as pernas por baixo da mesa segurando a xícara de café ainda intocado. Como ela, parecia satisfeito em ficar em silêncio. Continuou olhando o reflexo da luz nas pequenas ondas.

Nenhum som vinha da casa. Os aposentos dos em pregados ficavam do lado oposto à praia e Dylan ti nha dormido há muito.

Era um cenário sereno. Mas ainda assim, debaixo da aparência tranqüila, correntes profundas corriam. O futuro estendia-se como a noite sobre o mar. Era um véu impenetrável.

O que aconteceria? Não agora, aqui nessa ilha, mas quando ela ficasse boa outra vez. O que aconte ceria a ela e a Dylan? A incerteza a possuía.

Voltou a procurá-lo com uma expressão cautelosa dele era indecifrável.

Mas enquanto estudava-lhe o rosto, ele perguntou, baixinho:

— O que foi?

— O que vai acontecer? — questionou Isabella, com voz confusa. — Você disse querer uma reaproximação pacífica por causa de Dylan. Mas o que vai acontecer depois?

Tentou decifrar-lhe o rosto, através da sombra que lhe cobria os olhos.

Por um longo momento, ele a fitou. Ela não conse guia imaginar o que ele pensava, mas podia perceber que estava tenso.

— O que vai acontecer depois? — repetiu ele, em voz baixa. — Acho que só há uma resposta.

Deixou os olhos repousarem nela.

— Nós nos casamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimo recado mais não menos importante: Temos leitoras Novas *-* UHUL<strong>

**Sejam mais que bem vindas flores *-* E as que sempre estão aqui agradeço as marcas que deixam *-* **

**Ate sábado que vem!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Oi gente td bem? Cara minha semana ta um acorreria só na facul, já tenho provas toda semana. O semenestre inteiro oO..**

**Bem o cap de hj esta bem curtinho... hihihih**

**Mais como sempre nosso casal esta com problemas, mais eles já estão por se resolver pois a fic esta na reta final BUAAAAAAAA! São só mais 4 caps...**

**Espero que gostem do cap.**

**Nos vemos nos recados né?**

**bjs**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DEZ<strong>

Por um instante, Isabella permaneceu estática. Era como se o cérebro funcionasse em câmera lenta, incapaz de entender o que ouvira. Será que tinha ou vido bem? Teria realmente escutado Edward dizer aquilo?

Ficou boquiaberta.

— Casar?

— Sim... Dylan precisa dos pais. Pais normais. Es tabilidade. Família.

— Você está louco!

— Pense a respeito — disse, e tomou um gole de café.

— Pensar? Eu não preciso pensar sobre isso! — A adrenalina subiu. — Isso é uma brincadeira?

— Isso é o óbvio. — Edward não estava perturbado pela reação contundente. — Nós amamos Dylan, e ele precisa de pais em tempo integral, que morem no mesmo lugar, que possam lhe dar uma família, um lar.

Isabella socou a mesa.

— Chega! Pára com isso! Isso é ridículo, sem gra ça, absurdo e... e... Meu Deus, nunca ouvi nada tão insano na vida!

— Você se importa de me dizer por quê?

— Por quê? Você pergunta por quê? Depois de tudo que me fez? Você tentou tirar Dylan de mim, comprando-me com seu dinheiro asqueroso!

— Eu lhe disse: tinha que saber o tipo de mulher que era. Ou você estava atrás do meu dinheiro ou es tava usando meu filho para consegui-lo. Quando você dispensou vinte milhões de libras então com preendi que Dylan estava seguro com você. Isabella, isso não é necessário. Eu já sei que você não é uma caçadora de dinheiro.

Ela ficou tensa, mas depois relaxou na cadeira.

— É, já superamos isso, não? — disse Edward.

— Já? Já mesmo? — Isabella quis confirmar.

— Sim. Um documento do Reino Unido referente à sua qualificação como contadora e à sua posição na empresa de seu pai, há cinco anos, esperava por mim quando voltamos do passeio de barco hoje.

— Você foi checar esses detalhes? — perguntou, devagar.

— Sim. E entendendo, como sei agora, a pressão à qual estava submetida o pai muito doente, a difi culdade de relacionamento entre vocês, a necessida de urgente de conseguir aprovação na compra, posso compreender que tenha se aproximado de mim daquela maneira. Tentando iniciar uma relação comi go, indo até o meu quarto... Essa aproximação deu margem a uma interpretação errada de minha parte.

— Interpretação errada? Como assim? — Come çou a ficar histérica.

Ele voltara a falar, interrompendo as emoções que tomavam conta dela, implacáveis:

— Então, podemos seguir em frente. Pense no fu turo de Dylan, na felicidade dele. Por isso, vamos nos casar para lhe dar segurança, estabilidade... É disso que ele precisa.

— Meu Deus! Esse é outro de seus testes, é? Você me propõe casamento. Se eu aceitar, então saberá que sempre esteve certo de que realmente sou uma caçadora de dinheiro! Que adoro a idéia de ser a mulher de um milionário! Que adoro desfilar usando roupas de estilistas e diamantes o resto da vida! Uma interesseira que não servia para cuidar do filho! Você pode ir para o inferno com seu dinheiro!

Começou a afastar a cadeira, tropeçando.

— Isabella, não foi por isso que disse que devía mos nos casar!

— Pára com isso! Não vou entrar nesse jogo, está ouvindo? Chega, basta!

Algo a atingiu como uma onda imensa, incontrolável. Deveria ser raiva, mas era mágoa.

Cometeu o pior dos erros. Tinha baixado a guarda. Acreditado nele. Confiado quando ele falou em reaproximação, confiado quando ele falou em fazerem as pazes por causa do filho. Acreditado que ele podia ser um bom pai.

No entanto, ele não tinha confiado nela. Ele não acreditava que ela fosse uma boa mãe.

Saiu vacilante pelo terraço. Os olhos estavam em baçados e ela se odiou por isso.

— Bella...

Ela ouviu o barulho da cadeira e passos rápidos. Edward a pegou pelo braço.

— Me larga! Tire as mãos de mim! — disse, enrai vecida.

Isabella desvencilhou o braço. Ele não a seguiu.

Que inferno! Como ele lidara tão mal com a situa ção? Ela se escondeu de novo dele!

Irritado, voltou para a mesa, jogou-se na cadeira e, pegando uma garrafa de uísque, serviu-se de uma ge nerosa dose, que lhe queimou a garganta.

No momento em que fez a proposta de casamento, soube que havia cometido um erro clássico. Não estava raciocinando direito durante o jantar.

_E quando é que raciocinei direito com Isabella por perto?_

Não tinha conseguido na primeira noite em que a encontrou, quando sua beleza o desnorteara e o mes mo acontecera hoje.

_Thee mou, _ela era tão linda!

Ele olhou a escuridão. A lua se escondera atrás das nuvens. A noite estava fechada, impenetrável. Tudo que ouvia era o som das ondas e das cigarras. E seu próprio pulso.

_Eu a quero novamente._

_Eu a quis desde o primeiro momento que pus meus olhos nela._

_Eu a quero de novo._

Estava confuso.

Pegou o uísque, sorveu a bebida e sentiu a boca ar der. Exatamente como seu corpo começara a quei mar.

Queimar de desejo por uma mulher que não o de sejava, que fugia dele, que gritava para que ele nunca voltasse a tocá-la.

Bem, não desanimaria. Já fizera Isabella estreme cer de desejo por ele antes. Fizera com que se des manchasse em seus braços.

Então, poderia fazer isso novamente.

Mas teria que ser uma operação muito delicada. Teria que agir de forma cuidadosa. Não podia incor rer em erros, como antes.

Ele triunfaria. Havia muito em jogo.


	12. Chapter 11

**Oi gente como foi a semana? Espero que mais tranquila que a minha hihiih**

**Gente desculpa por não ter postado ontem, tinha aula na facul e ainda correndo atrás das provas que já estão chegando oO**

**Mas aqui esta mais um cap...**

**Deixem sua marca ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ONZE<strong>

— Está vendo? Eu disse que o Dr. Paniotis ficaria satisfeito com seu progresso.

A enfermeira demonstrava confiança e satisfação.

Isabella sorriu, tímida. Sabia que deveria ficar tão satisfeita quanto a enfermeira esperava que ela ficas se. Recobrara as forças, sentia-se melhor, as dosagens dos remédios diminuíam a cada dia.

Mas estava deprimida. Estivera assim todo o dia. Um peso que nem mesmo a alegria de Dylan podia dissipar. Sabia a causa desse sentimento. Edward. Edward Masen Cullen.

Ainda desconfiando dela, ainda pensando o pior dela.

Tentou despertar raiva, mas não conseguiu. Só queria chorar.

— Agora, uma gostosa xícara de chá e depois pode se vestir.

Isabella concordou. O médico chegara cedo para examiná-la. Renne havia tirado Dylan do quarto e Edward aparentemente estava enfiado no escritório desde cedo. Ainda não tinha posto os olhos nele.

Agradecida, pegou o chá que a enfermeira lhe ofe recia. Ouviu passos e vozes abafadas do lado de fora. Depois risadas e batidas rápidas.

A enfermeira abriu a porta.

— Minha nossa! — exclamou a enfermeira. — Flores que andam?

Uma risada infantil fez-se ouvir por trás do buquê.

— Sou eu! Sou eu! — gritou Dylan, e abaixou as flores para mostrar o rosto. — Mamãe, mamãe, estas flores são para você! Papai é que falou!

Caminhou até a cama e deixou lá um enorme bu quê, envolto em celofane e fitas, no colo de Isabella. Ela olhou para as flores e para o rosto sorridente do filho. Depois, viu um vulto parado na porta.

— Você gosta, mamãe? Elas vieram de helicópte ro. Da cidade! Papai é que disse!

— São lindas — respondeu. As emoções estavam confusas, davam um nó na cabeça. — Obrigada — beijou-o.

— Eu e papai é que demos as flores — informou Dylan.

— O cartão é meu.

Edward tinha o dom de transtorná-la. Isabella per cebeu o cartão preso em um laçarote. Abriu-o. _Por favor me perdoe. Edward._

Primeiro, não acreditou. Depois começou a enca rar o homem.

Viu uma expressão de...

Arrependimento...

Ele parou ao pé dá cama. Ela desviou o olhar. Stavros entrava carregado de caixas. A enfermeira apres sou-se em ajudá-lo a colocá-las na cadeira.

— Mamãe! Mamãe! Tem mais presentes! Posso ajudar a abrir? Por favor! Por favor!

Dylan pulava, alegre.

As emoções pareciam estar dentro de um liquidificador, mas não podia estragar o contentamento do fi lho. Concordou e imediatamente o menino abriu a tampa de uma das caixas. O rosto demonstrou desapontamento.

— São só roupas.

— Sua mãe vai gostar — disse Edward. Os olhos dirigiram-se a Isabella. — Pelo menos espero que goste.

Isabella apenas o fitou.

Dylan tirava com cuidado das caixas as roupas en volvidas em papel de seda. Era claro que tinham sido compradas em uma loja chique.

— Vou colocar as flores na água — anunciou a en fermeira, e tirou o buquê das mãos de Isabella, desa parecendo com Stavros.

Isbella ficou com Dylan, o pai do menino e um monte de caixas de roupas.

Roupas lindas. Roupas de praia em cores vibrantes em estilo simples, mas muito bem cortadas e ca ras. As roupas de praia que as mulheres do mundo de Edward vestiam. A léguas de distância das de seu guarda-roupa, compradas em brechó.

Dylan abria as caixas, jogando os presentes de qualquer jeito na cama. Edward achava engraçado. Su bitamente, perguntou para Isabella:

— Gostou? Renne me disse o seu tamanho, e pedi a um estilista que mandasse uma coleção para cá. Mas se não for do seu agrado, nós podemos trocar.

— Não posso aceitar isso — respondeu brusca mente.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Como assim, não pode?

— O que você acha?

A mãozinha de Dylan puxava a sua.

— Mamãe, você não gostou delas?

Edward intercedeu:

— Sua mãe acha que eu não deveria lhe dar rou pas. Eu acho que os pais devem dar presentes às mães, você não acha?

_Deixe Dylan fora disso!, _Isabella teve vontade de gritar. Mas era tarde. Dylan concordou prontamente.

— Eu gosto mais dessa — disse ele, e pegou uma blusa azul-real com um aplique. — Eu gosto de azul...

De repente, Edward debruçou-se e pegou outras duas caixas. Essas não traziam logotipos conhecidos. Elas eram embrulhadas com papel de bichinhos.

— Dê uma olhada aqui — disse Edward. Dylan tirou a tampa.

— Estas são para mim! — gritou, pegando um short de azul vivo e uma camiseta riscada de azul e branco, com um barco a vela estampado. Depois mer gulhou na caixa para descobrir o que mais continha.

— Nós dois ganhamos roupas novas! — disse, os olhos brilhando para Isabella.

— Roupas de férias — disse Edward. — Para en quanto estiverem aqui descansando.

_Ah, que esperto!, _pensou Isabella, irônica. Dylan já estava arrancando a camiseta desbotada e enfiando pela cabeça a camiseta cara. Edward o ajudou a vestir o novo short.

— Muito elegante — aprovou o pai. Dylan exultou.

— Estas são as melhores roupas que já tive! Estou elegante, mamãe? Papai disse que estou.

— Muito elegante — concordou, tentando escon der a emoção. — Por que você não vai mostrar a Renne?

Ela também podia ser esperta, pensou. Depois que ele saiu porta afora, virou-se para Edward.

— O que é isso? Outro teste? — A voz era perver sa. — Pois bem, pode pegar essas roupas e...

Edward levantou a mão.

— Não! Comprei-as para você porque... porque achei que ia gostar — disse, em tom apaziguador.

— Não quero nada de você!

A voz era aguda, o rosto vermelho.

Edward, sem cerimônia, sentou-se na cama.

Não podia entender o porquê, mas esse parecia um gesto muito íntimo. Edward, sentado na sua cama.

Sentiu a respiração arquejante, o estômago revi rado.

— Por favor, não tenha medo de mim — parecia triste. Deu um longo suspiro. — Isabella, ouça-me. Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquilo na noite passada. Mas pode acreditar: eu não estava testando você de novo. Eu estava pensando em Dylan, só isso. Nada mais. Mas não é preciso pressa para tomar uma deci são. Dylan está apenas se acostumando às mudanças em sua vida. Deixe que faça isso ao próprio tempo. E você ao seu.

Levantou-se.

— Vou chamar a enfermeira. Por favor, fique com as roupas. São apenas uma gentileza, nada mais. Além disso, acho que Dylan vai ficar chateado se não vesti-las. Fará com que se sinta estranho ao vestir as que ganhou. E ele precisava de roupas novas, Isabella, admita!

Ele pegou um vestido de verão. Era amarelo, com listras fininhas.

— Combina com seu cabelo — disse, meigo. Olhou-a.

Isabella sentiu o coração se agitar. A maneira com que a olhava... quase sorrindo, hipnotizando-a...

Depois a libertou, deixando o vestido na cama.

Quando voltou a falar, a voz estava muito dife rente:

— Poderia levar Dylan para nadar agora? O heli cóptero também trouxe alguns brinquedos de piscina, e aposto que ele vai adorar.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Você tem que me perguntar? Ele adora nadar com você.

— É um prazer para mim também — respondeu. — E agradeço a Deus por não ter cometido erros, pelo menos com ele. Mas com você... — Isabella se sentiu perturbada. — Com você, cometi muitos erros. Não quero cometer um único a partir de agora. Acre dite em mim.

Saiu e ela continuou sentada, perplexa, desconcer tada. Tentava entender o que ele disse.

Edward Cullen pedindo desculpas?

_Será que posso confiar nele? Será que posso real mente confiar nele agora?_

A questão a atormentava, mas não conseguia en contrar resposta.

Apesar disso, nos dias seguintes, parecia que ele respondia à sua pergunta todo o tempo.

Ele era incrivelmente gentil com ela. Era uma pes soa diferente. Sorridente, aberto, espontâneo.

A princípio, ficou tensa. Como se esperasse que a máscara caísse e o verdadeiro Edward voltasse a sur gir. Mas isso nunca acontecia.

Era como se as palavras grosseiras nunca tivessem sido ditas. Como se ele nunca a tivesse acusado de nenhum dos crimes que lhe jogara na cara.

E aos poucos, dia após dia, a lembrança dessas pa lavras foram sumindo.

E assim, gradativamente, ela estava se comportan do como nunca julgara possível. Começava a confiar nele. A sentir-se... segura... com ele.

Era ainda mais fácil na presença de Dylan. Quando estavam comendo, no barco a motor, na piscina, na praia, na mesa do terraço jogando cartas Dylan animadíssimo quando ganhava, aborrecido quando perdia ou lendo para o filho na cama após mais um dia feliz. E mais fácil ao perceber um sorriso de Edward por algum comentário ou o prazer que Dylan sen tia em seus jogos e brincadeiras ou ainda quando ele espontaneamente demonstrava afeto por Edward, o pai que havia acabado de entrar em sua vida, mas que parecia sempre ter feito parte dela.

Mas mesmo quando Dylan não estava por perto, ela se sentia cada vez mais à vontade com Edward — esse novo e diferente Edward. Por vezes era tomada pela descrença. Teria realmente toda a hostilidade cessado? Por vezes achou que deveria refletir a res peito dessa extraordinária mudança de Alexis.

Mas como podia pensar nisso, quando aquele ho mem sorria para ela, relaxado e à vontade debaixo do sol quente do Egeu?

No entanto, ela devia se lembrar de que ele estava sendo gentil pelo bem de Dylan. E estava funcionan do. A felicidade da criança aumentava a cada dia e Isabella se orgulhava disso. Orgulhava-se por ele adorar o pai recém-encontrado. Orgulhava-se por Dylan morar no coração de Edward. Orgulhava-se por ele ter aceitado que ela também amava Dylan com devoção.

Então por que se sentia tomada por essa dolorosa nostalgia?

_Eu tenho tanto! Tenho Dylan e ele tem Edward, e Edward é um bom pai que agora confia em mim. Não tenho motivos para sentir-me assim. _Porém, por mais que tentasse, não se convencia. Cada sorriso que Edward lhe dirigia, cada risada que compartilhavam, cada batida do coração, cada olhar disfarçado admirando as pernas, a maneira como os longos dedos seguravam a taça de vinho, a maneira como a camisa pólo moldava os ombros lar gos, a maneira como a água brilhava em seu peitoral quando saía da água, o modo como o vento despenteava-lhe os cabelos no barco a motor, ensinando Dylan a pilotar... A cada minuto que passava com ele, era tomada por um sentimento de impotência. Estava tão indefesa quanto na primeira noite com Edward. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Edward chutou a bola de praia para Dylan, que esta va montado em um golfinho inflável. Com o canto do olho, podia ver Isabella deitada na espreguiçadeira. Queria olhar com mais atenção, mas duas coisas o impediam.

A primeira era o fato de que o filho rebateria a bola a qualquer instante. O segundo era que olhar para Isabella, vestida com o biquíni branco e dourado que cobria os seios e expunha o corpo esguio e delicioso, não era uma boa idéia no momento.

Aliás, deixar-se deslizar pelo corpo dela nunca era uma boa idéia. Sua beleza vinha se revelando dia após dia. As últimas sombras de doença se foram e o corpo debilitado, graças ao sol quente e restaurador, recuperava a beleza escondida pela exaustão.

Toda vez que a olhava desejava-a mais. Porém, ti nha que exercitar a paciência. Impor controle ao desejo.

Autocontrole, como Edward estava descobrindo! Era uma tarefa muito árdua, embora essencial.

Afinal, foi à falta de controle na noite em que se conheceram que o colocara nessa situação. Ele a ti nha visto, desejado, possuído algo que jamais de veria ter se permitido. Não voltaria a fazer isso. Chega de erros, prometeu.

A aposta nesse jogo era muito alta. Era a última chance e ele devia jogar cuidadosamente. Passo a passo, dia após dia, ele se aproximava. Ganhando-a. Fazendo com que ela confiasse nele.

Porque não queria apenas Isabella na cama dele. Queria algo muito mais importante.

O sol queimava as costas de Isabella, Ela precisa va ir para a sombra, pois o sol do meio-dia, mesmo no início do ano, nessa latitude mediterrânea podia ser perigoso.

Mas estava tão gostoso ficar ali deitada, na cadeira macia, os olhos fechados, sentindo-se quente e lânguida, os raios batendo na pele, quase adormecendo. Daqui a pouco mudaria de lugar...

— Você vai se queimar.

Ela estremeceu levemente; devia ter cochilado. Mas estava se sentindo tão tonta, tão sonolenta que não conseguia acordar por completo.

Sentiu o friozinho do protetor solar nas costas. Emitiu um som baixo quando o creme entrou em cho que com a pele queimada.

— Aguente firme — disse a voz rouca.

E depois o creme foi espalhado nas costas, nos ombros, na curva dos quadris. Mãos fortes mas ma cias espalhavam o protetor em cada pedacinho da pele.

Estava delicioso.

Voltou a emitir um som baixo e por um instante muito breve as mãos pararam. Depois continuaram — dessa vez ainda mais suaves, mas ainda assim de licioso.

— Pronto! Chega de sol agora — disse Edward. Isabella se virou para agradecer, mas os lábios não emitiram nenhum som.

Ele estava agachado ao lado da espreguiçadeira, o corpo úmido, os ombros cintilando, o cabelo puxado para trás, molhado. Queria tocá-lo. Tocar-lhe a boca, passar os dedos no contorno do rosto.

A pulsação aumentou de ritmo, deixando-a surda para o resto do mundo...

Só havia ela, deitada ali na piscina, observando o rosto, a boca, os olhos escuros de Edward...

— Edward...

Era um suspiro. Uma súplica.

As pupilas dilataram-se, a boca ansiando pela dele.

O tempo parará. O mundo deixara de existir. Só existia ele, ali tão perto...

E ela o desejava tanto...

Ele começou a inclinar a cabeça, os cílios abaixando-se sobre os olhos cheios de desejo.

Ela também fechou os olhos, esperando com an siedade o momento em que as bocas se tocariam. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Ele acabou se levantando. Isabella ficou gelada.

— Hora do almoço — disse ele, de repente. — Tome sua canga. Vou tomar um banho.

Ela ouviu-o afastar-se.

Lentamente, afundou a cabeça nos braços.

A desolação a invadiu.

Alexis tomou um banho frio. Gelado.

Cristo, tinha chegado tão perto! Por um fio! Nunca deveria ter passado o protetor nas costas dela!

Mas não resistira. Ela parecia tão tentadora sob o sol. Nicky tinha sido levado por Karen para mudar de roupa para o almoço e ele tinha visto Rhianna quase adormecendo sob o sol do meio-dia.

Ele não queria que ela se queimasse... Não queria que nada atrapalhasse seu objetivo. Só faltava mais um dia.

Ah, foi bom, pensou, enquanto desligava o chuvei ro e enrolava uma toalha nos quadris. Era a prova de que ela estava pronta. Ele não estava preocupado achando que não poderia fazer o que pretendia com ela — afinal, há cinco anos...

Mas levá-la a soltar aquele manso e sensual gemi do, a olhá-lo daquele jeito, os lábios afastados, espe rando ser beijada, tinha sido tão bom...

Se tivesse perdido o controle e a beijado...

_Conseguiria parar?_

Não precisava responder. Conhecia a resposta.

Ao chegar para o almoço, Rhianna tinha se refeito. Captara a mensagem. Em alto e bom tom. Ela era a mãe de Nicky. Nada mais. Tinha que aceitar.

Assim como precisava aceitar que há cinco anos tinha sido uma aventura.

Não importava o que estava acontecendo com ela agora. Não importava que o coração vibrasse diante de um sorriso de Alexis.

Ele tinha sido claro desde o início. Mesmo quando tinha sido grosseiro, tinha sido pelo bem de Nicky. Pelo bem de Nicky estava preparado para tolerá-la embora a julgasse uma viciada em drogas e uma interesseira. E pelo bem de Nicky estava disposto a ser civilizado com ela, tentar uma convivência, embora achasse que ela havia usado o corpo para tentar per suadi-lo.

E embora admitisse agora que tinha "interpretado mal" seu comportamento naquela noite, embora dis sesse que não precisava submetê-la a nenhum teste, embora se comportasse extraordinariamente bem.

Tudo era para o bem de Nicky.

_Como posso reclamar? Como posso reclamar por Nicky ser a pessoa mais importante da vida do pai quando é a mais importante da minha?_

_É a única. A única pessoa com quem me importo._

Mas sabia que mentia.


	13. Chapter 12

**OI gente eu voltei :D **

**Recadinho para todas/as vcs lá em baixo...**

**Bora ler nós vemos depois ;)**

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

— Espero que você não ligue, mas disse à enfermei ra e a Renne que tirassem alguns dias de folga. Elas têm trabalhado sem parar. Renne sente saudade do namorado na Inglaterra e a enfermeira Uley quer conhecer um pouco de Atenas enquanto está aqui.

Ela usava um vestidinho que ele comentara combi nar com seu cabelo. A cor a favorecia, pois lhe desta cava o bronzeado.

Parecia um pouco tensa, percebeu. Tanto quanto ele. Aquele incidente na piscina não lhe saía da ca beça.

Ouvia-se o tique-taque do relógio. A ausência da enfermeira e da babá na ilha significava que amanhã à tarde ele começaria a agir.

Queria Isabella completamente desprotegida. Sem tempo para articular nenhuma resistência. Sem tempo para nada mais do que dar-lhe a prova de que precisava.

Isabella deu um sorriso incerto e vago. Sentiu um _à _ambiente estranho no almoço, mesmo com as presenças de Dylan, da enfermeira e de Renne. Mais estranho ainda depois que Renne levou o irrequieto Dylan para a sesta e a enfermeira se recolheu.

Devia estar imaginando coisas. Não havia nada de diferente.

Precisava esquecer aquele episódio na piscina. Tirá-lo da cabeça.

Mas também precisava dar valor ao que tinha. Va lorizar o fato de Edward ser gentil...

Com convicção, respondeu-lhe, sem alterar a voz:

— Hum... sim, claro! Está certo, elas não tiraram nenhuma folga. Quando irão embora?

— Amanhã. Posso mandá-las de volta a Atenas de helicóptero a tempo de Renne tomar o vôo da manhã e a enfermeira Uley iniciar o passeio. O meu es critório está providenciando a passagem e reserva de hotel, por minha conta. Acho que merecem, não é?

— Sem dúvida — respondeu Isabella cordialmen te. — Elas foram maravilhosas. É muita generosida de de sua parte.

— Você acha que pode ficar sem as duas? Não quero que se ressinta da ausência delas.

Ela ficou vermelha.

— Sabe, realmente não preciso mais de enferma gem. Sei os remédios que devo tomar, e faço fisiote rapia todas as manhãs. Acho que Renne é também dispensável. Agora que estou melhor, posso tomar conta de Dylan.

— Você quer que eu as mande embora? — pergun tou Edward, surpreso.

— Não! Apenas não quero vê-lo gastando dinheiro sem necessidade.

Algo faiscava no olhar. Mas logo sumiu. Ela per guntou a si mesma se não teria sido apenas imagi nação.

— Bem, vamos ver como nos sairemos sem as duas enquanto estiverem fora.

De novo aquele olhar. Não por muito tempo.

A vila parecia quase vazia sem a enfermeira e Renne. Embora Maria e Stavros permanecessem lá, fica vam concentrados em suas tarefas, como sempre. Isabella tinha a impressão de que apenas ela, Dylan e Edward estavam na ilha.

Era uma sensação estranha, o que a tornava mais atenta do que nunca em relação a Edward sabendo que contava apenas consigo mesma, com ele e com o filho.

Ou seria apenas a cena na piscina, que a perse guia, tão presente na memória, que a deixava tão cautelosa?

Queria que não fosse. Queria apenas aceitá-lo como era o pai de seu filho. Um filho que precisava ser amado por pais que lhe dessem carinho, segurança e felicidade.

_Creio que estamos conseguindo, _pensou. Dylan está feliz, seguro e protegido.

O futuro parecia-lhe incerto, pois agora Edward não tinha mais motivo para pensar nela como uma doente. Quem sabe poderiam planejar algo? Isso se ria viável?

Muitas coisas a distanciavam de Edward nacio nalidade, riqueza, formação...

Um pensamento a sobressaltou. Aquela noite em que fez perguntas sobre o futuro de Dylan... _Nós vamos casar, _dissera...

Era um teste, nada mais. Uma última demonstra ção da descrença nela.

Mas podia ser que estivesse realmente falando a verdade. Que se casariam...

Não. Bobagem. Impossível. Loucura.

Casamento significava bem mais do que um lar para uma criança. Muito mais.

O episódio na piscina de novo veio-lhe à mente. Edward indo embora. Rejeitando-a.

Sentiu-se tomada por uma onda de calor, seguida de um frio intenso.

Não. O que quer que planejassem sobre o futuro de Dylan não incluía casamento.

Edward sentou-se no terraço, tomando uma cerveja gelada. Isabella botava Dylan para dormir.

A tensão se apoderava dele. Não passaria de hoje. Nesta noite, teria a prova de que precisava.

Ouviu passos. Levantou-se. Lá estava ela. Quase perdeu a respiração.

Meu Deus, ela estava deslumbrante!

Usava outra das roupas que lhe dera. De um azul-turquesa intenso, a túnica de _chiffon _tinha mangas compridas e largas, sobre a qual caía um esvoaçante xale prateado, combinando com a pantalona leve. O cabelo solto emoldurava-lhe a delicada silhueta. Não usava maquiagem — nem precisava. A extraordiná ria beleza natural não precisava de complementos.

Sentiu um desejo devastador. Teria que manter o controle.

Ela acomodou-se. Parecia tensa. Não conseguia encará-lo. Tinha sido assim o dia inteiro. Que assim fosse. Ele a queria atenta. Vulnerável.

Stavros chegou, trazendo o champanhe.

— _Kyria, Kyrios. _— Mostrou a bandeja, colo cando-a sobre a mesa. Os olhos de Isabella arrega laram-se.

— Champanhe? Por quê?

— Para celebrar.

— Celebrar o quê?

Ele não respondeu. Deu apenas um sorriso antes de dirigir-se a Stavros e com ele trocar algumas pala vras em grego. O homem fez um sinal com a cabeça e abriu a garrafa. A rolha voou longe. Stavros serviu-os. Ao terminar, retirou-se.

Edward pegou o copo e fez uma pausa, como se es perasse algo. Ainda confusa, Isabella levou a taça aos lábios. O líquido gelado borbulhou na língua. Os olhos cruzaram com os de Edward do outro lado da mesa.

Em ambos, o sentimento, represado há tanto tem po, começava a aflorar.

Edward fixava-a, com o magnetismo dos olhos ne gros como a noite, vendo-a saborear o champanhe. Há cinco longos anos, ela mudou sua vida para sempre. E agora ela tomava de novo o champanhe que ele ofe recia.

Sentiu-se tomada por uma agonia gradativa. Aper tava os dedos com força na longa haste da taça. Ins tintivamente, deu outro gole. Sentia o líquido efer vescente descer pela garganta.

A agonia deveria ter diminuído, mas sentia-se cada vez mais tensa. Não conseguia se controlar.

Ele era incrivelmente sedutor. O cabelo ondulado, o nariz definido, o rosto esculpido como o de uma es tátua, os olhos — ah, os olhos! — misteriosos, inde cifráveis, ardentes. Por um instante, longo e doloro so, contemplou-o.

Mas eis que Stavros surgiu, desta vez com uma bandeja cheia de tigelas pequenas. _Mezes, _Isabella reconheceu. Tira-gostos tradicionais gregos: azeito nas, folhas de uva recheadas, pequenos folheados de queijo...

Quando tudo estava arrumado, começou a sentir-se melhor. Enquanto bebericava o champanhe e mordiscava os petiscos, resolveu falar. Coisas que ti nham conversado nos últimos dias — assuntos co muns, do dia-a-dia: Dylan, Grécia, filmes, músicas, li vros, comida. Ela se incomodava com este Edward novo e diferente, esperando que nada mais fosse que uma mera ouvinte.

Naquela noite, entretanto, seria ela quem teria a li derança. Ela que atropelaria tudo que ele respondes se, fazendo uma pergunta atrás da outra...

Stavros, então, serviu o prato principal: costeletas de carneiro macias, que se desmanchavam na boca, acompanhadas de um bom vinho tinto.

Conseguiu bravamente chegar ao fim da refeição, aparentando naturalidade.

Durante todo o tempo, a estranha agonia persistia, cada vez mais intensa.

Stavros surgiu mais uma vez, servindo um sorvete leve e o café, como de hábito: filtrado para ela, à moda grega para Edward, e depois um conhaque para ele somente. Isabella recusou, como sempre.

Havia tomado champanhe e vinho. A bebida podia tê-la afetado, pensou, mas, na verdade, tinha a sensação de ver Edward melhor do que nunca agora. Mesmo sabendo que era uma idiotice sem sentido.

Não deixava de observar os dedos ágeis e longos, segurando e levantando o copo, gesticulando enquan to argumentava. O pescoço viril, emoldurado pelo colarinho aberto da camisa. Os traços definidos e marcantes do rosto. Os cabelos escuros. O meio sor riso, no canto dos lábios. Os longos cílios deslizando sobre os olhos brilhantes e penetrantes.

Conseguia vê-lo agora como em nenhuma outra ocasião. A não ser naquela noite fatídica, muitos tem po atrás... Sentiu uma dor aguda.

Tomou o café, um gole por vez, feito um ritual. A conversa tinha acabado. Não tinha forças para iniciar um novo tópico. Do, outro lado da mesa, observava Edward bebendo lentamente o conhaque.

Então, percebendo que ela o olhava, repousou o copo.

— Vamos dar um passeio na beira do mar. As es trelas estão brilhando como nunca!

Levantou-se e atravessou o terraço para apagar a luz. Isabella franziu os olhos, para acostumar-se ao escuro. Levantou-se sem pressa e acompanhou-o até o alto das escadas que davam para a praia. A manga de sua camisa encostou de leve na dela.

Ao iniciar a caminhada, retirou os sapatos. Era mais fácil e agradável andar descalça. Não estava frio, mas achou melhor dar outra volta do xale no pescoço. Olhava o céu o tempo todo ao caminhar a lado de Edward em direção ao mar.

As estrelas estavam com um brilho especial na quela noite. A lua ainda não tinha aparecido e o céu coloria-se em nuances de negro e dourado. Quanto mais se afastavam da vila, mais intenso era o brilho delas.

À beira do mar, Edward parou. Imóvel, com a cabe ça erguida, contemplou o horizonte.

Por um momento, fez-se silêncio entre os dois, que pareciam estar no paraíso.

— Não conheço bem as estrelas — disse Isabella. Edward apontou para o céu.

— Aquela é a Ursa Maior. As duas estrelas na ponta indicam a direção do mar do Norte. Está ven do?

— Acho que sim.

— E Cassiopeia. Você consegue ver a constelação com o formato da letra W?

— Não sei direito. Quem foi ela? O nome parece grego.

Ela tentava puxar conversa. Tinha que fazê-lo. Lá estava, de pé, em uma noite estrelada na praia. Com Edward.

E tudo que podia era falar sobre constelações, mi tos gregos, heróis e heroínas. Porque era o que ele queria. Mostrar-lhe as estrelas. Nada mais.

A dor voltou a incomodá-la. No âmago do ser.

— Era a mãe de Andrômeda. A princesa que foi resgatada por Perseu do monstro do mar.

— Pensei que ele tivesse matado a Medusa!

— Também.

— Não consigo enxergar o formato do W.

—Lá!

Posicionou-se atrás dela, com as mãos um pouco acima de seus ombros, indicando-lhe o lugar certo. Tentou olhar para onde ele apontava, mas as estrelas pareciam estar embaralhadas.

Edward não estava olhando para as estrelas. Olhava para ela.

De repente, foi como se uma descarga elétrica a percorresse. Ficou parada como uma estátua, como uma ninfa capturada por serafins. Ele, pôs a mão em sua nuca, embaixo dos cabelos. Não conseguia respirar. Os lábios entreabriram-se.

Edward curvou-se para unir seus lábios aos dela. Beijou-a suavemente, devagar. Ela sentiu o gosto do conhaque e deixou o corpo abandonar-se.

Ele deslizava a mão em torno de sua cintura, colando-se ao seu corpo, beijando-a incessantemente.

Ao mirar o céu, viu as estrelas girando vagarosa mente. O corpo estava sem forças. Ela o abraçava, as mãos percorriam-lhe as costas, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos.

Os beijos eram cada vez mais intensos, carinhosos e devastadores. Foi tomada pelo êxtase. Êxtase e des crença. Edward a beijava. Suavemente, gentilmente, languidamente.

Uma eternidade parecia ter passado. Entretanto, quando afastou-se, ainda abraçando-a, viu que as es trelas continuavam no mesmo lugar.

Os dedos percorreram-lhe o pescoço, acariciando os cabelos. Ela deu um passo para trás, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos semi-fechados, frágil e confusa.

— Edward... — sussurrou. Suavemente, roçou-lhe os lábios.

— Shh... não diga nada...

Murmurou algo em grego, languidamente. Beijou-a e ela deixou-se abandonar. Abandonar-se ao encan tamento e enlevo daquele momento.

Ele não a deixava falar, não parava de beijá-la. Nem mesmo quando a levantou nos braços, carregou-a para dentro e deitou-a na cama, no quarto escuro e aconchegante.

— Não diga nada — repetiu, e novamente as bocas se encontraram.

Pura magia e felicidade. Uma sensualidade doce e serena no ar. Ele tirava a roupa dela, deslizando a boca sobre os seios intumescidos, entreabrindo os lá bios, deixando que a língua, em movimentos circulares e lentos, percorresse os mamilos que desabrochavam como uma flor.

O tempo parou. Nada existia. Apenas os lábios que nela faziam carícias. Apenas o doce mergulhar do corpo, sensual magia do corpo que se movia contra o seu.

Sentiu a força dos ombros descobertos, dos flancos lisos e musculosos, das costas que percorria com as mãos. Acariciava-o freneticamente, no escuro da noite que os acolheu. Sentiu as mãos fortes deslizan do em suas coxas, puxando-a ao seu encontro, e a voz murmurante, a boca aveludada. Ela deixava que ele a possuísse, os corpos tornando-se um, aliviando-se e unindo-se ao mesmo tempo, com infinita doçura.

Enquanto movia-se dentro dela, sentiu como se uma onda a percorresse, de forma crescente e vertigi nosa, até destilar algo tão fantástico, tão miraculoso, que os lábios entreabriram-se, soltando um gemido alto e descontrolado.

Sentiu o corpo tenso, como se cada músculo a amarrasse, a apertasse em um longo e interminável momento. Até aliviar-se, aliviar-se sem pressa, com uma força inexorável, preenchendo-a, completando-a, como se o mesmo sangue lhes corresse nas veias, como se os corações batessem em uníssono. Indo e vindo, unia-se a ele. Indo e vindo, até sentir o corpo relaxar, assim como o dele. O ardor cedia, doces palavras eram di tas, ela a seu lado, imóvel, exausta, enjaulada em seus braços, na cegueira da escuridão. Era pura magia.

Viu quando ele levantou o braço para acender a luz, regulando-a para uma claridade suave.

Os olhos dele, porém, ao observarem-na, eram pe netrantes.

— Queria uma prova — disse calmamente. — Uma prova concreta. Afinal, parece que você gostou de estar comigo.

Trazia uma expressão de triunfo no rosto.

Isabella percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Apertou a mão fria contra o coração. Sim, ela sabia exatamen te o que tinha acontecido.

Sexo era tudo que teve com Edward. Tinha caído na armadilha.

Era o teste que ele havia preparado. O teste no qual ela fracassara.

A mente parecia dissociada do corpo. Cada pala vra era um golpe. Mortal. Letal. Fatal.

Tinha sido outro teste. Tudo. Mais um teste. As flores, as roupas, os sorrisos. Todas as "gentilezas", dia após dia.

Eram iscas. Iscas para a armadilha desta noite.

O que mais teria ele para disputar com ela?

Ele acabara de dizer. A prova de que ele precisava.

Encarou-o.

— Meu Deus! — disse-lhe, quase perdendo o fôle go. — Seu canalha! - Empurrou-o com as mãos, violentamente.

— O quê? — surpreendeu-se ele.

Ela girou para o outro lado instantaneamente, afas tando-se, puxando o lençol para cobrir a nudez. A traiçoeira e traída nudez. Ele tentou trazê-la de volta.

— Não me toque!

— Não tocar em você? Depois de tudo que aconteceu? _Thee mou, _tenho a prova de que precisava! Não tente negar!

Ela o olhou com desprezo. Sentia a garganta es trangular-se.

— Não ligo! Você não vai tirá-lo de mim! Você pode ir ao juiz falar de sua maldita prova, mas não ligo. Vou lutar para que nunca tire Dylan de mim. Nunca, nunca!

Ela gritava histericamente, mas não se importava. Nada importava além do filho, muito menos aquele homem repulsivo.

— Você enlouqueceu?

As palavras eram cortantes. Atônitas. Por um mo mento encarou-a, visivelmente tomado por forte emoção.

— _Thee mou, _quem falou isto? - Ela desviou o rosto.

— Não me venha com esta. Você sabe que é. Você planejou tudo. Eu sei. Você não tinha como me incri minar e então planejou tudo isso!

— Isso. Sexo! Você preparou tudo! Não tinha como me pegar de outra forma! Não sou viciada, ras guei seu cheque e não aceitei seu pedido de casamen to. A única alternativa agora era tentar provar que não servia como mãe porque era uma mulher que ia para a cama com qualquer homem que me quisesse! Você me atirou isso na cara junto com outras acusa ções infundadas sobre mim, dizendo que ia ficar com Dylan, e agora veio e provou. Fui para a cama com você hoje exatamente da mesma forma que o fiz há cinco anos, e você fica se gabando de ter conseguido a prova que queria! E agora... agora quer usar isto para tirar Dylan de mim. Mas eu não deixarei!

— Chega! Não quero ouvir isto. Preste atenção, Isabella! Isto não foi uma armadilha. É verdade que queria uma prova, mas de algo muito diferente.

Voltou a olhá-lo.

— Acreditei em você, Edward. Acreditei. Você me convenceu de que era mesmo sincero. Porém todas as gentilezas, todos os sorrisos dos últimos dias não eram sinceros. Certo? Era tudo mentira! Você deixou tudo pronto para me pegar, não é? Estava tudo plane jado, não é?

— Não, não foi assim. Acredite. Acredite em mim. Você precisa acreditar! — Os olhos faiscavam. — Dou a minha palavra, não é o que você está pensando.

Ela deu as costas a ele, segurando o lençol contra o corpo. Estava pálida.

— Meu Deus, como você é cínico! Quer que eu acredite em você? Isto é mais grave do que imaginei!

As emoções borbulhavam dentro dela, de forma desordenada, prestes a desmoronar.

_Algum dia ele acreditou em mim?, _pensou Isabella. _Nunca!_

— Você me condenou desde o momento em que soube que tive um filho seu, e nunca acreditou em uma palavra do que eu disse em minha defesa. Você sempre achou que eu estava atrás de seu dinheiro, embora tivesse dito que não queria um centavo, que tudo que queria era Dylan. Mas você foi adiante assim mesmo, não foi? Você...

— Não! — Ele segurou as mãos dela. Ela tentou desvencilhar-se, mas a força de Alexis era muita.

— Você pensou que era isso... mas não era. Juro por Deus! Era porque...

— E aquela proposta obscena de vinte milhões de libras em troca do Dylan? Você tem que admitir que estava me testando. Ele lhe soltou as mãos.

— Isto não posso negar... mas precisava descobrir se meu filho tinha uma mãe que o venderia por qual quer coisa.

— E você pensou que eu era viciada, mas viciados podem amar os filhos. Você pensou que eu não era melhor que uma prostituta, mas prostitutas podem amar os filhos. Meu Deus, até assassinos podem amar os filhos! — Estava exaltada. — O que o fazia pensar que eu era pior que qualquer dessas criaturas? Que eu venderia meu filho? Que mãe faria isto?

Por um longo e interminável tempo, só restou o si lêncio. Silêncio por ele quebrado ao dizer:

— Minha mãe.

**Bem... sei que muitas querem me matar mais estou aqui de novo e agradeço a todas que me perguntaram se estava bem ou sobre a fic. Pois bem não abandoei a fic, somente estive de provas na facul seguida por uma semana sem net por problemas técnicos, já resolvidos e bem... os outros sábados foi pq estava viajando e não tinha como postar...**

**Novamente preço mil perdoes a vcs e garanto que não ira acorrer de novo :D**

**Ate o próximo sábado se Deus quiser **

**Beijos**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ola gente este é o último cap da fic oooooh :( **

**Agradeço a cada recadinho deixado e também ao carinho de todos/as vcs...**

**Sábado que vem posto a epílogo da fic...**

**E talvez poste o primeiro cap da próxima adaptação...**

**Bora ler gente bjs**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TREZE<strong>

O clima na sala ficou pesado.

— Minha mãe me vendeu para meu pai quando eu tinha cinco anos. Por dez milhões de libras. Um valor alto na época. Esse foi o preço que cobrou para se di vorciar. Se ele tivesse recusado, ela brigaria, lutaria pela minha custódia em todas as cortes da Europa. Sabia que ganharia. Qualquer juiz lhe daria ganho de causa. Ela era uma mãe amorosa, totalmente devota da. Eu era seu queridinho, seu bebê adorado. Vivia me beijando e me abraçando. Pelo menos quando al guém estava olhando. Ou melhor, alguém que ela quisesse impressionar.

"Na frente dos empregados, não. Nem na frente dos amantes. O problema é que não apenas os que precisava impressionar foram enganados. Eu tam bém me enganei. Então, quando me vendeu, não en tendi por que ele não me deixou voltar a vê-la. Come cei a odiá-lo. Até ele me contar o que tinha aconteci do. Aí passei a odiá-la e a amar meu pai. Mas ele não queria meu amor. E nunca me deu o dele. Porque no dia em que ela pegou o cheque também confessou que eu não era filho dele, mas de um dos inúmeros amantes. Ele apenas me manteve para não passar vergonha, para que não rissem por ter sido abandonado e traído por uma mulher que lhe vendera o filho bastar do por uma fortuna. Ele me disse isso à beira da mor te. Foram suas últimas palavras."

Ela pôde ver, enfim, tudo o que não vira antes.

Que tudo que Edward fizera não tinha sido para pro teger Dylan dela, mas de sua própria mãe. O demô nio que ainda o assombrava.

Ela o observou. Estava deitado olhando para o teto. Lembrando-se de tudo. Cada gota de dor.

— Meu Deus! — ela exclamou.

Lentamente deitou-se a seu lado, pegando a mão de Edward. Uma enorme onda de compaixão invadiu-a. Mais do que isso: perdão.

Porque compreender era perdoar. Compreender os fantasmas que o perseguiam, os motivos que o leva ram a sujeitá-la àquilo tudo.

— Agora compreendo o porquê de seu comporta mento. Compreendo o porquê de ter pensado mal de mim, de não ter acreditado que eu fosse inocente das coisas de que me acusava, de me testar. Mas não pre cisa me testar novamente, Edward. Eu não sou sua mãe, assim como você não é meu pai. A crueldade, a frieza, o egoísmo deles não nos pertencem. Dylan nunca vai sofrer como você. Ele tem a nós dois, que o amamos e o protegemos.

"Quero dividir a custódia dele com você. Dylan é seu filho e meu. Agora que sei o que o levou a desconfiar tanto de mim e a fazer tudo o que fez para protegê-lo da mulher que temia que eu fosse, posso confiar em você. Confiar que não vai tentar tirá-lo de mim — disse, com lágrimas nos olhos."

Os dele estavam pousados nela, com uma expres são que nunca tinha visto antes, o que fez com que as lágrimas aumentassem.

— Por quê? — perguntou suave, a voz tão estranha quanto os olhos. — Por que eu ia querer tirar meu filho da mulher que escolheria para ser a mãe dele? Sim, eu me sentia assustado pelo que aconteceu comigo — e isso me tornou receoso de que você pudesse ser tão cruel quanto minha mãe. Mas você é diferente dela. Seu amor por Dylan brilha mais do que uma estrela no céu. E você sofreu tanto por ele em minhas mãos... Não quero nem lembrar... Você sabe o quanto me arrepen do de tudo que fiz? Imploro que acredite!

Apoiou-se no cotovelo, segurando-lhe a mão para que não se afastasse.

— Eu disse que queria uma prova, mas isso nada tinha a ver com o que você pensou. Queria provar algo bem diferente. Que o que aconteceu entre nós no passado ainda está vivo.

Ela ficou gelada.

— Você quer dizer sexo — retirou a mão. Era como se fosse esbofeteada. — Não vejo por que pre cisava ter certeza de que podia me possuir. Quando se trata de sexo casual, não há motivos para protelar. O quanto antes for para a cama, o quanto antes pode ir embora. Exatamente como você agiu.

— Sexo casual? Foi isso que achou?

— É o que você planejava. Eu estava lá, lembra-se? Mesmo antes de abrir a boca de manhã para tentar falar sobre negócios, você estava dizendo "tchau e obrigado" pelo sexo. A clássica frase depois de uma aventura.

Ele apenas a olhava de modo estranho.

Depois, deu um suspiro prolongado e se sentou. O torso nu brilhava como ouro na luz suave, mas ela não prestou atenção. O coração pesava. Por que ele a torturava assim? Parecia tão cruel. Não tinham deci dido fazer as pazes? Qual o sentido de reviver a noite em que Dylan foi concebido? O futuro precisava ser resolvido, não o passado.

— Uma aventura? Um caso rápido com uma mu lher que atravessou meu caminho? Foi isso o que pensou durante esses anos? Meu Deus, Bella, você não sabe o que aconteceu na noite em que nos conhecemos? É verdade, eu me comportei impulsiva mente, arrastando você para a cama, mas não podia resistir. Nunca tinha encontrado uma mulher que de sejasse tanto, que exercesse tamanho poder sobre mim. E você parecia tão ansiosa, tão ardente quanto eu. Achei que seus sentimentos eram iguais aos meus. Embora agora saiba que as razões de ter me se guido eram diferentes. Quando a tomei em meus braços, você se entregou por inteiro. E eu sabia que algo fantástico estava acontecendo. E não foi, _Thee mou, _uma simples aventura! Para nenhum de nós! Suspirou profundamente.

— Você acha mesmo que era tudo o que eu queria? Você diz que eu estava me despedindo, mas quando a acordei com um beijo, dizia que tinha que ir a uma reunião que não podia desmarcar porque era impor tante para outras pessoas, embora para mim isso fos se terrível, pois ia me afastar de você por duas agoni zantes horas. E depois disso — os olhos lançavam faíscas — eu ia voltar para você.

"Ia convidá-la para vir para a Grécia comigo. O que aconteceu aquela noite foi tão mágico, tão ex traordinário, tão precioso que eu não suportaria me afastar de você! Queria descobrir o que era aquela magia que tinha me virado pelo avesso em uma única noite! Descobrir, cheio de esperança, que a noite que passamos juntos tinha sido maravilhosa para você também.

Aquela sombra impenetrável que conhecia tão bem caiu sobre os olhos. Depois, eles clarearam e voltaram-se para ela com dor.

— E foi isso o que tentei provar hoje. Que não tí nhamos perdido o que tivemos naquela noite. Para provar que sobrevivi, de um jeito ou de outro, durante todos esses anos, enquanto você criava meu filho, so zinha e desprotegida, condenada a uma pobreza causada por minhas injustas acusações. Que eu sobrevivi apesar da minha atormentada infância. Deu um longo e angustiado suspiro.

— Eu ansiava por um milagre. Conquistá-la de pois de tudo que lhe fiz. Dia após dia. Sabia que você tinha todas as razões do mundo para me odiar. Mas achava que você podia acreditar que eu tinha percebi do meu engano. Fui estúpido, insensível, mas não queria correr o risco de ser rejeitado. E ontem, _Thee mou, _não a beijei porque fiquei morto de medo de não conseguir parar. Porém, sabendo que finalmente você me correspondia, resolvi correr o risco hoje. Ti nha que pegá-la desprevenida, não lhe dar chance de resistir. Tinha que provar que o que tivemos ainda está vivo! E eu provei. Você não pode negar. Você se entregou de forma tão ardente e apaixonada quanto naquela primeira noite. Prova de que o que começou há cinco anos ainda existe. Sempre existirá. Durante toda a vida.

Fez uma pausa e, quando voltou a falar, foi cari nhoso:

— É amor, Bella. Você não sabe? Começou na quela noite miraculosa, mas que crescesse. Vamos deixar que renasça agora.

Ele se aproximou. Ela não deveria deixar que ele a abraçasse e encostasse sua cabeça no coração dele. Mas deixou.

Não deveria deixar que a lembrança daquela noite longínqua voltasse. Nem deixar que a vergonha que sentira por ser tão fraca e ter sucumbido ao irresistível desejo se transformasse em gratidão e arrependimento.

Era bem mais que isso. Uma emoção muito mais forte a possuía. Uma emoção que não conseguia es conder. Que a dominava completamente.

Sentia o coração dele batendo, os braços estreitando-a. As lágrimas rolaram.

Ele também chorava, silenciosamente.

— Bella...

Ela não podia ouvi-lo. Os soluços a sacudiam e ele a abraçou de maneira afetuosa e protetora.

Acariciou-lhe os cabelos e as costas, e as lágrimas finalmente cessaram. Ele a manteve nos braços.

— Eu amo você. Por toda a vida. A mãe de meu fi lho, o tesouro do meu coração.

Ela o beijou muito delicadamente.

Depois, começou a fazer amor com o homem que amava.

A aurora dourada do Egeu penetrava no quarto. O quarto deles. Para sempre deles. Em qualquer lugar do mundo. Por toda a vida. Era pura felicidade, paz, alegria e, acima de tudo, amor.

Ela acariciou-lhe a cabeça. Ele estava aconchega do nela, a cabeça nos seios. Foi surpreendida pela alegria...

_Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia que estava me apaixo nando por ele. Havia tanto ódio, raiva, desconfiança, medo._

_Mas estava lá todo o tempo, guardado em segredo em meu coração._

Mas o coração sabia. Sabia melhor do que ela.

O cabelo negro parecia seda. Em seus braços, o corpo forte descansava como o de uma criança ador mecida. Ele me deu um filho e agora se dá. E vou cer cá-lo de amor para sempre.

Alguém sacudia seu ombro.

— Mãe! Acorda! Papai está atrapalhando. Está na sua cama e não tem lugar para mim!

A voz demonstrava indignação. Isabella mexeu-se enquanto Edward pegava o fi lho.

— Sempre tem lugar para você, Dylan.

O filho olhou para ele com desaprovação.

— Você não tem nem um pijama.

Isabella procurou a camisola debaixo do traves seiro e vestiu-a.

— Por que papai está aqui?

— Por que você está aqui? — retrucou o pai. Olhou o relógio e viu como era cedo.

— Quero carinho — disse Dylan. Subiu na cama e ajeitou-se entre os dois. Edward estendeu o braço so bre os dois, o filho e a mulher que amava.

— Mamãe, Dylan, papai — disse o menino, e caiu dormindo.

Isabella procurou a mão de Edward.

— Famílias felizes! — disse. Ele lhe apertou os dedos.

— Famílias felizes — murmurou.

Os dois voltaram a dormir. Sonhando um com o outro, com o filho e com os longos anos de felicidade à frente.


	15. Epílogo

**Bem gente é neste Cap/Epílogo será a última fez que nos veremos nesta fic...**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic bem vou revelar o nome original da fic e a autora:**

**Essa fic, vale relembrar, é uma adaptação do livro, **_**Até o Fim - Julia Jame...**_

**Bem vou deixar vcs lerem espero um recadinho no fim deixando sua opinião...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

Isabella olhava o lago da sacada.

No alto, a lua. A seu lado, Edward. E lá dentro, o fi lho, sonhando com as alegrias do dia...

— Eu queria levar você para o sul do Pacífico. Ou pelo menos para o Caribe.

Os olhos apreciavam o lago, onde as luzes dos _resorts _brilhavam na noite. Isabella virou-se para ele com um sorriso nos lábios, iluminado de amor.

— Eu não posso imaginar um lugar melhor para passar a lua-de-mel do que um hotel em Orlando.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

— Bem, acho que fui voto vencido! Dylan adorou. - Ele colocou os braços em seus ombros e a puxou para perto.

— Meu Deus, como podemos ser tão felizes? - Ela sentiu lágrimas de alegria, de gratidão.

— Eu amo tanto você, Edward. Nem acredito... de pois de tudo que passamos!

Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Mas passou. Tudo foi superado. Dylan nos aproximou.

— Tive ódio daquela assistente social, mas devo a ela estarmos aqui hoje. Racionalmente, sei que cumpria a obrigação dela de proteger uma criança que jul gava em perigo, mas...

— Esqueça o passado. Agora só importa o futuro. Por um momento, a fitou, apaixonado. Depois, procurou-lhe os lábios.

— Diga-me, minha querida e amada esposa, você acha que ainda estamos afetados pelo fuso horário?

— Nem um pouco — respondeu, roçando os lábios nos dele.

— Estou contente em saber — disse Edward, e vol tou a beijá-la. — E você acha que Dylan já pegou no sono?

— Há muito tempo — confortou-o.

— Bem, nesse caso...

Ele a pegou no colo. Ela deu um gritinho. Edward abriu a porta do quarto e entraram.

Do lado de fora, a lua da Flórida brilhava. Dentro, duas pessoas, cuja jornada fora longa e dolorosa, en contraram nos braços uma da outra a felicidade e a paz que só o amor é capaz de trazer.

* * *

><p><strong>Foi curtinho né? Mai é isso mesmo<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Vou postar duas novas fics espero que aproveitem e desfrutem tanto das próximas como destas...**

**Fiquem de olho em poucas dias voltarei com novidades...**

**Bjs ate mais**


End file.
